Aquello a lo que los humanos llaman celos
by Kahia-chan
Summary: AU OOC: Dos personas que se aman ponen a prueba su amor cuando dos personas del pasado regresan en su búsqueda, ¿Seguirán juntos después de todo, o acaso aquellas personas los harán cambiar de opinión? Tercera y última parte.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos XD aquí esta mi primer fic de la saga de Crepúsculo. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que dejen sus reviews, que yo con gusto los leeré y los responderé para el próximo capítulo, que será publicado... algún día... o algo… XD**

**Nos vemos después del capítulo; por ahora me despido, pero volveré (Buajaja XD)**

**Como ya todos saben los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, con excepción de uno que pronto aparecerá… o algo XD y bla bla bla… y resto de las cosas ya se las saben, ¿para qué las voy a poner? XD**

**ATTE: Yo XD**

De vez en cuando veía a mi hermano con mi mejor amiga y hasta cierto punto me daba envidia. Siempre se les veía tan felices juntos, caminando tomados de la mano por los pasillos del instituto, y también se podía notar cuánto se amaban con solo verlos.

En mi caso, las cosas son muy diferentes. Jasper siempre había sido muy reservado cuando se trataba de demostrar que algo... o alguien le importaba de verdad.

Sin embargo, de vez en cuando me gustaría que las cosas fueran un poco diferentes entre nosotros, que de vez en cuando me mostrara lo que siente con acciones, y no solo con miradas; que tomara mi mano más seguido cuando caminamos juntos en algún lugar; que me hiciera sentir de alguna manera que él me pertenece de la misma manera que yo le pertenezco a él.

**(…)**

Como todos los lunes, iba caminando hacia mi primera clase del día en el instituto: Español.

¡Qué molesto era todo esto!… Leer los mismos libros todos los años, hacer los mismos trabajos e informes todos los semestres. Esto definitivamente era de pesadilla.

Miré distraídamente por la ventana durante toda la clase sin prestar atención a nada de lo que el profesor estaba explicando. Después de todo, ¿para qué iba a prestarle atención a algo que ya sabía?

Odiaba que todo fuera tan monótono: Siempre tenía que ir a algún colegio y aprender las mismas cosas una y otra vez. También me molestaban las miradas de todos los estudiantes que nos rechazaban y nos hacían a un lado, solo porque éramos… diferentes a ellos.

Desearía que por una vez en la vida, algo diferente ocurriera… aunque cualquier fenómeno de la naturaleza ya había pasado por mis ojos. Estaba segura que tal vez eso me ayudaría a estar un poco más tranquila, y a salir un poco de la rutina que era mi vida.

Sin embargo, todo el resto del día continuó de manera habitual: las clases, las conversaciones entre las personas… ¡Todo lo mismo!

¡Hasta el almuerzo estaba comenzando de la misma manera! Siempre en la misma mesa, junto a mis hermanos (excepto por Edward que estaba con Bella en el otro extremo de la cafetería). Como era habitual, me perdí en mis pensamientos. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie, aunque al parecer Emmett no estaba muy al tanto del asunto, puesto que después de unos segundos de mi llegada a la cafetería comenzó a fastidiarme con sus bromas. Ignoré casi todas, pero de repente mi mente comenzó a llenarse con nuevas imágenes.

Mis visiones estaban trabajando de nuevo; hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía ninguna, así que me utilicé toda mi concentración en ella.

Un chico corría a gran velocidad por la ciudad atacando a cuantas personas se cruzaban en su camino, tomando su sangre y arrojando los cuerpos en la calle a la vista de todos; la mayoría de éstos tenían la marca de los colmillos de un auténtico vampiro y varias heridas por su cara, sus brazos y piernas. La imagen de las calles cercanas cambió a una sola: La imagen de aquel chico de cabello negro, bastante musculoso, de ojos grandes y de color rojo encendido, y mirada penetrante, tan fría como el hielo, y hasta un poco enloquecida. Había algo familiar en él, pero cada vez que intentaba recordarlo, un escalofrío recorría mi espalda.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Mi cuerpo temblaba y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude sentir algo parecido a las náuseas… Aquella escena era horrible. No podía creer que algo así estuviera ocurriendo tan cerca de aquí, donde ya teníamos problemas suficientes con los perros esos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaron con curiosidad mis hermanos -¿Qué es lo que acabas de ver, Alice?

-A un verdadero asesino –murmuré intentando borrar aquella imagen de mi mente –Es un verdadero monstruo… y está cerca, muy cerca.

-¿Y de quién se trata esta vez? –no estaba segura de quién estaba haciendo las preguntas en ese momento, apenas podía escucharlos -¿Qué es lo que está buscando? ¿Otro de los fans de Bella?

- No sé lo que busca… -respondí intentando visualizar nuevamente aquella imagen –Ha matado a varias personas en los alrededores. Ya saben… los últimos asesinatos de los que todo el mundo habla. Sea quien sea, no le importa ser descubierto –di un largo suspiro para poder continuar con más calma –Lo único que pude ver fueron imágenes bastante borrosas sobre los asesinatos que había cometido… y su cara…

-Será mejor comentarlo en casa cuando todos estemos ahí –dijo otra de las personas de la mesa –Carlise sabrá que hacer.

**(...)**

Me fui temprano a casa, no estaba de humor como para quedarme ahí durante todo el día sin hacer nada. Además, las visiones sobre aquel chico se hacían cada vez más constantes. Definitivamente, fuera quien fuera esa persona, quería volverme completamente loca. Era como si pudiera controlar todas mis visiones y me mostrara sólo lo que él quería que yo viera.

Como era costumbre, Esme no preguntó nada al verme llegar a casa antes de la hora de salida. Tan solo me recibió con su acostumbrada sonrisa, y me dejó subir a mi habitación sin preguntar nada.

Me pasé casi toda la tarde tirada en mi cama, haciendo dibujos de todas las escenas que veían a mi mente. Sabía que no era la mejor en este campo, pero en algo tenía que matar el tiempo libre...

- No creo que eso no sea de mucha ayuda -bromeó Emmett, quien estaba a lado de mi cama. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuando había entrado -Carlise ya ha llegado a casa, y todos están abajo esperando en la sala para escuchar lo que este pequeño monstrito tiene que decirnos.

Bajé las escaleras sin mucho entusiasmo, y como dijo Emmett, todos estaban ahí esperando con impaciencia.

- ¿Ahora nos puedes decir lo que viste a la hora del almuerzo? -preguntó Rosalie, con impaciencia.

Les conté todo lo que sabía acerca del tema, aunque no era que supiera mucho al respecto, pero les expliqué acerca de las visiones y sobre aquel chico tan misterioso que controlaba todo lo que veía.

- Nada que una buena pelea no pueda solucionar –saltó Emmett con emoción -¿Sabes dónde se encuentra?

- Está cerca, pero no sé en qué lugar exactamente –murmuré débilmente. –Es una persona extremadamente peligrosa; está jugando conmigo y con mi don. Sólo me muestra lo que quiere que vea; y de paso me está dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

- Si es ese el caso… entonces creo que lo mejor será que lo busquemos antes de que alguien más lo haga, y creo que ya saben a quienes me refiero –prosiguió Carlise después de evaluar la situación. –Si alguien más lo llegase a encontrar, se desatará la guerra y tendremos que irnos…

- En ese caso, me parece que Emmett tiene razón… sería mejor pelear a tener que irnos de nuevo por una situación similar –prosiguió Edward de manera pensativa –Lo mejor será cazar para estar preparados para la lucha.

Otra lucha entre inmortales estaba próxima a desatarse, y esta vez el enemigo era mucho más peligroso que los anteriores, de eso puedo estar completamente segura.

Sin embargo, había algo que me decía que aquella persona no estaba tan lejos como nosotros esperábamos, y que muy pronto mostraría algo más que una simple visión de sí mismos. La próxima vez que lo viera tenía la impresión de que ya no sería por mis visiones, sino personalmente…

**Hola de nuevo gente, bueno, aquí termina el capítulo dos XD espero que lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus reviews XD**

**Ja ja ja en el próximo capítulo ya se va a saber quien es ese chico tan misterioso y lo que está buscando. Bueno, también se va a saber si va a haber lucha… o algo. **

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora me despido XD Nos vemos pronto… dentro de 1 semana o algo así para pensar bien como va a ser el capítulo 2 y dejarlo bien bueno… o eso espero XD**

**Nos vemos… **

**Atte: Kahia-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola,**** aquí estoy de nuevo. Después de la semana del terremoto terremotoso que ¿¿¿terremoteo??? Costa Rica (Bueno, un día antes, porque el terremoto fue jueves XD). Con las ideas un poco revueltas con tanto movimiento. (¡¡Kahia-chan se sintió en la licuadora más grande del mundo!! XD, pero estoy bien, sobreviví Buajaja), pero presentando el capítulo 2 como lo había prometido, en la semana que lo prometí y todo como lo había dicho… o algo XD.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, aunque vaya a estar misteriosamente misterioso y tal vez se sientan misteriosos al leer X3 ja ja ja…**

**Antes de comenzar aquí están las respuestas de los reviews anónimos XD**

**Shia, ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Espero también verte en el próximo capítulo y que lo disfrutes tanto como este…Sí, la verdad me gusta hacerlo desde la perspectiva de Alice para poder utilizar el poder de las visiones XD… El personaje del misterio misterioso que causa… ¿¿¿¿¿¿misterio?????? Ja ja ja… creo que es natural… a usted por lo general le gustan más mis personajes malos que los buenos XD ja ja ja… Esta vez quiero hacer algo diferente, puede ser que no se muera nadie… o algo…**

**Arizbe Hilka,****Sí, creo que es mucho tiempo, pero es para poder hacer algo bueno e interesante para el próximo capítulo… o algo XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el fic! Espero que leas el próximo capítulo y lo disfrutes tanto como este… sí, el asunto de los celos es divertido… Bueno, siempre y cuando no sea con uno en la vida real… o algo. Sí, Alice es mi personaje favorito de esta saga, es muy graciosa y me gusta utilizar sus visiones a mi voluntad.**

**Jason****, Que bueno que te gustara, espero que disfrutes este segundo capítulo tanto como el primero XD emm… creo que no tengo mucho que decir; pero bueno, espero que sigas mandando reviews y que sigas leyendo también. **

**Nos****vemos**** al final del**** capítulo****para contarles****más**** o ****menos**** lo ****que****va**** a pas****ar en el próximo capítulo… o algo que hago después del fic XD**

Había gran conmoción en casa desde que mis visiones aparecieron aquella lluviosa tarde. Todos se movían nerviosos por todas partes, y se daban discusiones sobre técnicas de batalla y las estrategias que debíamos utilizar.

- Te digo que no, Jasper –decía Emmett el jueves por la tarde después de clases –Lo mejor es un ataque sorpresa.

- Si esta persona o lo que sea puede controlar las visiones de Alice, no podremos saber en dónde se encuentra –explicó Jasper tranquilamente –lo más seguro es que él nos sorprenda a nosotros.

- Pero tampoco podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados –protestó Emmett cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho –pedirme que sea paciente es como pedirle a un humano que no sea tan… predecible. Es algo imposible, simplemente, la impaciencia es mi don.

- En ese caso, hay que ponernos a entrenar cuanto antes –intervino Edward –no hay que estar perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido.

Por lo general, me hubiera encantado entrenar con ellos y todo eso, pero tantos huecos en mis visiones me daban una jaqueca terrible; especialmente cuando me pedían que tratara de ver dónde estaba aquel chico.

Era como si tuviéramos una batalla en mi mente, y él me estuviera venciendo por completo.

**(…)**

Con tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza, el fin de semana llegó sin que yo pudiera darme cuenta, y con ello, las visiones desaparecieron de una forma muy extraña.

- Concéntrate, Alice –me pidió Rosalie por enésima vez –dinos, ¿Qué es lo que te está mostrando?

- Nada –respondí animadamente. Por fin, podía sonreír y volver a ser la misma de antes –no me muestra nada desde ayer a medianoche.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que se ha ido? –preguntó Esme, quien estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala -¿No pensaba atacarnos?

- ¡Oh, maldición! –exclamó Emmett decepcionado -¡Yo quería tener algo con que entretenerme por un rato! Pelear con ustedes ya no es tan divertido como al principio.

- No creo que sea eso –intervino Jasper después de pensarlo durante unos minutos –No sabemos aún que es lo que ocurre con las visiones de Alice. El porque él le muestra cosas de vez en cuando y de vez en cuando no. Es muy extraño, y al parecer esta persona está utilizando nuestra confusión a su favor; lo más seguro es que éste esperando que nos despistemos para venir a atacarnos. Nada nos garantiza que se haya marchado.

- ¿Qué piensas? –preguntó Carlise -¿Debemos seguir el plan como antes, o esperar a ver si vuelve a aparecer?

- Entrenar sería mejor, al menos por un mes más –continuó Edward –Jasper tiene razón. Nada nos garantiza que no volverá…

- Vamos, basta de discusiones –lo interrumpió Rosalie haciendo que la sala se quedara en completo silencio –No podrá concentrarse si todos están hablando.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza pero, por más que tuviera, no lograba ver nada. Era como si estuviera completamente ciega. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, logré vislumbrar una pequeña habitación pesimamente iluminada, en la cual no podía ver nada.

"¡No!" exclamó en mi mente una voz masculina bastante grave y ruda.

Sentí el suelo de la sala bajo mis rodillas, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me estaba haciendo gritar como desquiciada.

- ¡Aléjense! –escuché decir a alguien, pero no pude identificar quién –yo me haré cargo de ella.

Fuese quien fuese la persona que había hablado, me tomó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, y me llevó hasta lo que pensé que era mi habitación; aunque era difícil saberlo, ya que no había abierto mis ojos desde que intenté concentrarme en mis visiones.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? –preguntó Jasper.

- Eso creo… -respondí, abriendo por fin los ojos –al menos ya no me duele tanto la cabeza. Solo estoy un poco asustada.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –interrogó él con preocupación.

- Me habló –le dije desesperada, la situación me ponía nerviosa -¡Todo fue horrible! Su voz era la más fría y cruel que he escuchado en toda mi vida.

- Tranquila –murmuró tomando mi cara entre sus manos –No dejaremos que nada malo te ocurra. No dejaré que se acerque a ti, yo te protegeré.

Aquellas palabras tan sinceras llenaron mi corazón con una nueva esperanza. La esperanza de un mañana, un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo día en el que las cosas serían diferentes.

- En verdad te lo agradezco –lo miré a los ojos y le sonreí mucho más tranquila.

Una pequeña sonrisa también iluminó su rostro; me encantaba ver esa sonrisa, por más pequeña que fuera. Se veía tan bien en él…

Por un segundo pareció dudar de algo, pero no supe de que se trataba, hasta que vi que lentamente su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al mío.

- Disculpen –interrumpió Emmett, asomando su cabeza por la puerta –no me gusta molestar cuando alguien empieza a ponerse cursi pero, la presencia de Jasper se solicita en la sala en estos momentos…

- Claro… -replicó Jasper bastante incómodo –en seguida…

Rápidamente se apartó de mí y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, en dónde Emmett lo esperaba con impaciencia.

Maldito Emmett, había arruinado mi momento feliz. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan inoportuno? Había esperado durante mucho tiempo por esto, y en solo cuestión de segundos, él lo arruinó todo.

**(…)**

El fin de semana se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Con tantos entrenamientos y tácticas, no nos dio tiempo de pensar en otras cosas.

Sin embargo, el lunes había llegado por fin, y con ello también nuevas visiones. Al parecer aquella persona quería mostrarme todo lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana, y no de una manera muy agradable.

"Hoy por fin descubrirás quién soy y cuales son mis verdaderas intensiones" escuché de nuevo aquella voz en mi cabeza "Te estaré esperando después de clases, y más te vale que vayas sola al lugar que yo te diga. Ya me comunicaré contigo más tarde"

Aquel horrible dolor de cabeza volvió a hacerse presente, pero esta vez procuré no gritar, ya que eso podría llamar la atención de los demás.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Sin embargo, no podía dejar la rutina para después; así que me dirigí a mis clases como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro día.

"Te estaré esperando en el árbol torcido del aparcamiento a la hora del descanso" habló de nuevo esa persona, cuando estaba en clase de literatura "No faltes, si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias. Quien sabe… tal vez alguno de tus amigos podría salir lastimado"

Apenas escuché el timbre para el receso, corrí hacia el aparcamiento dónde me habían dicho, pero al parecer el chico misterioso aún no había llegado.

- Me da gusto volver a verte –dijo la voz de ese joven. A decir verdad, su voz se escuchaba mucho más aterradora en persona que en mi mente –te he estado buscando por un largo tiempo.

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunté al verlo aparecer detrás de mí -¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Alexander Luxctenth –se presentó mirándome con aquellos ojos de color rojo y con una expresión de odio –me mandaron a buscarte. Yo no te busco porque quiera. Alguien me ha mandado para llevarte de vuelta a casa.

- ¿De vuelta a casa? –interrogué confundida.

- ¡Alice! –gritó Jasper a lo lejos.

- ¡Genial! –dijo aquella persona entre dientes –sabía que no era buena idea venir aquí.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jasper de nuevo -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Sabes que no te hubiera dejado venir sola. Sabes que…

- ¡Vete! –lo interrumpió Alexander –si quieres a tu noviecita viva, más te vale que nos dejes solos.

No me di cuenta de cuando se había acercado tanto a mi, pero ahora tenía sus dientes cerca de mi cuello, y sabía que él no dudaría en atacarme si alguien hacia un movimiento en falso.

- Por favor, haz lo que él pide –le indiqué a Jasper –estaré bien.

A pesar de todo, Jasper continuó ahí, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.

El chico me tomó entre sus brazos con rapidez y comenzó a correr hacia las afueras de las instalaciones del instituto. Era más rápido que cualquier persona que hubiese visto antes, incluso más rápido que cualquiera de nosotros.

Jasper se quedó atrás en poco tiempo, y no tardamos en perderlo por completo en cuestión de segundos.

- Ahora si –dijo aquel chico –aquí no hay nadie que pueda interrumpir mi labor. Antes que todo, hay varias cosas del pasado que debo recordarte; después de todo, todo esto tiene que ver con tu pasado, con quién fuiste y con quién eres ahora.

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y dejen sus reviews (Aquí es dónde aparezco yo con mi pequeño buzón de recolecta de reviews para llegar a los 100 reviews XD). Creo que estuvo un poco más largo que el otro… o eso me pareció XD ja ja ja. **

**Gracias a****: andrea potter-black, marinna93, shia, Arizbe Hilka, CullenAlice, Jason y AliceC.-Whitlock.**

**En el próximo capítulo, por fin se van a saber algunas cosas del pasado de Alice (Obviamente no todas XD), y por fin vamos a empezar con el problema de los celos y todo eso XD**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora me despido.**

**Nos veremos dentro de una semana cuando venga a presentarles el capítulo 3 XD**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… ****no los voy a molestar mucho con las habladas del principio. Así que espero que disfruten el capítulo 3 XD ja ja ja…**

**montse, hola XD que bueno que te gustó. Si… misterioso, pero después de todo, ¿qué haría uno sin los misterios de la vida? Espero que continúes**** leyendo y dejando muchos reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD**

**shia, buajaja… si… como siempre, mostrando la maldad que me caracteriza dejando todo en la mejor parte. Eso demuestra que los Alexanders son muy útiles, especialmente para guardar información… o algo. No sabía que te había llamado la atención él… pero que bueno. Si… pobres personajes inventados por mí. Siempre terminan muchos metros bajo tierra. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD **

**CELINA... hola XD… bueno, es una historia inconclusa por ahora, pero bueno la continuaré hasta que se me acaben las ideas… o algo. Buajaja… si, la verdad es que Meyer dejó algunos huecos por ahí, especialmente con esta pareja. Bueno… como puedes ver, todos los personajes siguen vivos… por ahora… después quién sabe (solo yo XD). Espero verte en los capítulos siguientes también. **

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo para contarles lo que va a pasar en el próximo… o algo XD**

Lo miré confundida. ¿Qué era lo que él sabía sobre mí?

Lo más seguro era que nos hubiéramos conocido antes de que yo encontrara a Jasper. Tal vez por esa razón se me hacía tan familiar, aunque no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, por mi cabeza siempre estaba la duda de por qué había olvidado todo mi pasado. Seguramente era algo muy malo, pero aún así, quería saberlo.

-Lo primero que tienes que entender, es que tú no siempre fuiste la princesa buena del cuento. Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro, y el tuyo no es el mejor de todos.

-¿Qué sabes tú sobre mí? –pregunté finalmente. –Por más malo que sea… quiero saberlo, tengo que saberlo…

Sus ojos rojos, me miraron con aquella expresión llena de rencor que supuse que lo caracterizaba.

-Sí, yo te conocía –contestó con voz áspera. –Pero esta estúpida muñeca frágil como porcelana no es nada parecida a la que yo conocí. Es… decepcionante. ¡No puedo creer como fuiste capaz de querer olvidarnos para tener una… vida como la que estás viviendo ahora!

No sabía si él realmente me estaba diciendo la verdad, pero había algo en él que me decía que debía creerle…

-¿Cómo era yo antes? –quise saber.

-Eras alguien fuerte, que no se detenía ante nadie, que no recibía órdenes de nadie más que las suyas –suspiró con fuerza –¡Todo lo contrario a la Alice de ahora!- me miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en sus labios, como si realmente pensara que yo era un ser inferior a él. -¡Ahora no eres más que una muñeca sin cerebro a la que le dicen lo que tiene que hacer, y tú obedeces como si fueras una simple sirvienta!

-Las cosas no son así –respondí. –Mi familia sabe lo que es mejor para mí. Ellos sólo quieren verme feliz.

-¡Oh… claro! –dijo con sarcasmo el joven. –Entonces lo mejor para ti es lo que ellos dicen, ¿no es así? En ese caso, ¿en dónde queda tú libertad?

-¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera! –me defendí; el muchacho empezaba a exasperarme. –¡Soy tan libre como quiero ser! ¡Tengo toda la libertad que quiero!

-¡Tú no eres la chica que transformaron para mí! –comentó, cruzándose de brazos. –Estuve buscándote durante muchos años. Sin embargo, tú no has perdido el tiempo –me miró con desprecio –¡Te olvidaste de nosotros y conseguiste una familia!- de un momento a otro, su tono agresivo y fuerte se volvió un leve susurro resentido. -…Y hasta un nuevo compañero para compartir tu vida.

-¿Por qué me estás buscando? –pregunté inquieta. –Ahora que sabes todo eso, también deberías saber que no quiero regresar; así que no entiendo el significado de tu visita, sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

-Te quieren de vuelta en casa… –me explicó sin cambiar el tono despectivo de su voz –Yo, por mi parte, me encargaré de que vuelvas a ser la de antes. No me importa tener que acabar con la vida de tu querido noviecito si es necesario.

Antes de que pudiera contestar cualquier cosa, Jasper llegó corriendo a mi encuentro y se puso entre Alexander y yo con sus brazos extendidos.

Alexander rió fuertemente, pero no se movió de su lugar; tan solo se limitó a mirar a Jasper con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? –preguntó Jasper sin cambiar su postura.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir por hoy –replicó Alexander, y luego se volvió hacia mí. –Nos veremos pronto, Alice, y piensa en la propuesta que te hice… En verdad te conviene.

El chico de los ojos rojos desapareció; pensé que por fin se había ido, pero en menos de un segundo, se encontraba nuevamente a mi lado.

-No pensarás que me iba a marchar así como así, ¿verdad? –preguntó Alexander sonriendo con maldad. –Todavía falta algo…

Jasper se volteó rápidamente en nuestra dirección y miró al joven de cabello oscuro de manera desafiante.

- ¡Déjala en paz! –exclamó Jasper, quién estaba por comenzar una pelea.

La sonrisa del chico de ojos rojos se extendió aún más al ver la reacción de mi novio (si se le puede llamar así…). Estaba completamente segura de que él estaba planeando algo…

Antes de que alguno de nosotros dos pudiera tan siquiera moverse, Alexander me besó en los labios y desapareció de nuevo.

-¡Dame una buena razón para no ir tras él y arrancarle la cabeza! –exclamó Jasper cuando vio que el chico no regresaba.

-No vale la pena… –contesté sin salir aún de mi asombro. –Es sólo un loco. No vale la pena que te pongas así por algo sin importancia.

-¿Algo sin importancia? –interrogó enojado. –Alice… la situación no es buena, y lo sabes… no sabemos quién es este… chico y lo que sea capaz de hacer. Prométeme que no volverás a verlo tú sola.

"Tú no eres la chica que transformaron para mí…" recordé aquellas palabras que Alexander había dicho. "…Un nuevo compañero para compartir tu vida".

-Lo sé, es peligroso –coincidí. –Pero hay muchas cosas que él tiene que explicarme aún.

-¡¿Explicar cosas como qué?! –preguntó con furia, dándome la espalda. –¡¿El beso que te dio antes de irse?!

-¡Oh, vamos Jasper! –grité sin poder contenerme. -¡Lo dices como si yo hubiera tenido la culpa!

-¿Puedo saber al menos sobre qué hablaron y qué clase de propuesta te hizo? –me pidió, conteniendo un poco su rabia.

"¿Cómo puedo decirle algo así?" me preguntaba mentalmente mientras pensaba en lo que podía decirle "Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte la verdad".

-En verdad lo lamento mucho –susurré débilmente. –Sé que te vas a molestar, pero no puedo decírtelo.

-Claro… genial –repuso dirigiéndome una mirada resentida.

Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente.

-No te vayas –murmuré. –Por favor…

Ya era demasiado tarde, Jasper había desaparecido entre los árboles, dejándome completamente sola.

**(…)**

Jasper no me había vuelto a hablar desde hacía ya tres días. Tres días de completa indiferencia, en donde no me había dirigido ni la más mínima mirada.

¡Ya no soportaba tanta indiferencia de su parte! ¡Quería que me hablara de nuevo, que me mirara!

Tenía que decirle lo que estaba pasando; sabía que la verdad lo lastimaría, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dije el cuarto día, cuando lo vi sentado en un sillón de la sala. –Estuve tratando de protegerte de esto, pero no me dejas opción. Tengo que decírtelo ahora.

Le conté casi todo lo que Alexander me había dicho, con una pequeña excepción…

-Hay algo más… -replicó seriamente. –Te conozco. Sé que hay algo más que te está molestando acerca de ese chico.

-Sí… la verdad es que es mucho peor de lo que había imaginado –afirmé mirándolo bastante asustada. –Hay algo que no te he dicho, pero es muy difícil para mí… no sé como decírtelo.

Me miró en silencio esperando que yo volviera a hablar, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-¿Es algo muy malo? –quiso saber, mirándome con expresión preocupada. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Está bien, te lo contaré… pero antes tienes que prometerme que no irás a buscarlo.

-Lo prometo –respondió simplemente.

-Yo… fui… yo fui… -comencé a decir. –Convertida… para… él.

**Hola de nuevo XD espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen reviews ****ja ja ja XD La verdad es que no sé si está más largo o más corto que el anterior, pero al menos este es el final del capítulo 3 XD**

**Gracias a: ****, andrea potter–black, montse, shia, Arizbe Hilka, marinna93 y CELINA.**

**En el ****próximo****capítulo, se verá la reacción de Jasper a lo que Alice le acaba de contar… y también otras cosas XD ja ja ja.**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora me despido.**

**Nos veremos dentro de una semana cuando venga a presentarles el capítulo 4 XD**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola de nuevo X****D Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4. ¡¡Este capítulo es importante porque trae una pequeña sorpresa para todas!! Durante unas cuantas semanas cambiaré de personaje principal para mostrar algunas reacciones de otros personajes. **

**Este capít****ulo tiene dos dedicatorias importantes: Una para mi hermana Rubymoon-Faith por ayudarme con todo lo de la ortografía y eso XD y la otra es para CELINA, quien sé que no está pasando un buen momento (no es la mejor manera de demostrarlo, pero una buena amiga nunca te abandona y siempre se acuerda de ti). Muchas gracias XD. **

**yopp: La verdad entre Alice y Alexander no hay nada realmente, puede que él haya sido muy importante en la vida de ella en el pasado, pero este es el presente… o algo así XD. Bueno, esta posteado como un Alice/Jasper, y no creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión, así que no hay de qué preocuparse XD. ¡Oh! ¡Eso es cierto! ¡Que pena! ¡Muero de la pena penosa que da pena! Se me olvidó decir al principio del fic (y en los otros 3 capítulos) que este era un AU. Al ser un Universo Alterno decidí ponerlos así para que el fic tuviera un poco de trama… o algo (digamos). Espero que mandes más preguntas cuando lo creas necesario. La verdad es que no me gusta que nadie se quede con dudas… o algo. Pero, una pregunta… ¿qué significa pire? Es que en este país esa palabra no se conoce… espero que continúes leyendo. Nos vemos XD.**

**montse: ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! XD ¡Qué orgullo más orgulloso que enorgullece XD! Sí… pobrecito Jasper… es víctima de mi maldad… o algo XD. Bueno, este fic se publica todos los miércoles entre 1 y 4 de la tarde (hora de Costa Rica). Así que espero verte por aquí el próximo miércoles XD. Nos vemos XD.**

**shia: ¡Vaya! ¿El final te dejó en blanco? Debo admitir que no tenía muchas ideas para ese capítulo, pero bueno, al menos parece que les gustó… o algo XD. Sí… el Jasper de la pelí no me convenció mucho. Yo me lo imagino más lindo (usted me conoce y sabe como vuela mi imaginación XD). ¡Qué bueno Alexander en dibujito! XD se vería divertido (según mi imaginación… o algo XD). Suele pasar cuando uno dibuja mucho, o cuando uno tiene mucha imaginación XD. En fin, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD. **

**Dakira: ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! ¡Qué orgullo más orgulloso que enorgullece XD! Bueno, la verdad es que tengo dos ideas para lo del pasado de Alice: La primera es la del hospital, y la segunda es hacer un pasado diferente totalmente inventado por mí XD. La verdad creo que optaré por la segunda opción, pero todavía no estoy demasiado segura XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD.**

**CELINA: ¿Qué puedo decir?... ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Aquí hay más! ¡Aquí hay más! XD. Bueno, espero que ya las cosas estén mejor por allá. Muchas gracias por contarme tus problemas y secretos, y por toda la confianza que me tienes XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD **

**¡****Espero que disfruten este capítulo y que dejen sus reviews XD!**

**Nos veremos después del capítulo… o algo XD****.**

_**JASPER POV**_

¡Eso no puede ser cierto! ¡Alice tiene que estar bromeando!

De seguro ese sujeto ha estado engañándola. Esa es la única explicación lógica: ella ha caído en la trampa como una niña inocente.

Ella fue creada para mí… ¡Es mía!

-¿Qué clase de prueba te dio? –le pregunté, aún sin poder creerlo. –Supongo que te dio algo para que le creyeras, ¿cierto?

-No, pero… -comenzó a decir. –Hay algo que me dice que no está mintiendo.

Sus palabras eran como cuchillos que me traspasaban sin piedad. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta del efecto que sus palabras tienen en mí en estos momentos?

¡Yo no voy a perder a _**MI**_ Alice por un estúpido niño que anda diciendo cosas por ahí! ¡Todo esto no tiene sentido!

Pero ya me las pagará ese sujeto…

-No te puedes dejar llevar por todo lo que te digan –le dije, sin salir aún del asombro. –Él solo te está engañando. ¡No puedes dejar que te separe de mí!

Di por terminada nuestra corta discusión. Generalmente no me gustaba tener que llegar al punto de discutir con ella, pero en este caso tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y salí dando un fuerte portazo.

Todo esto era difícil de asimilar, en especial el sentimiento que me hacía querer arrancarle la cabeza a ese tal Alexander: Celos.

No los había experimentado antes, pero no me agradaban.

Corrí hasta el bosque. Tal vez golpear y destruir unos cuantos árboles me ayudarían a calmar un poco mi ira, como siempre lo había hecho.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía, y también me sentía inseguro y confundido: Miedo de perder a la chica que amo, inseguro al no saber lo que Alice piensa de Alexander y lo que piensa hacer al respecto, y confundido por cómo las cosas van tan rápido, de cómo ese sujeto aparece de la nada reclamando su derecho sobre la chica que siempre creí que era para mí.

-¡Oye! –exclamó Emmett a poca distancia de donde me encontraba -¡Estás espantando a mi comida! ¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?

Sin darme cuenta, en menos de dos minutos había destruido más de tres árboles y aún no lograba sentirme mejor; la ira todavía se encontraba ahí y no había disminuido ni un poco.

-No estoy de humor para esto –contesté arrancando otro árbol desde sus raíces. –Necesito estar solo un momento, y tu presencia no ayuda mucho.

-¡Vaya! –gritó él en tono burlón –¡Parece que estás teniendo problemas! Déjame adivinar… -fingió pensarlo por un instante –Alice te reclamó la falta de una relación seria. Ya era hora de que lo hiciera…

-¿De qué estás hablando? –pregunté confundido. –El problema tiene que ver con ella, pero no se trata de eso. No creo que lo entiendas, de todas formas; es muy diferente verlo en series de televisión y películas.

-Entonces cuéntame, a ver si es verdad que no voy a entender nada.

Le conté sobre la aparición de Alexander, de la propuesta (que no sabía aún qué rayos era) que le había hecho a Alice y del beso que le había dado al despedirse de ella.

No sabía por qué me molestaba en explicarle todo esto a Emmett; ni siquiera tenía pensado contárselo a nadie. Por más que estaba seguro que Edward pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, no le iba a hablar sobre el tema, y estaba seguro que él no me preguntaría nada.

Emmett nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio; todo lo tomaba a broma, y seguramente esta no sería la excepción. Hablar con él siempre había sido como hablar con un niño pequeño, que por más que el tiempo pasara, nunca maduraba.

-Oh… -murmuró asimilando lo que acababa de decirle. –No comprendo del todo eso de los celos. Si bien es cierto, ese chico… cualquiera que sea su nombre, te ha dado razones de sobra para desconfiar. Después de todo Alice será quién de la última palabra. No tienes de que preocuparte, esa batalla ya la tienes ganada.

-¿Y qué tal si no es así? –contesté, mirando todo el desastre que había causado con mi descarga de ira. -¿Qué hago si su respuesta no es la que espero? No estoy acostumbrado a estar sin ella.

-¡Ja ja ja! –se rió con fuerza. -¡Qué tonto! Tampoco nadie podría imaginar a Alice sin ti ¡Fueron creados para estar juntos! Igual que Rosalie y yo…

-Eso pensé yo también –afirmé con desánimo.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? –interrogó sonriendo. -¿Piensas pelear con él?

Lo pensé durante un minuto. Pelear con Alexander no era mala idea; sin embargo, no sabía en dónde se escondía ese gran cobarde, y tampoco sabía que esperar de él.

-Me gustaría investigar un poco sobre él –mencioné. –Hay muchas cosas que no calzan; de todas maneras no está de más saber a quién me estoy enfrentando. Tengo que conocer a mi rival.

-¡Una investigación! –gritó emocionado. –¡Tienes que dejar que te ayude!

-No –repliqué inmediatamente. –Emmett, no es un juego de detectives. En verdad, entre menos personas estén involucradas es mejor.

-Por favor –puso su cara de súplica. (N/a: de esas que se parecen a los ojos del gato con botas en la película de Shrek) –No te molestaré… ¿Sí?

-De acuerdo –accedí con un largo suspiro de resignación. Era mejor aceptar antes que se pusiera necio. –Pero si quieres ayudar debes tomarte el trabajo en serio.

-Claro… -aceptó, sonriendo satisfecho con mi respuesta. –Pero antes que nada, un buen detective siempre tiene que estar bien vestido para un nuevo trabajo.

-Emmett, no vamos a utilizar disfraces de ningún tipo –respondí, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, él ya había desaparecido.

Sabía que era una mala idea meter en esto a Emmett, pero ya qué… ahora tenía que esperar a que se le ocurriera volver, disfrazado de quién sabe que cosa.

Regresó unos minutos después, con un disfraz del que era imposible no reírse. Llevaba una larga gabardina color café, con un sombrero del mismo color. En la mano derecha sostenía una gran lupa, y en la izquierda una pipa, de la cual salían burbujas de jabón en lugar de humo cuando se la metía a la boca.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estoy listo para la misión –afirmó Emmett. –Será mejor que nos dividamos el territorio en dos y empecemos de una vez.

-Yo iré por el norte y el sur –indiqué sin aceptar ninguna clase de réplica. –Ve tú por el este y el oeste y reúne toda la información que puedas sobre Alexander Luxctenth. Nos veremos aquí al anochecer, y por favor trata de no llamar demasiado la atención.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema –repuso él, soplando nuevamente en la pipa, de la cual salieron decenas de burbujas de jabón.

Por fin comencé mi camino dirigiéndome al norte, en dónde esperaba poder encontrar la suficiente información para despejar mis dudas.

Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, podría dar con el escondite de Alexander directamente. Así arreglaríamos toda esta confusión, y tal vez la vida volvería a ser la misma de antes.

Si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era que no me daría por vencido. Yo no perdería a Alice sin antes haber luchado.

Aunque sabía que él tampoco lo haría, y seguramente estaría pensando lo mismo que yo, no me dejaría vencer.

Todo esto era tontería, una simple y vil mentira de parte de él.

Había decidido que ya no me iba a preocupar hasta saber si lo que decía era verdad. Si realmente era como él decía, tendríamos que demostrar cual de los dos era el mejor.

Se convertiría en una batalla dura, sangrienta y fría, y tengo una ligera idea de a qué podría enfrentarme, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo por ella y por ganar su amor de la manera más justa.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo XD y que dejen sus reviews XD ja ja ja… yo sé que es un poco corto el capítulo, pero es que no tenía muchas ideas… ****Sorry TT_TT. A parte de ****que****esta**** pésimo… o algo TT_TT.**

**Gracias a: Arizbe Hilka, andrea potter-black, yopp, ****montse, shia, Deebbie, , Dakira, CELINA y Ayami Miyazaki.**

**En el ****próximo capítulo veremos cómo van las investigaciones de Jasper y Emmett sobre Alexander. (Jasper el super detective XD ¡Buajaja!).**

**Perdón si no lo aclaré antes, pero este es un AU… bueno, yo nunca me di cuenta de que no lo había avisado hasta ahora. Perdón. Es que no me fijé en eso. Estaba tan emocionada con sacar el primer capítulo que no me di cuenta TT_TT ¡Qué pena, penosa que da pena! TT_TT. **

**Espero verlos en los próximos capítulos, porque muy pronto sabrán de qué se tratan mis 3 capítulos sorpresa (6, 7 y 8) XD.**

**¡Nos vemos el próximo miércoles! (El mismo día, a hora parecida y en la misma página XD).**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ****XD Como cada miércoles, aquí esta un capítulo más de mi fic, el cual espero que disfruten mucho antes de dejar sus muy preciados reviews. **

**Este capítulo se verá desde**** dos perspectivas diferentes, ya que Jasper y Emmett están haciendo sus respectivas investigaciones; así que este capítulo es de ellos dos.**

**yopp, hola XD sí****, siempre un poco de misterio es bueno… así me queda fácil empezar el otro capítulo de cómo lo había dejado XD. ¡Oh! La parte de los detectives tenía que hacerla XD es mi manera de hacer algo divertido entre tanta seriedad. Bueno, con respecto a Alexander creo que vas a tener que esperar un poco, pero creo que valdrá la pena… o algo XD. ¡Uy sí! ¡Qué super pena! Pero bueno, la verdad es que fue un error de emoción (siempre me emociono mucho con todo XD). Bueno, para algo romántico entre Alice y Jasper no hace falta mucho XD. ¡Oh! ¡Qué emoción tan emocionante! ¡He aprendido algo nuevo! XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y que lo disfrutes tanto como este XD.**

**shia, hola XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Sí, la verdad es que Emmett es un caso XD y fue lo primero que logré imaginar para una de las partes divertidas del fic XD. La verdad es que yo nunca he leído novelas de misterio, pero bueno, tal vez lea una que otra algún día… o algo XD. ¡Wa! Sí… pobre Jasper… creo que cayó en desgracia conmigo XD. Sí, algún día encontrará la felicidad XD. Bueno, en este capítulo sale mucho Emmett XD y supongo que por ahí va a parecer una que otra vez XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y que lo disfrutes tanto como este XD.**

**CELINA, bueno, entre tanta conmoción las lágrimas de la risa son buenas… o algo XD. ¡Claro! ¿Qué sería del fic sin Emmett?… Él es el que le pone lo gracioso a todo XD. Bueno, la verdad es que sí… qué malvada que soy… usted sabe mucho antes que los demás lo que va a pasar… nunca la puedo sorprender TT_TT. Yo no me aburro cuando me cuentas tus problemas, más bien me siento feliz cuando sé que confías tanto en mí como para contarme las cosas… o algo XD. Las amigas siempre te dicen la verdad en la cara (en mi caso por teléfono o mensaje de texto XD, entonces no es en la cara…) por más dura que sea XD. No tienes por qué darme las gracias. Sólo hago lo que hacen las amigas XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo y que lo disfrutes tanto como este XD.**

**SARAY, hola XD ¡Gracias! ¡Qué bueno que te guste! ¡Qué orgullo más orgulloso! XD. Bueno, por ahora el fic ha sido muy serio, excepto por las payasadas que pongo por acá y lo de Emmett XD. ¡Wa! Entonces de ahora en adelante espero verte más seguido por aquí ¡Qué feliz! XD. Bueno, con lo de tu prima, ella y yo nos conocemos desde hace muchos años XD. Así que hago lo posible para ayudarla en todo lo que pueda XD. ¡Uy! Cierto, lo del cine… bueno, qué mal que tu prima no supiera que te iba a gustar tanto el libro, pero bueno, los dos proyectos de cine que tenemos en estos momentos son: Corazón de Tinta y Underworld Begins. Espero que verte en el próximo capítulo. Nos vemos XD. **

**Nos veremos al final del capítulo para hacer uno que otro comentario… o algo XD.**

_**EMMETT**__**'S POV**_

Caminé en dirección al Oeste, en busca de lo necesario para cumplir con esta nueva misión. ¡Era hora de que Emmett, el super detective, tomara en sus manos este nuevo caso para ayudar a su hermano Jasper!

Este es un pueblo pequeño, pero aún así no hay muchos lugares en dónde se pueda encontrar información sobre vampiros, especialmente sobre uno que estaba muy bien escondido.

Tenía todo lo que necesitaba para poder comenzar con el trabajo: Mi libreta de notas importantes, la cual estaba llena de dibujos que se movían cuando uno pasaba muy rápido las páginas, mi gabardina, mi sombrero, la lupa grande, y lo más importante de todo, mi pipa.

Eran las dos de la tarde aproximadamente, y la lluvia comenzaba a caer fuertemente, golpeando mi cara. Para no llamar mucho la atención, saqué mi paraguas de pollitos de colores. Después de todo, un buen detective tenía que estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

Muchas personas me miraban como si estuviera loco, y los niños me señalaban mientras se reían.

"_¡Ja! ¡Montón de envidiosos! Sólo hacen esas cosas porque ninguno tiene un disfraz tan espectacular como el mío"_ pensé, mientras seguía mi camino sin prestarles más atención de la debida.

¿En dónde se puede esconder un vampiro malvado? Lo más probable es que no esté en casa de su madre. Aunque, pensándolo bien… tal vez sí. Tal vez sabe que nunca en nuestra descabellada vida inmortal se nos ocurrirá pensar que se encuentra con ella, y por eso se refugie ahí.

Lo mejor era levantar una lista sobre los posibles lugares donde este tal… no sé quién… se podía ocultar. Entonces, comencé a hacer la lista en mi libreta:

_**Posibles lugares**___

-En el subsuelo (_En dónde debería estar, claro_).

-En una cueva, con una bestia enorme de mascota (_Grr, Grrrrr… Grrrrrrrrrr). _

-Afuera, dónde todo el mundo lo viera (_Así pasaría desapercibido como cualquier otro humano, aunque llevara la palabra "Malo" en tamaño gigante grabada en la espalda)._

-Y sobre todo, la casa de su madre (_Claro, todo lo malo se aprende en casa)._

_**Lugares poco probables**_

-La fábrica abandonada (_La cual cerraron porque se podía caer en cualquier momento)._

-La casa de la familia Anderson (_En la cual el hombre de la casa mató a su esposa e hijos y después optó por el suicidio)._

-La mansión abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad (_Se cuenta que ahí hay fantasmas y espíritus malignos. De seguro a él le dan miedo esas cosas)._

-El cuarto oscuro para revelar fotografías (_Es el lugar perfecto para esconderse… si no entran personas a cada rato a revelar fotografías)._

Le tomé fotografías a todos los lugares tanto probables como poco probables… excepto a la casa de su madre por razones obvias… No sabía dónde vivía.

**(…)**

Entré a una taberna para interrogar a las personas que se encontraban ahí, pero terminaron por sacarme entre cuatro personas por comportamiento violento, y lo mismo sucedió cuando entré a una que otra tienda.

Tenía demasiado tiempo todavía como para volver a encontrarme con Jasper en el bosque y enseñarle mi genial investigación, así que intentaría seguir buscando un poco de información sobre… ese chico… en las calles de la ciudad.

-¡Vamos, confiesa! –le ordené a un hombre joven que tenía cara de poder conocer a… como se llame. -¡Yo sé que usted conoce a ese chico! ¡No me acuerdo de su nombre, pero yo se que usted lo conoce!

-Disculpe… -murmuró el hombre bastante nervioso. –No sé de quién me está hablando. Si al menos pudiera darme más información…

-¡Del chico! –lo interrumpí -¡¿De quién más cree que estoy hablando?!

-Pero yo conozco muchos –dijo con un tono de confusión. -¿De cuál de todos me hablas?

-¡Ajá! –exclamé. –¡Entonces está usted afirmando que conoce al chico!

-¡Ya te dije que conozco muchos! –gritó exasperado. –Si no me dejas en paz llamaré a la policía.

-Entonces quiero la información de cada chico que conoce hasta llegar al que estoy buscando.

Estuve todo el resto de la tarde escuchando la información del hombre aquel.

¡Vaya pérdida de tiempo resulto ser! Conocía a cientos de chicos, pero ninguno calzaba con la descripción que Jasper me dio.

Después de aquella larga conversación ya no había tiempo para nada más; tenía que ver a Jasper en menos de cinco minutos.

El trabajo de Emmett el gran detective había llegado a su final.

__________________________________________________________________

**JASPER´****S **_**POV**_

Me dirigí a la biblioteca de la ciudad… Si él era tan peligroso como pensábamos y tan temible como decía, a lo menor habría leyendas sobre él en los libros antiguos de vampiros… o tal vez el internet sirviera de algo.

Agarré varios libros de los estantes del lugar y los llevé a una mesa que estaba lejos de la ventana.

Tomé un libro: _Drácula_ y lo lancé lejos de donde estaba sentado, y fue a dar con una de las paredes de los estantes. Luego tomé otro. Éste se llamaba _Vampire Kisses_, pero con sólo ver el título quedó descartado. No era lo que estaba buscando, así que también descarté sus cuatro secuelas y el manga. **(N/a: Estos libros de hecho son de mis favoritos, pero había que tirar algo XD).**

Finalmente, llegué a cuatro libros que llamaron mi atención… los inspeccioné cuidadosamente; los nombres de los personajes me resultaban extrañamente conocidos, y las situaciones vividas por ellos también. Sus nombres eran: _Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer_. Estos últimos los dejé en la silla de al lado para leerlos más tarde para ver por qué los personajes y acontecimientos me resultaban tan familiares.

Después tomé uno que se llamaba: _Vampyr. _Éste parecía que me iba a servir; tenía muchos mitos y leyendas sobre vampiros.

Busqué a todos los Alexanders que había en el libro, pero ninguno calzaba con su descripción. Estaba a punto de llegar a los nombres que comenzaban con _"B" _y al final, antes de llegar a dicha letra, encontré un pequeño nombre con muy poca información.

Alexander Luxctenth… aquel era el nombre que estaba buscando, era seguro, lo recordaba bien… ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Pero… ¿cómo era posible que existiera tan poca información sobre él? Eso no me ayudaría mucho.

Lo único que decía el bendito libro era que no se conocía mucho sobre él, que los únicos datos certeros que se tenían era que había causado terror en varias ciudades grandes.

Definitivamente eso no me ayudaba. Esperaba que Emmett hubiera podido encontrar alguna información útil en su investigación, y que nadie hubiera salido herido por su culpa… Pero no era lo más probable, conociendo a Emmett y su discreción…

Después de revisar los cientos de libros que estaban en la mesa, y encontrar exactamente lo mismo en los que parecían servir, me dispuse a utilizar mi última esperanza: el internet.

Siguiendo la costumbre que tenía Bella, me metí a Google y puse Alexander Luxctenth. Sólo había una página que tenía su nombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces di "_click"_ en la página.

La información de esta página estaba más completa que la de los libros. En esta página decía:

"**Alexander Luxctenth:**_ Vampiro de más de 300 años, fue líder de un ejército de vampiros en Finlandia. Creó gran terror entre vampiros enemigos y humanos con sus grandes habilidades._

_Se dice que desapareció __hace muchos años, cuando su prometida escapó de un hospital psiquiátrico dónde la tenían encerrada. Nunca se supo que pasó con él después de que se marchó a buscarla. _

_Muchos __dicen que murió en manos de un grupo de vampiros en Nuevo México._

_Otros dicen que sigue vagando po__r el mundo en busca de su amor perdido como alma en pena, pero nadie sabe a ciencia cierta si sigue con vida. _

_Hasta ahora no se ha tenido más información sobre él._**"**

**(…)**

Pues claro que él seguía con vida… ¡y estaba aquí tratando de quitarme lo que me pertenece!

No me daré por vencido. Yo lucharé por ella hasta que ella me pida que me aleje y me diga que no me quiere volver a ver nunca más. Utilizaré todo lo que sé sobre Alexander Luxctenth en su contra, por más poco que sea. Utilizaré hasta mi última arma en su contra.

Salí de la biblioteca cuando la encargada me dijo que iban a cerrar. Estaba satisfecho con mi trabajo. No era mucho lo que había conseguido, pero un poco es mejor que nada.

No perdí más tiempo y me dirigí al bosque, en dónde había quedado de ver a Emmett. De seguro él ya estaría esperándome ahí para darme su reporte.

Me equivoqué. Tuve que esperar cinco minutos, los cuales me parecieron horas…

-¿Y bien? –le pregunté apenas apareció en el bosque. -¿Lograste averiguar algo?

-Se dice "¡hola!" primero –bromeó él, sentándose en la rama de un árbol mientras saludaba con una mano. –Bueno… no es información sobre él, pero sí sobre los lugares en dónde podría estar escondido. Tengo fotos y todo.

-Excelente –afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa. –Dame los lugares y las fotografías.

Definitivamente, la investigación de Emmett estaba al revés, pero sus intensiones eran buenas, y al menos sabía bien cuáles eran los lugares más posibles para empezar a buscarlo.

¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes ir a la fábrica abandonada, la casa de la familia Anderson y a la mansión abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad? ¡Esos lugares eran los mejores para esconderse aquí! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros lugares…

Ya estaba un paso más cerca. Había dado un paso más entre tanto misterio. Tenía aunque fuera una idea un poco más certera de quién era Alexander Luxctenth y de lo que era y fue capaz de hacer.

Por ahora, sólo tenía que ir a casa y esperar uno que otro día para sorprender a Alexander.

Lo buscaría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta poder encontrarlo. Hablaría con él de frente y arreglaría todo lo que estaba mal… y tal vez después de eso Alice y yo podríamos ser tan felices como siempre hemos sido…

**Bueno, este es el final del capítulo 5. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho y que dejen muchos reviews XD.**

**Ja ja ja…**** creo que el capítulo está muy largo… o algo, perdón si los aburrí mucho… o algo… espero que el próximo capítulo lo disfruten más XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos… cha cha cha chaaaaan (música de anuncio XD)**** ¡La super sorpresa sorpresiva que sorprende! Ésta consta de 3 capítulos especiales llamados: cha cha cha chaaaaan (de nuevo la música XD) Memorias XD.**

**Espero que les guste****, porque es un regalo para todos XD por llegar a la mitad de la primera parte del fic X3.**

**Gracias a: Deebbie, yop****p, Arizbe Hilka, , shia, andrea potter-black, CELINA, SARAY, Rubymoon-Faith (mi ****ruda super-delirante hermana mega-recontra-Azula) y Ayami Miyasaki.**

**¡Wi! ¡Soy super delirante también! ¡Qué feliz! ¡Viene de familia! XD ja ja ja… Gracias Rubymoon por la ayuda de la ortografía… y por las ideas que me diste para este capítulo XD. **

**Nos vemos el miércoles XD****.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan XD.**


	6. Memoria 1 Cuando nos conocimos

**¡Hola! XD ja ja ja… me sentiré como en fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños, pero tengo que decirlo… o algo XD ¡SORPRESA!**

**Bueno, este capítulo lo pueden tomar como… un regalo del**** 14 de febrero (es esta semana XD) ja ja ja… ¡Feliz día de la amistad para todas, que se la pasen bien! XD.**

**El capítulo pasado tuve que mandarlo el lunes porque iban a arreglar la compu****tadora en donde me conecto, pero como ya la compu sirve, regresé a los lindos y preciados miércoles de publicación XD.**

**Este capítulo v****a dedicado a todas las fans del Jasper/Alice XD ja ja ja… que lo disfruten porque es para ustedes. Después dejen su muy preciado review para saber sus opiniones y sus reacciones sobre la sorpresa XD.**

**shia, ¡Hola! XD**** la verdad creo que el Emmett de este fic es más tonto que el del libro XD No sé… como que la historia de Meyer es mucho más seria que la mía. Sí, las personas así como Emmett son muy divertidas… aunque llaman la atención de una manera más sana y divertida. De eso se trataba este capítulo, de hacer reír a la gente lo más que pudiera XD. Bueno, la verdad es que no tengo tantas ideas para Emmett, pero tampoco lo voy a sacar XD. La verdad es que sí, las personas como Alexander son… complicadas, y en el mundo real por lo general caería muy mal… o algo XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo para que leas una más de mis sorpresas XD. Saludos XD**

**SARAY: ¡Hola! XD ¡Wa! Cinco veces es mucho XD. ¡Qué orgullo! XD. Muchas gracias, la verdad hago lo que puedo con la imaginación que tengo (ya sé… es un poco macabra… o algo XD), y trato de poner lo mejor de mí para que todos los capítulos se disfruten por igual… o algo XD ¡Wa! ¡Sería genial que publicarás algo en la página! Yo con mucho gusto lo leería y dejaría mi review ahí XD n_n. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo para que leas una más de mis sorpresas XD. Saludos XD.**

**CELINA: ¡Hola! XD. Sí, definitivamente Emmett es un adorable detectivito frustrado XD. Mmm… ¿cómo es que Rosalie y Emmett están juntos? Qué te diré… el amor es extraño… o algo XD. Em… nos vimos el mes pasado n_nU cuando fui a Heredia XD (qué divertido estuvo XD). Espero verte en el próximo capítulo para que leas una más de mis sorpresas XD. Saludos XD. **

**yopp, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Qué bueno Emmett! La verdad me encanta escribir sobre él, tal vez escriba un fic sobre él algún día… o algo XD. ¡Es tan lindo! Sí, es que Jasper tenía que saber más o menos a quién se tiene que enfrentar… que sepa que no es cualquier persona… o algo XD. Bueno, lo de Alexander se va a explicar en próximos capítulos después de estos tres capítulos sorpresa; así que por ahora te tengo que dejar con la incertidumbre. ¡Wa! ¡Qué triste! TT_TT. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo para que leas una más de mis sorpresas XD. Saludos XD. **

**Espero que disfruten el regalo que les hice… o algo XD.**

**De una vez advierto que las novelas románticas no son mi fuerte, así que me disculpo desde ahora por si no les gusta… o algo.**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo XD ja ja ja.**

Era un día soleado. Todos habían ido de día de campo al bosque, excepto yo, que me había quedado leyendo.

No podía concentrarme mucho en la lectura, menos ahora que la casa se encontraba vacía. No era que tuviera miedo; simplemente la idea de que Alice no estuviera cerca me irritaba, especialmente ahora que sé que tal vez ella podría irse y no volver nunca más.

Desde la primera vez que la vi me enamoré de ella; desde la primera vez que le hablé supe que ella era para mí; desde la primera vez que tomé su mano supe que ella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos por toda la eternidad…

¿Y ahora? Nada había cambiado, seguía tan enamorado de ella como el primer día que la vi

-Hola –dijo Alice, quién estaba sentada a mi lado.

Ni siquiera me había percatado de su presencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, tan sólo observándome? Y… ¿por qué no había ido con los demás de día de campo?

-Hola –contesté aún sin salir de mi asombro de verla ahí. -¿Por qué te quedaste aquí? Pensé que te gustaría ir con los demás.

-Quise quedarme en casa –respondió con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba. –Sabía que tú te quedarías aquí… y pensé que podíamos hablar un rato, recordar las cosas que hemos vivido juntos…

-Claro…

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? –preguntó alegremente. –Ese día fue genial, ¿no lo crees?

-Por supuesto que sí –afirmé dejando que se dibujara una sonrisa en mi rostro. –No me gustaría olvidar algo así.

***FLASH BACK***

Había dejado todo lo que conocía en el pasado: María, las peleas; todo lo que había conocido como mi vida desde que me convertí en este monstruo tan detestable.

No sabía qué sería de mi vida ahora que había dejado atrás todo aquello. Tendría que iniciar de nuevo, aprender cosas nuevas sobre el mundo de los vampiros, pero esta vez… por mi cuenta.

Caminé durante una semana sin descanso alguno. No necesitaba dormir, ni descansar, ni tampoco comer, y los días eran lo suficientemente oscuros como para que no me tuviera que esconder de la gente. Todo parecía estar a mi favor y al de mi nuevo comienzo.

Cuando el sol amenazaba con salir, me escondía por lo general en algún bosque cercano, y cuando la lluvia llegaba, me quedaba en alguna posada hasta que dejara de llover, para pasar desapercibido.

El invierno se acercaba, y pronto las lluvias serían más frecuentes.

Una corazonada me dijo que debía dirigirme al sur; me decía que había algo bueno esperando por mí en ese lugar, así que tomé aquella dirección y dejé que mis instintos me llevaran hacia donde tenía que ir.

**(…)**

Caminé por otros días más, siendo guiado siempre por mi instinto. El invierno había comenzado finalmente, así que en el pueblo anterior me las había tenido que arreglar para robar una que otra prenda de ropa.

Las fuertes lluvias no tardaron en hacerse presentes, lo cual resultó bastante problemático cuando tenía que salir del bosque, ya que de seguro los humanos comenzarían a sospechar si me veían caminando tan tranquilamente con una lluvia tan densa.

Ese día, llovía con una intensidad increíble… Aún me hacía falta caminar unos cuantos kilómetros para llegar al pueblo más cercano, para poder refugiarme en algún lugar seguro, como lo haría cualquier humano. Lo más seguro era que cuando llegara al pueblo ya estuviera totalmente empapado…

Cualquiera que conociera mi estado diría que no tenía de que preocuparme, que no iba a enfermar ni a tener algún tipo de problema, pero de todas maneras, ahora que iba a comenzar una nueva vida entre los humanos, tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que hacía.

Dudé durante unos minutos, pero ya no podía detenerme. Estaba ansioso por llegar al pueblo… Algo me decía que debía apresurarme, que debía llegar lo antes posible, sin importarme la lluvia ni nada más.

Sin embargo, por otro lado, mi mente decía que tal vez tenía que ser más precavido, que tal vez seguir mi instinto no era la mejor idea.

De nuevo me encontraba debatiendo entre ir o no ir… ¿qué era lo que iba a encontrar en aquel lugar que me hacía sentir de esta manera tan misteriosa?

No tenía nada que perder, ya había dejado todo lo que tenía atrás. No tenía ninguna razón para inquietarme; lo peor que podía pasarme era encontrar la muerte lenta y dolorosa que tanto me merecía por haber asesinado a tanta gente inocente.

Después de mucho darle vueltas en mi cabeza a las dos opciones, decidí continuar con el camino. Si corría hacia el pueblo, lo más seguro es que no llegaría muy mojado, y las personas me confundirían con el fuerte viento del invierno.

No tardé ni un minuto en recorrer todo el trayecto que me hacia falta. Por supuesto, los humanos se estremecían del frío cuando pasaba junto a ellos como una ráfaga de viento helado, pero eso no era muy importante para mí. Al menos no estaba llamando su atención al ser confundido con el viento.

Al estar a unos cuantos pasos de la línea que dividía el pueblo de esta zona desértica, comencé a caminar como cualquier otra persona que buscaba algún lugar para refugiarse de la lluvia.

Una cafetería semivacía fue el primer lugar que vi cuando entré al pueblo, así que me adentré en el lugar tranquilamente.

Estaba un poco sediento, y eso me preocupaba un poco, pero después de todo, la sed no era tanta como para no poder soportarla.

Entré a la cafetería. ¡Ese lugar era perfecto para esconderse! De seguro ahí nadie pensaría que era más extraño de lo que ya era.

No había dado ni un paso, cuando vi a una chica que saltó de su lugar en el taburete de la barra y comenzó a caminar hacia mí con pasos lentos y gráciles.

Pude ver que se trataba de un monstruo como yo, por la palidez de su piel y su extraordinaria belleza. Era una chica bastante baja, de cabello corto, con las puntas apuntando en direcciones distintas. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color dorado y sus facciones muy finas.

Parecía una preciosa muñeca de porcelana viviente.

Lo más seguro era que quisiera atacarme. Sin embargo, cuando ya nos encontrábamos frente a frente, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Sus expresiones me mostraron gran alegría; estaba casi eufórica, y sus ojos mostraban un gran brillo de esperanza hacia un nuevo mañana.

Nunca había visto aquellas expresiones en algún otro vampiro. Definitivamente, esta chica era alguien especial. Con sólo su mirada no hacían falta más palabras.

¿Acaso me estaba intentando decir que yo también podía llegar a conseguir la felicidad algún día? ¿Que teniendo esperanza en el mañana iba a tener la respuesta que tanto había estado buscando?

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo –dijo finalmente.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita –contesté agachando un poco la cabeza.

Me tendió su mano, y yo la tomé sin pensarlo dos veces, sin buscarle ninguna clase de explicación a mis actos.

Pasamos los días juntos. Ella no se quiso separar de mí ni por un sólo instante, excepto en las noches cuando nos despedíamos para ir a "dormir".

Llegado el momento, después de un tiempo de viajar juntos, le conté sobre mi pasado: Cómo había conocido a María; cómo ella me había transformado en este tonto demonio sediento de sangre; todas las guerras y el sufrimiento por el que había pasado durante esos años y por qué dejé a María…

También le hablé de cómo me sentí antes de llegar a su lado, y cómo me sentía ahora que me encontraba a su lado.

Ella escuchó mi historia en silencio, y una vez que ésta hubo terminado, hizo todo lo contrario a lo que me esperaba. En lugar de juzgarme, tomó mi mano suavemente y me sonrió.

A ella no le importaba mi pasado; no le importó si todo lo que le dije era verdad o no. No le importó que hubiera matado a cientos y cientos de personas inocentes para saciar mi sed, y tampoco que hubiera estado en la guerra, haciendo una cacería masiva de vampiros.

Aquella mirada me decía que ella estaría conmigo, que no se iría de mi lado, que no me abandonaría por eso. Eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor; ahora que estaba junto a ella me sentía feliz finalmente; era como si todo lo malo que hice en el pasado solo fuera una pequeña huella entre tanta alegría y pudiera por fin disfrutar de mi libertad. Ella había podido cambiar mi manera de ver la vida en solo unos cuantos días.

Estaba realmente sorprendido, era como si la vida me hubiera dado otra oportunidad, y para guiarme por el camino que debía seguir había puesto un verdadero ángel en mi camino.

Le pregunté sobre ella, sobre su pasado y lo que había hecho con su vida hasta ahora, pero no recordaba nada. Lo único que recordaba era su nombre: se llamaba Alice, pero de ahí en adelante, su historia era todo un misterio.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Han pasado varios años desde que nos conocimos, y aún nos encontrábamos juntos. No puedo imaginar qué sería de mí sin ella.

Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que mi vida cuando era humano fue completamente desperdiciada. Siempre estuve metido en el ejército, asesinando gente inocente; en lugar de tomar en cuenta que había cosas más importantes, más allá de las armas y la destrucción.

Sin embargo, si no hubiera pasado por todo eso, no estaría aquí hoy. Nunca habría conocido a Alice y no habría sido tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

Miré a la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado. Físicamente seguía siendo la misma, pero para mí se había convertido en la persona más importante del mundo.

Ella me había mostrado un nuevo mundo; uno en dónde ella y yo estaríamos juntos siempre, en donde la paz inundaba nuestro pequeño mundo, en donde no había nada ni nadie que nos pudiera separar.

Le sonreí y tomé su mano entre las mías; aquella mano que un día me llevó a descubrir que había un mundo más allá de mis ojos, aquella que me enseñó a mirar hacia el futuro con la esperanza de un nuevo mañana.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi muy humilde sorpresa… no es mucho, y tampoco es muy buena, pero es una sorpresa después de todo… o algo XD**.

**Bueno, ahora que lo estuve pensando… estos capítulos de Memorias solo serán vistos desde la perspectiva de uno de los personajes. Estuve pensando mucho, y decidí que la decisión la tomaran ustedes XD.**

**Estaba pensando en hacer tres viñetas independientes sobre las tres memorias que estoy escribiendo. Sería como un fic nuevo que traería solo esos tres capítulos especiales vistos desde la perspectiva que no sale en este fic. Díganme lo que piensan para ver si lo escribo o no XD.**

**Bueno, esta es la primera sorpresa… pero aún faltan dos ****y falta 1 capítulo para llegar a la mitad de la primera parte del fic (La mitad es el capítulo 8 XD).**

**Gracias a: ****AliceC.-Whitlock., ****, montse-twiligth, shia, Deebbie, Arizbe Hilka, SARAY, CELINA, Yasaku Cullen, yopp y marinna93.**

**Muchas gracias a Arizbe Hilka,**** a Deebbie y Ayami Miyasaki (me lo dijo por teléfono XD) por decirme más o menos lo que les gustaría que se viera más en el fic; eso me ayuda bastante a saber lo que puedo hacer en los capítulos siguientes XD.**

**Un besote a todas XD.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**ATTE: Kahia-chan **


	7. Memoria 2 La familia Cullen

**¡Hola de nuevo! XD. Hoy no haré mu****chos comentarios… o eso creo. Sólo espero que se disfruten el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews XD.**

**shia, ****em… bueno. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! XD. Supongo que te diste cuenta de todo lo que me costó hacerlo XD (perdón si te estresé mucho XD), pero bueno… al menos quedó bien… o algo XD. Bueno, espero que disfrutes el capítulo siete también XD. También espero verte en la viñeta que le voy a escribir a mi hermana sobre Blood + (sé que te gusta la serie XD). Saludos XD. PD: Ya continúe con las leyendas (historias originales XD). Me puse a trabajar con los personajes nuevos (los elementales) XD. Creo que ya te había mandado sus características por correo… o algo, pero ¡ya tengo parte de la historia! Luego te la muestro XD. Ya tengo avanzada la primera leyenda y ya comencé la 5 XD.**

**yopp, ¡Wa! ¡Gracias! XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! No tienes idea de cuanto me costó escribirlo XD. Las opiniones de todos cuentan; todas son importantes, así que creo que tienes razón y me quedaré con los capítulos de Memorias solo aquí XD. Bueno, con lo de Alexander vas a tener que esperar un poco, pero te aseguro que tus ideas serán tomadas en cuenta XD. De hecho, ya he planeado más momentos románticos y felices con ellos, pero antes que eso quiero meter más conflictos XD. ¡Qué disfrutes el capítulo siete también! Saludos XD.**

**SARAY, ¡Wa! ¡Sí! ****Bueno, la verdad es que a todos los que están aquí los considero buenos amigos XD. Así que sí, somos amigas también XD. ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad estuvo difícil escribir ese capítulo (mi cerebro casi se quema TT_TT). ¡Oh! Es cierto, el cole ya empezó (como yo ya no estoy ahí desde hace bastante, se me había olvidado que existía XD). De hecho, mis papás también son bastante estrictos, pero siempre me dejo las tardes para mí, para poder escribir un poco… y eso XD. Buajaja… ¡Gracias! En verdad espero que puedas leer el próximo capítulo XD. Sí… pobre Tat, le está yendo bastante feo por lo que me ha contado (he hablado con ella casi diariamente XD). Dile que gracias, y que pronto las cosas mejorarán para ella (aunque igual podría decírselo yo ¬_¬U ja ja ja). ¡Disfruta el capítulo! XD ¡Saludos! XD **

**¡Qué disfruten el segundo regalo XD! ¡Sorpresa otra vez!**

**Nos veremos en al final del capítulo**** ja ja ja XD.**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía estar con él a solas.

¡Por fin podíamos hablar sin que nadie nos molestara!

Después de todo, no habíamos podido hacerlo desde que el tal Alexander apareció, y este definitivamente era el mejor momento para ello.

¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer Alexander? Ni siquiera sabía quién era él, y siendo consciente de eso, se presentaba aquí como si nada, diciendo que yo le pertenecía.

Lo que más deseaba era que se fuera por donde vino, que de una vez por todas me dejara en paz y me dejara ser feliz.

Si él sabe que amo a Jasper, ¿por qué interviene? Si en verdad me quisiera, no se interpondría en mi felicidad. ¿Por qué demonios no se iba y ya?

Dejé descansar mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Jasper, y por mi mente comenzaron a rondar nuevas memorias.

Tuve que reír ante aquel recuerdo: éste había sido uno de los más divertidos que vivimos juntos y, lo más importante, el que nos trajo adonde estamos ahora.

-¿Recuerdas cómo fue que llegamos aquí? –le pregunté cuando pude dejar de reír.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –respondió soltando una pequeña risa. -¡Se asustaron tanto cuando nos vieron llegar!

***FLASH BACK***

Nos encontrábamos viajando por Europa; no nos habíamos separado desde que nos conocimos, tan solo lo hacíamos cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Apenas llevábamos un par de meses juntos, pero aún y así, algo importante había nacido en mí, podía sentirlo. Era como si de alguna manera supiera que él y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, que de alguna forma mi corazón le pertenecía solamente a él, y mis ojos no podían ver a nadie más que no fuera él.

Caminábamos en completo silencio; tan sólo se escuchaba el sonido de unas cuantas ramas crujir bajo nuestros pies cuando caminábamos en el bosque y uno que otro grillo. Sin embargo, a su lado no tenía como aburrirme. Siempre había algo nuevo en él; un nuevo misterio que descubrir.

Finalmente llegamos a una posada, después de una semana de estar caminando por los profundos y siniestros bosques.

Nos encontrábamos "comiendo" en el comedor del lugar, cuando nuevas imágenes llegaron a mi cabeza.

Eran cinco vampiros, los cuales vivían en una casa enorme en las afueras de una ciudad lejana, y se alimentaban de sangre de animales. Realmente su autocontrol por no tomar sangre humana me sorprendía, ya que los más jóvenes convivían con ellos fingiendo ser estudiantes de secundaria, y el líder de la familia trabajaba en un hospital como doctor.

Carlise era la cabeza de la familia. Era rubio, de ojos dorados y bastante alto. Había adoptado a los más jóvenes de su familia.

Esme era como una madre para los que parecían más jóvenes. Era una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro, de ojos dorados y bastante delgada.

Rosalie era delgada, de cabello rubio y de ojos dorados. Era la única mujer que Carlise había adoptado.

Edward era otro de los hijos adoptivos de Carlise y Esme. Tenía cabello castaño claro, ojos dorados, de unos 17 años aproximadamente. Era alto y delgado, pero su masa muscular no lograba superar a la de Jasper.

Emmett era otro de los hijos adoptivos de la joven pareja. Tenía cabello negro, ojos dorados, era muy alto, no era ni delgado ni tampoco gordo, pero tenía una complexión muscular mayor a la de Edward y Jasper. Apenas lo vi me recordó a un oso.

Apenas podía creer que existiera algo parecido en este mundo. Yo llevaba unos cuantos años en la práctica de ser "vegetariana", y aún me costaba mucho poder controlarme por completo, ¿cómo era que ellos podían pasar completamente desapercibidos por los humanos?

Deseaba poder ser como ellos; no tomar una sola gota de sangre humana más en mi vida, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Jasper por eso… Quería estar a su lado.

Después de haberlo conocido ya no podía alejarme de él. Me gustaba mucho estar en su compañía; estaba completamente segura de que él era el hombre para mí, la persona que tanto había estado esperando.

¿Cómo podía contarle lo que acababa de ver? Si le contaba sobre mis visiones, de seguro pensaría que estoy completamente loca, o que me estaba burlando de él.

-¿Qué sucede? –me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No sé cómo explicarte esto sin que pienses que estoy loca…

-Inténtalo –me dijo esbozando aquella sonrisa que tanto me gustaba ver en él. –Prometo que no me voy a reír.

Respiré hondo; sabía que él no se iba a burlar de mí, pero aún así, esta clase de temas son muy delicados.

-Bueno, ¿tú sabes que algunos vampiros desarrollan habilidades especiales cuando son convertidos? –murmuré débilmente para que sólo él pudiera escucharme –mi habilidad especial es la de ver el futuro.

-¿Y qué fue lo que viste? –interrogó sin parecer siquiera un poco confundido.

-Es un lugar al que me gustaría que me gustaría ir –comencé a explicar. –Tenemos que desviarnos un poco de nuestro camino, pero creo que valdrá la pena.

Él no comentó nada más, pero pude ver que en sus ojos brillaba la curiosidad.

-Se trata de una familia que me gustaría conocer –proseguí al ver que él no haría ninguna clase de comentario. –Se trata de una familia de vampiros muy interesante. No toman sangre humana y viven en paz. No han tenido que pelear por su territorio desde hace siglos.

Me miró bastante sorprendido. Al parecer tampoco se esperaba algo así… ¡eso sólo podía ser real en un sueño! Sin embargo, la familia existía; estaba más allá del océano, pero era real.

-Si tú quieres ir… yo iré también –afirmó él. –Creo que es algo que vale la pena ver con nuestros propios ojos.

-Pero… ¿no será un poco difícil para ti? –interrogué cuidadosamente. –…Por lo de la sangre… y esas cosas. En verdad no tienes que sacrificarte por mí; en verdad no importa, mejor olvídalo.

-No –se negó Jasper negando con su cabeza. –Si tú quieres ir, entonces iremos juntos. No te preocupes por mí, podré soportarlo… No te lo aseguro, pero lo intentaré.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –exclamé llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡Gracias!

Se rió un poco. Siempre parecía divertirse con mis reacciones, especialmente cuando me ponía feliz.

Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared del lugar. Decía que era casi media noche, hora de que una chica de mi edad ya estuviera dormida.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo: se me pasaba muy rápido el tiempo cuando estaba a su lado, y cuando llegaba el momento de la separación, las horas eran una pesadilla constante sin él.

Me pasaba las horas en la cama del cuarto que me asignaban, pensando en cómo podría ser nuestro futuro juntos, y cómo sería nuestra vida con la familia de Carlise Cullen.

Me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y me dirigí hacia donde estaba él; de seguro no volver a tomar sangre humana sería todo un castigo para él. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ¿por mí?

Lo abracé con mucha fuerza y con mucha suavidad besé su mejilla. En un principio pensé que se negaría, o que me dejaría sola en mi viaje, pero no fue así: ¡Jasper iría conmigo a ese lugar!

**(…)**

-¿Estás segura que este es el camino correcto, Alice? –preguntó de nuevo, después que cruzamos nadando el océano.

-Sí, eso fue lo que vi –respondí muy segura. –Estamos cerca de un bosque. Su casa está detrás de él.

Aquel bosque que teníamos que cruzar se encontraba al norte de Canadá, en la parte más fría del país, donde el sol hacia su aparición en muy pocas ocasiones. **(N/a: como dicen los libros: la familia Cullen llegó a Forks recientemente, obviamente antes tuvieron que vivir en otro lugar. No sé si esa zona realmente existe, pero tenía que poner un lugar… o algo XD).**

En sólo cuestión de minutos, nos internamos en el bosque. Jasper insistió en ir delante de mí, por cualquier eventualidad.

-Escucho pasos… Están un poco lejos aún. Démonos prisa –comentó Jasper, comenzando a caminar con dirección al Este.

Caminamos por el espeso bosque durante casi media hora, siempre en la misma dirección, y aquellas pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

Me acerqué a un árbol, y me escondí detrás de él. Ahí, a solo unos pocos pasos de mí, se encontraba un chico, quien se alimentaba de un enorme oso.

Jasper tomó la iniciativa y salió a la luz, para quedar a la vista de aquella persona, y yo lo seguí de cerca. Pude reconocerlo solo cuando lo vi de cerca, se trataba de aquel chico llamado Edward.

Edward se asustó tanto que dejó caer a su presa al suelo. Su mirada no era amenazadora, más bien de sorpresa. Al parecer, no solían recibir muchas visitas, y menos a la hora de comer.

Le sonreí cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí para examinarme, pero él no me devolvió la sonrisa. Tan sólo se quedó mirándonos sin salir de su asombro.

-¡Hola! –exclamé lanzándome a sus brazos, lo cual pareció confundirlo aún más, ya que creyó que lo íbamos a atacar.

Jasper apareció a mi lado y le lanzó a Edward una mirada amenazadora.

-Tranquilo, Jasper –le dije. –No nos atacará, simplemente está confundido. Además, él será como un hermano para mí, así que si le haces daño no te lo perdonaré.

-Disculpen… -trató de decir Edward una vez que logró salir de su sorpresa. -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Soy Alice, y él es Jasper –respondí de inmediato, soltándolo del abrazo. –Oye, si no te molesta, ¿podrías llevarnos con Carlise? Me gustaría cruzar unas palabras con él, de ser posible.

De pronto, apareció otro chico. Esta vez se trataba de Emmett, el cual se sorprendió tanto como Edward cuando lo abracé y lo saludé por su nombre.

Nos llevaron a su casa, en donde se encontraban Esme, Rosalie y Carlise.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Alice, y él es Jasper –nos presenté de nuevo. –Es un placer conocerlos, Esme, Rosalie, Carlise. ¿Me podrían indicar en que habitación me podría instalar?

Todo el equipaje que llevaba conmigo, junto con de Jasper, estaba en el garaje de la casa en cuanto nos dimos cuenta.

Esme nos guió escaleras arriba, en donde supuse que estaban las habitaciones de todos los miembros de la familia. Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta del medio del lado izquierdo.

-Esta es la habitación indicada para ti –afirmó Esme dirigiéndose a mí con una gran sonrisa, después de abrirme la puerta para que pudiera verla.

Mi habitación era la más grande que había tenido jamás. La vista que tenía desde la ventana era genial, y lo más probable era que se pudieran ver las luces de la ciudad desde ahí. Además, las estrellas de seguro se verían estupendamente bien por la ventana.

Dejé que ella se llevara a Jasper, y me dirigí al baño para tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, ya que la que llevaba puesta estaba llena de hojas de árboles y lodo.

Cuando salí del baño, bajé las escaleras que daban a la sala, en donde la familia Cullen esperaba junto con Jasper, quien al parecer también había tomado un baño, pues llevaba una ropa diferente.

**(…)**

Jasper y yo contamos nuestra historia: todos los viajes que habíamos hecho juntos; cómo nos habíamos conocido; y él les contó sobre su relación con María y todas las guerras en las que había estado por su causa.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquella mujer, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me hizo encogerme un poco. Me dolía escucharlo hablar de ella; me incomodaba saber que había existido alguien en su vida antes que yo… y que esa persona aún estaba con vida.

Les hablé sobre mis visiones sobre su familia, y les conté todo lo que sabía con respecto a ellos. Por último, les expliqué las razones por las cuales nos encontrábamos ahí.

Ya ninguno de nosotros dos quería volver a asesinar personas inocentes; ya no queríamos ser aquellos monstruos sin corazón que fuimos alguna vez. Queríamos formar parte de una familia; sentir que éramos parte del mundo también; y, lo más importante, deseábamos un futuro juntos; añorábamos un mundo pacífico en el que pudiéramos vivir felices; ver un nuevo amanecer después de tanta oscuridad.

Los cinco vampiros que estaban frente a nosotros nos escuchaban en completo silencio y nos miraban con interés desde sus asientos.

Una vez que terminamos de contar todo lo que teníamos que decir, el lugar quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

-Puedo ver que lo que dicen es cierto –afirmó Edward, cuando la mirada de su familia se concentró en él.

Rosalie, que nos miraba con desaprobación, se relajó un poco al escucharlo decir eso, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se miraron unos a otros, y por fin, después de unos segundos, Carlise se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

-Pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que quieran –afirmó el líder de la familia. –Siempre y cuando puedan cumplir las reglas que tenemos en la casa. Creo que ya están al tanto de cuáles son.

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza y los miembros de la familia comenzaron a darnos la bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa entre abrazos y risas.

-¡Es bueno saber que también tienes una habilidad especial! –mencionó Edward cuando llegó a darme la bienvenida. –Ya me sentía como un bicho raro siendo el único…

-¡Seremos un buen equipo! –exclamó Emmett, quién se materializó detrás de mío. –¡Espero que sepas hacer bromas tan geniales como las mías! ¡Serás el monstrito más payaso y aterrador del mundo!

Definitivamente había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado; a partir de ahora, Jasper y yo podríamos escribir una página nueva en la historia de nuestras vidas.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme y unirte a la familia Cullen? -le pregunté. –Sé lo difícil que es para ti todo esto, pero aún y así decidiste acompañarme y sacrificarte.

-Porque sabía que era lo que tú deseabas –contestó. –No quería alejarme de ti; mucho menos después de haberte conocido. Es difícil, es cierto, pero he podido controlarme hasta ahora, y lo he hecho gracias a ti.

-¿Qué hay con lo que tú querías? –empezaba a sentirme culpable, él había hecho todo eso por mí y, sin embargo, yo había tenido todo lo que había querido.

-Ya tengo todo lo que quería –dijo alzando un poco sus hombros. –Por fin conseguí la paz que buscaba: un hogar con una familia y te tengo a ti. He podido controlar la sed de sangre porque tú estás conmigo, porque quiero que seas feliz y que te sientas orgullosa de mí.

Aquella nueva página en el libro de la vida había transformado todo lo que creíamos imposible en posible. Nos había regalado un futuro lleno de color y esperanza.

¡Por fin podía decir que era realmente feliz! Él estaba a mi lado y quería estar conmigo.

No tengo ninguna duda… lo amo, y quiero pasar la eternidad con él.

Por más que lo que ese Alexander diga la verdad, jamás podría amarlo de la misma manera que lo hago con Jasper.

**Espero que les haya gustado el ca****pítulo 7 XD ja ja ja… es un muy largo pero bueno, es un capítulo después de todo ¬_¬U ja ja ja XD. **

**Sorry, ****este capítulo para ser sincera no me gustó mucho, espero poder hacer un mejor trabajo en el próximo TT_TT.**

**La próxima memoria no sale en el libro, es completamente inventada por mí XD ja ja ja. **

**Gracias a: Yasa****ku Cullen, shia, Arizbe Hilka, yopp, Deebbie y SARAY.**

**Muchas gracias a yopp, Deebbie y a Ayami por decirme sus ideas y sus opiniones, les aseguro que cada idea y sugerencia será tomada en cuenta y utilizada en su debido momento XD.**

**Un besote a todas XD.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	8. Memoria 3 Deseo a una estrella fugaz

**Hola a todo****s de nuevo… Una semana, un nuevo capítulo, pero no es un capítulo cualquiera… claro que no, porque este es el capítulo 8 y con eso llegamos a la mitad de la primera parte (¡Qué orgullo más orgulloso que enorgullece XD!).**

**Antes de comenzar con el ****capítulo, quiero agradecerle a todos los que han estado conmigo durante estos 8 capítulos. No importa si llegaron tarde, igual se les agradece que estén aquí todos los miércoles para leer el capítulo XD ja ja ja… realmente ha sido muy importante para mí. En verdad muchas gracias XD.**

**celina,**** ¡Tat! XD ¡Es bueno volverte a tener por aquí! XD ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo! XD Hey, tranquila, yo entiendo, tu situación está difícil, en especial ahora. Es normal sentir el cerebro dormido con tantas cosas en la cabeza (yo pasé por eso hace unos años también, no tan rajado, pero sé que es difícil). Sinceramente espero que las cosas mejoren pronto para ti, y sé que está demás recordarte que cuentas conmigo, pero un recordatorio es bueno de vez en cuando XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. PD: ¡Felicidades! ¡Qué bueno que las cosas entre él y tú ya estén bien y que por fin estén juntos! XD fue la mejor noticia de la semana XD.**

**yopp, holaaaaa XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo XD! ****Sí, realmente ese fue el fin que yo tenía con las memorias: la de contar una parte que no se especificara mucho en el libro… o algo XD. Bueno, con lo de la habitación, como has podido notar, esta escritora está un poco chiflada… o algo XD, y la verdad es que te me adelantaste un poco, porque tenía pensado ponerlos en una misma habitación en el próximo capítulo ja ja ja… La verdad de por qué no lo hice antes es que, bueno, preferí hacer esa parte después para que se vea más lindo… supongo que leyendo el capítulo siguiente entenderás un poco mejor lo que trato de decir… o eso creo XD. ¡Sí, el último capítulo de memorias! XD. La verdad espero que lo disfrutes y me des tu opinión XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**Casshern, holaaaaa XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! XD ¡Wi! De hecho a mí también me gusta dejar los capítulos en continuará XD es más fácil para mí escribir así… o algo XD. El personaje de Alexander es un misterio, algunos lo quieren, otros lo odian, pero a nadie le ha sido indiferente XD. De hecho, Alexander no ha aparecido desde hace varios capítulos, ya debería volver a meterlo… o algo XD. De hecho, quería meter un vampiro con casi todas sus características reales, espero que sea algo bueno XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**vampire girl, ¡holaaaaaaaa XD! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! XD ¡Wi! ¡Qué feliz! Espero verte en los próximo capítulos XD, ya que de este fic todavía queda mucho. ¡Imagínate 3 partes, y esta apenas es la primera! XD. La segunda traerá muchas más sorpresas que unas tal vez les gusten, otras tal vez no tanto, pero después de todo, ya tengo uno que otro final para algunos personajes… y promete estar misterioso… o algo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

Ella continuaba aquí, sentada a mi lado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y aquella sonrisa que siempre la hacia brillar de una manera muy especial.

No podía apartar mi vista de ella; con tan solo su sonrisa podía hacer que me quedara ahí, observándola como si estuviera bajo el efecto de un hipnotista.

Gracias a ella, mi vida había cambiado por completo: la monotonía que antes vivía desapareció y trajo a mí cosas nuevas día con día. Ya no tenía que luchar por fines egoístas sin sentido, y podía sentirme feliz y tranquilo finalmente.

Definitivamente ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; si ella no me hubiera encontrado, de seguro que no sería el mismo. Sin ella, nada en mí tendría sentido; sería como perder una parte importante de mí mismo.

Acaricié su cabello y besé su frente con mucha suavidad, como si ella fuera algo que pudiera romperse con sólo mirarla.

Su sonrisa se acentuó aún más cuando mis labios hicieron contacto directo con su frente.

Aquel brillo en su rostro me recordó la estrella a la cual había pedido un deseo el día de nuestro primer baile en una secundaria.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Aquella noche había sido la más maravillosa de todas.

-¿Recuerdas la estrella que vimos el día de nuestro primer baile? –pregunté.

-¿La estrella fugaz que vimos en el patio trasero de la escuela? –respondió, mirándome con curiosidad. –Me alegra no haberme perdido el espectáculo; el cielo estaba tan despejado ese día. Por primera vez pude ver las estrellas brillar con todo su esplendor en esa ciudad. ¡Esa noche fue la primera que quise pedir un deseo!

-¿Qué fue lo que le deseaste? –interrogué con curiosidad.

-Si te lo dijera mi deseo no se cumplirá nunca –me recordó con una pequeña risa. –Sería una lástima que no se cumpla.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón…

Sin embargo, por mi cabeza pasó el deseo que le había pedido a la estrella fugaz de aquella noche.

*******FLASH BACK***

El baile de bienvenida estaba a sólo unos días y, como era de esperarse, un vampiro como yo, que toda su vida la había pasado en guerra, no tenía idea de cómo moverse en una pista de baile.

Alice casi nunca estaba en casa. Ella era la organizadora del gran evento y trabajaba día y noche para que todo quedara perfecto. Definitivamente, a ella no se le escapaba ni el más mínimo detalle. Sin embargo, su ausencia me ponía ansioso. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su presencia que no tenerla a mi lado me parecía algo insoportable.

Tan sólo estábamos juntos durante unos cuantos minutos, unas cuantas horas, si teníamos mucha suerte. Durante los cortos lapsos de tiempo en los que podíamos estar juntos, ella se dispuso a enseñarme a bailar.

No pude avanzar mucho, pero algo había aprendido en poco tiempo gracias a ella. Al menos en los últimos tres días ya no le majaba tanto los pies.

Alice estaba muy emocionada con el evento que ella misma había planeado, y nos había llevado por todas las tiendas que había podido para conseguir los trajes más a la moda de la época.

**(…)**

Por fin el día del baile había llegado.

Por supuesto, Alice me había invitado desde antes de que empezara con los preparativos para la fiesta, cuando había visto que la gran festividad se acercaba. Desde luego le dije que sí; nunca hubiera podido encontrar una mejor pareja que ella.

Ella se fue mucho antes que todos nosotros, ya que tenía que ir a hacer las últimas pruebas a los equipos, así que no tuve tiempo de verla antes de la fiesta.

Llegamos al colegio a tiempo, cuando ya las primeras personas comenzaban a salir de sus autos para dirigirse al gimnasio, donde sería la bienvenida.

Por dentro, el gimnasio estaba lleno de luces de distintos colores y grandes guirnaldas que colgaban ordenadamente por toda la parte superior del lugar.

Busqué a mi pareja con la mirada, recorriendo todo el lugar. En definitiva, a ella nunca se escapaba nada; el lugar realmente no parecía el gimnasio de un colegio.

Alice estaba sentada en una de las sillas, con sus piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa. Llevaba el cabello ensortijado y un vestido de color rojo, el cual la hacía verse maravillosa. Esta noche se veía especialmente hermosa.

Apenas me vio, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y dio pequeños saltitos hasta llegar hasta donde me encontraba. Abrí mis brazos para abrazarla, y ella se abalanzó sobre mí, me dio un fuerte abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó ella, mirándome esperanzada. -¿Qué te parece la decoración? ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-En verdad has hecho un buen trabajo con este lugar –contesté, haciéndola girar para poder observarla desde todos los ángulos posibles. –Creo que realmente ese vestido fue hecho para ti. Te ves muy hermosa.

Parecía encantada con mi comentario, ya que comenzó a dar pequeños brincos a mi alrededor.

-Vamos a bailar, ¿sí? –dijo, lanzándome una mirada de súplica. –¡Por favor, Jasper! ¡Baila conmigo!

Nunca le he podido negar algo cuando pone esa cara, que se ve tan linda en ella.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y caminamos hacia la pista de baile, la cual ya se estaba empezando a llenar.

No sabía cómo, pero mis movimientos estaban en perfecta sincronía con los de ella. Nunca antes había bailado, hasta que Alice había intentado enseñarme; sin embargo, en este momento, gracias a ella estaba bailando de verdad.

Tiempo después, la pista se quedó casi vacía. Tan sólo quedábamos Emmett y Rosalie, y Alice y yo. Las personas que antes estaban en la pista formaron un círculo a nuestro alrededor y nos miraban como si se tratara de un show traído desde Las Vegas, o algo así.

Me sentía incómodo siendo el centro de atención de los humanos. Estaba tan acostumbrado a su rechazo y su desprecio, que ser el centro de la atención de sus miradas era algo nuevo para mí.

Estaba un poco hambriento, pero podía controlarlo por algunos días todavía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era no respirar mucho.

Edward parecía estar aburriéndose mucho ahí solo, sentado en una mesa viéndonos bailar.

-Oye, ¿te importaría bailar unas cuantas canciones con Edward? –le pregunté a Alice, después de que terminamos de bailar otra de las canciones. –Parece aburrido…

-¡Claro que no! –respondió con su acostumbrada sonrisa. –Sólo serán unas cuantas canciones…

Tomé el lugar de Edward en la mesa; una vez ahí, me sentí más tranquilo. Los miré bailar desde mi lugar; los movimientos de Alice tenían tanta gracia como los de una bailarina profesional. Ciertamente, ella se adaptaba rápidamente a todo.

Procuré pensar en cosas de poco sentido para pasar el tiempo, mientras ellos dos se encontraban en la pista de baile. Ahora que ya nadie me miraba, podía volver a hacer lo mismo de siempre frente a los humanos: sumergirme en mis pensamientos sin que nadie me molestara.

Por más que intenté concentrarme, hubo algo que me hizo salir de mis pensamientos inmediatamente. Un grupo de chicos golpeaba a un chico al que tenían acorralado contra la pared. Su sangre comenzaba a derramarse, cayendo al suelo.

La sed quemaba mi garganta, y deseaba poder abalanzarme sobre aquella persona para tomar su sangre, pero algo me detuvo… un nuevo pensamiento surcó mi mente: Alice…

No podía hacerlo.

Ella estaba orgullosa de mi autocontrol, y no iba a permitir que todos sus sentimientos por mí se arruinaran por eso.

Caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida. No quería llamar tanto la atención, pero debía salir de ahí inmediatamente si no quería cometer una masacre.

Me alejé lo suficiente del lugar para no oler la sangre, me tiré en el suelo y le di uno que otro puñetazo al zacate.

Odiaba ser tan débil, toda esta situación me frustraba mucho.

Miré al cielo con desesperación; las estrellas y la luna llena brillaban con todo su esplendor en lo más profundo del cielo. Era una noche especialmente despejada, como casi nunca se veían en este lugar.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –interrogó una voz detrás de mí. -¡Vaya! ¡Qué noche más hermosa!

Alice estaba ahí, con los brazos cruzados tras su espalda, con su mirada preocupada dirigida al cielo.

Me levanté de dónde me encontraba y la rodeé con mis brazos. Estando así con ella, me sentí mucho más tranquilo. Sólo en ella podía encontrar la paz que necesitaba.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor –repliqué con una expresión seria. –Lo siento, estuve a punto de arruinar todo… En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Acarició mi mejilla y me sonrió con dulzura.

No estaba enojada. Por más que casi arruino una noche tan importante para ella, Alice me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

Nos sentamos en la hierba a mirar la luna y las estrellas, las cuales estaban dando su mejor espectáculo para nosotros. Era como si supieran que estábamos ahí observando y quisieran que viéramos la mágica atmósfera que podían reflejar para nosotros.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y continué mirando el gran show que se nos mostraba arriba.

**(…)**

La fiesta casi llegaba a su fin, pero para nosotros ya nada de eso importaba. Nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-¿Quieres regresar al baile? –pregunté, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? –hizo un pequeño puchero. –La noche me encanta. No me arruines el momento.

Nos recostamos en el césped a seguir disfrutando del paisaje.

Estaba feliz. Tan sólo nos encontrábamos ahí, viendo la noche y, sin embargo, me sentía como el hombre más dichoso sobre la faz del planeta.

Justo cuando nos levantamos para regresar al gimnasio, en lo más alto del cielo, vimos una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo nocturno.

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, le pedí mi deseo.

"Estrella de la noche, quiero que cumplas mi deseo…" dije en mi mente con suma rapidez. "Deseo que algún día tenga el valor para decirle con palabras lo que realmente siento."

Nos sonreímos y continuamos con nuestro camino para bailar la última canción de la noche. Era una canción romántica, como se acostumbra en todos los bailes.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y los míos rodearon su cintura. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música; por más que la pista estuviera abarrotada y ya no cupiera una pareja más, nosotros seguíamos bailando, moviéndonos como si fuéramos la leve brisa de verano, que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

Dentro del corazón de Alice había una gran calidez, la cual raramente se podía ver en alguno de nosotros. ¡Incluso en el corazón de los vivos era extraño ver algo así!

¿Acaso un corazón muerto como el suyo podía ser más fuerte y puro que aquellos que estaban vivos y latían con fuerza?

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Ella sonrió de nuevo al verme tan distraído, y se levantó del sillón.

No podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad: ¡este era el momento de actuar!

Era ahora o nunca; no podía permitir que se fuera.

Tomé su mano suavemente para detenerla. Ella me miró un poco confundida.

-No te vayas –susurré, abrazándola. –Aún tengo que decirte algo importante. Por favor, sólo serán unos cuantos minutos.

Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me miró con mucha atención.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó sonriendo.

-Bueno, parte tiene que ver con Alexander… -expliqué con un poco de resentimiento. –Quiero saber si en verdad te gustaría estar con él.

-Sólo lo he visto una vez… -contestó. –No me cae bien. No me gusta su comportamiento, es muy agresivo. En cierta forma lo odio.

Me sentí aliviado con su respuesta. No podía imaginar lo que haría si su respuesta hubiera sido diferente.

Su respuesta me había hecho tomar una decisión: el día de hoy era en el que mi deseo se cumpliría sin importar qué.

-Sé que tal vez te parezca extraño que te pregunte esto ahora, pero tenía que saberlo para poder continuar con lo que quería hacer –dije bastante inseguro; nunca antes había estado en esta situación. –Esto no es fácil para mí, es algo que no he hecho nunca antes.

Esperó en silencio a que volviera a hablar…

-Bueno, la razón de todo este misterio es porque en verdad te quiero –comencé a decir sin poder mirarla, me sentía tan extraño con todo esto… -Porque no quiero separarme de ti ni un sólo minuto. Quiero estar contigo, sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros –por fin la miré y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. –Lo más importante de todo: quiero hacerte feliz. Te amo.

Algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos: la había sorprendido mucho. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas expresaban una inmensa felicidad.

Limpié las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos con mis dedos. Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, y en sólo unos instantes llegó el momento que habíamos esperado durante años: nuestro primer beso, lo que los dos deseábamos desde el primer día, pero que hasta ahora lográbamos cumplir.

La amo. No dudo de lo que siento, y mucho menos ahora. Siento que puedo tocar el cielo con mis manos en estos momentos, y lo bajaría para ella si me lo pidiera.

Este beso me había dicho muchas cosas, pero la más importante de todas, era que ella me correspondía.

**Hola a todos de nuevo XD** **ja ja ja…. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo 8 y que dejen sus reviews con críticas, comentarios, ideas, lo que sea que quieran dejar ja ja ja XD.**

**Gracias a: Ayami Miyasaki, celina, Deebbie, yopp, Yasaku Cullen, ****Casshern y vampire girl.**

**Gracias a yopp por su observación y también a Ayami Miyasaki por la idea que me dio XD.**

**Bueno, ya ****que las memorias se acabaron, puedo volver a dejar summary del próximo capítulo… o algo XD… Bueno, en el próximo capítulo, Jasper y Emmett irán a buscar a Alexander a los lugares antes mencionados XD (capítulo 5 XD). Bueno, y también aparecerá alguien… o algo XD ja ja ja…**

**Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora me despido.**

**Nos veremos dentro de una semana cuando venga a presentarles el capítulo 9 XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos de nuevo XD ja ja ja… aquí estoy para traerles un nuevo capítulo XD. Espero que lo disfruten y ****dejen sus reviews XD.**

**Antes de empezar con este capítulo. Me gustaría poner la dedicatoria XD ja ja ja… Este capítulo se lo dedico a Shia por su cumpleaños XD. **

**CELINA, ****¡Hola amiga! XD De hecho… tú nunca te conectas a esas horas, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo XD. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! ¡Wi! ¡Felicidad que causa alegría contagiosa! o algo XD. Tranqui, yo entiendo las razones, no hay porque disculparse XD. Bueno, como te lo dije una vez, uno nunca sabe que vueltas misteriosas puede dar la vida, por eso está tan llena de sorpresas XD. ¡Wa! ¡Super Pizza! A partir de abril puedo cualquier día (excepto el 23) para ir a comer un delicioso pedazo de pizza y, para tomar café, la rica torta de Kiwi (Bueno, era de frutas… pero, en mi defensa, ¡tenía kiwi! XD). Ahí nos ponemos de acuerdo. Nos vemos. Saludos XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Holaa! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te guste! XD Bueno, la mayor parte de los problemas vienen para el próximo capítulo… como que vienen en combo… o algo (Suena como anuncio: lleve su combo 2x1. Lleve un problema, y recibe el segundo gratis XD). Sí, la verdad ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón… todo es como muy… alegre… o algo XD. Sí, la verdad es que las memorias afectan bastante en el desarrollo de los problemas, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso. Nos veremos XD. Saludos XD.**

**yopp, ¡Hola amiga! XD. No te preocupes por eso, está bien. La verdad es que no es una parte importante en este capítulo, así que puedes estar tranquila y disfrutarlo mucho XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! ¡Que super-recontra-hiper genialoso! XD. Sí, la verdad es que tienen demasiada paciencia XD. Bueno, las memorias de los personajes van a venir como parte de la última parte del fic (la tercera parte XD), entonces ahí podrás enterarte de cuál fue el deseo que ella pidió XD. Pero a mí me gustaban tus ideas (¡Buaaaaaa! TT_TT). Bueno, al fic completo le faltan más partes. Son tres y esta apenas es la primera XD. De hecho ya tengo un capítulo dedicado para ti en la segunda parte, porque fue de algo que tú me pediste XD; así que espero que no te pierdas XD. Se va a publicar igual, todas las semanas en el mismo lugar, hasta terminar las 3 partes. Así que todavía queda montones por leer XD (siempre voy a utilizar el mismo fic, lo único que va a cambiar es que va a decir 2 parte y ya XD, pero se publicará aquí mismo, así que no tendrás que buscar mucho XD). Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**SARY, ¡Hola amiga! XD ¡Qué bueno que estés viva! XD. Ja ja ja… no creo que la rebeldía sea un buen punto para mandar a alguien a un convento al Polo Norte… ¿o sí? ¡Qué bueno que te gustaron las memorias! XD. Me siento orgullosa de ellas XD. Aunque si te mandan al convento, tal vez un pingüino te pueda prestar su compu, y hasta alojamiento gratis en su iglú… o algo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**shia, ¡Hola amiga! Tranqui, de hecho me ha pasado eso de perderme capítulos de fics que estaba leyendo por varias razones, pero es bueno tenerte de vuelta XD. Sí, bueno, de hecho la mayoría de los personajes que Meyer hizo son muy interesantes y tienen poderes muy buenos, pero muy poco explotados… o algo XD. De hecho, los mejores personajes del libro casi no salen TT_TT. Sí, la verdad yo hubiera enfocado la historia en otro personaje mucho mejor que Bella (hay montones mejores que ella XD). De hecho, los pobres personajes buenos se quedaron con las ganas de salir más y ser más explotados… creo XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustaran las memorias! XD de hecho es mi pequeño aporte sobre cosas que salen en el libro que no se explotan bien (excepto la memoria 8 XD). Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! XD.**

**¡Qué disfruten el capítulo 9! XD**

**Nos vemos al final del capítulo ja ja ja…**

**JASPER´****S **_**POV**_

Los días volvían a ser oscuros, la lluvia volvía a caer fuertemente sobre la ciudad, y nuestras actividades volvieron a ser las mismas. Lo único que había cambiado era que la relación que teníamos Alice y yo se había vuelto mucho más seria.

Caminábamos juntos por los pasillos de la secundaria, tomados de la mano como cualquier otra pareja de enamorados. Ya nuestra relación había cambiado de sólo miradas a demostrarnos todo lo que sentíamos por medio de besos y caricias.

Eso me hizo pensar en un pequeño asunto que aún tenía que aclarar: Alexander. Mientras él estuviera cerca, no podía estar tranquilo.

Tenía que encontrarlo; hacerle entender que ahora Alice me pertenecía; decirle que quería que se largara y que no volviera nunca más.

-Oye, Jasper, ¿me estas escuchando? –preguntó ella al verme de nuevo distraído. -¿Qué piensas sobre mi propuesta?

-Lo siento –me disculpe arrepentido. –En este momento tengo la cabeza en otra parte… ¿de qué propuesta me estás hablando?

-¡La de tener una sola habitación! –exclamó ella bastante molesta. -¿Por qué nunca me pones atención?

-En verdad lo siento –me disculpé de nuevo. –Estaba pensando en algo importante. No fue mi intensión, de verdad…

-¡Claro! Nunca es tu intensión, ¿verdad? –se quejó. –¡Para ti todo es más importante que lo que yo quiera decir! ¿No es así?

-¡No es cierto! –repliqué. -¿Qué está sucediendo contigo?

-¿Quieres o no compartir el cuarto conmigo?

-Claro que sí, Alice –afirmé sonriendo un poco. –Es lo que más he deseado desde que te conocí. Te prometo que hoy, después de clases, apenas llegue a casa, me mudaré a tu habitación.

-Tendremos que comprar una cama más grande –se rió. –Pero, a decir verdad, no me gustaría tener que cambiar la decoración. Me gustan mis cortinas rosa y animales de peluche.

-Mmm… el cuarto seguirá viéndose muy femenino –me quejé. –¿No podríamos cambiar algunas cosas?

-Me gusta como se ve así –puntualizó. –Pero podrías convertir tu habitación en un estudio, que sea decorado a tu gusto. Eso sí, me gustaría tenerte para mí durante las noches.

-De acuerdo –accedí; no me gustaba verla enojada, y mucho menos que la sonrisa desapareciera de sus labios. –Te prometo que pasaré todas las noches que quieras contigo a partir de mañana. Le prometí a Emmett que hoy iría con él de cacería. Ya sabes como es él, si me niego de un momento a otro, comenzará a ponerse fastidioso.

-Está bien –dijo, haciendo un pequeño puchero. –pero prométeme que mañana todo el día será mío.

-Mañana y todos los días que quieras –le respondí, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente. –Nos veremos después de clases.

**(…)**

La tarde llegó lentamente. Ahora esperaba a Alice en el aparcamiento para ir a comprar la cama de la que habíamos hablado.

Ella llegó corriendo hasta donde yo me encontraba. Su sonrisa resplandecía y su cara tenía una gran expresión de felicidad.

-¿Lista?– le pregunté, abriendo la puerta delantera del auto.

Ahora que nuestra relación era más seria, ella y yo viajábamos en el mismo auto, solos.

-Yo siempre estoy lista –murmuró, antes de besarme en los labios.

Pasamos por varias tiendas antes de decidirnos por alguna. Según ella, no era una decisión que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, pero final la encontramos.

No me costó mudarme de cuarto pero, lamentablemente, tendría que dejar el arreglo de mi estudio para el día siguiente, ya que Emmett me estaba esperando fuera de la casa para que nos fuéramos a hacer nuestra nueva investigación. Afortunadamente, esta vez no iba disfrazado ni nada parecido.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –se quejó Emmett cuando por fin quedé un poco más desocupado. –¿Ya nos podemos ir?

-Sí –afirmé con seriedad. –Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Alexander cuanto antes. ¿En qué lugar crees que pueda encontrarse?

-A mi me parece que el lugar más probable es la casa de su madre –indicó él. –Sí, ahí debe estar.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamé, negando con la cabeza. -¿Cómo se va a encontrar ahí? No tiene ningún sentido.

-¡Tiene todo el sentido del mundo! –puntualizó. –¡Dime una buena razón para que no éste ahí escondido!

-Porque de seguro ya la habría matado, Emmett –eso solo podría pasar por la mente de él. Nadie era tan inocente como él. –No tiene ningún sentido lo que dices. ¿Acaso sabes dónde queda esa casa? Debe estar muy lejos de aquí. Ni siquiera uno de nosotros sería tan rápido.

-No– tuvo que admitir. –Pero estoy seguro de que existe. ¡Lo que pasa es que tú crees que siempre tienes la razón!

No respondí. No iba a discutir con él como un niño.

Tan solo me dirigí al primer lugar dónde me pareció lógico que podía estar: La fábrica abandonada que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

No logramos encontrar nada, pero antes de que saliéramos de ahí, el edificio se comenzó a incendiar con nosotros dentro.

Definitivamente, Alexander estaba jugando con nosotros, él sabía que vendríamos a buscarlo y nos tendió una trampa. Pero ya vería ese tipo… ¡ya me las pagaría todas juntas!

Tuvimos que salir corriendo del lugar, el cual empezaba a explotar y sucumbir poco a poco en las llamas.

Todos los lugares a dónde fuimos a investigar estaban completamente vacios, o ya habían desaparecido.

-Oye, Jasper –dijo Emmett, dudando un poco. -¿Crees que Carlise se moleste si convierto a un oso y lo llamo Señor Osito?

-¿Un oso vampiro? –pregunté sin poder creerlo. Sabía que Emmett estaba un poco loco, pero jamás me imaginé que fuera para tanto. –No creo que sea buena idea. Además, no creo que al oso le agrade mucho su nombre tampoco.

-¡Pero si es un excelente nombre!– exclamó él. -¿Qué nombre le pondrías tú a un oso?

-Cualquiera menos ese –contesté, riéndome un poco.

Caminamos por casi todo el pueblo en busca de pistas… Tal vez Alexander prefería mostrarse en algún lugar en especial o algo parecido, pero no había nada.

-¿Por qué no le preguntamos a los peces?– preguntó Emmett con mucha alegría. –Tal vez ellos lo hayan visto y sepan dónde está…

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso? –interrogué, bastante sorprendido… ¿peces?

-Como siempre he dicho, un buen detective siempre tiene que tener un traje para toda ocasión- ¡Oh, no! ¿Ahora de que tenía pensado disfrazarse? –¡Sólo espera aquí y ya verás!

Tomó unos cuantos segundos en regresar… Lo malo de Emmett es que nunca sabes lo que puedes esperar de él.

¡Esto era completamente ridículo! ¡Esta vez había decidido traer su disfraz de Acuaman consigo! ¡Realmente lo veo y no lo creo!

-¡Señores peces!– gritó él, en dirección al río frente al que estábamos. -¡Por favor, vengan, que tengo unas preguntas que hacerles!

-Ja ja ja…. ¿qué estás haciendo?– me burlé. Definitivamente era imposible no soltar una carcajada al verlo.

-¡Shhh! –me silenció. –Trato de hablar con los peces. No me interrumpas o perderé mi concentración.

El "Gran Acuaman" me hizo perder más de dos horas intentando inútilmente hablar con aquellos animales del río.

-Es hora de irnos. Aquí no hay no hay nada que nos pueda ayudar –tuve arrastrarlo lejos del río por unos cuantos minutos para que no insistiera en regresar.

No había nada, ni una pequeña señal que nos llevara a Alexander.

¿En dónde diablos estaba?

¿Por qué se estaba escondiendo?

¿Acaso era un cobarde, o tan solo quería tomarnos por sorpresa?

Sin ninguna clase de información, y completamente decepcionado, me dispuse a regresar a casa, al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba, para dedicarle el resto de la noche. Si era posible, estrenaríamos nuestra nueva cama de una manera especial.

**ALICE´S POV**

Esperaba pacientemente a que mi novio regresara de lo que fuese que estuviera haciendo.

Me encontraba sentada en un sofá de la sala, recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche que Jasper decidió decirme sus sentimientos; todos aquellos besos y caricias que nos dimos…

Después, llegó a mi mente una cosa más: él se estaba comportando muy extraño desde que el día comenzó, y aún no tenía ninguna noción de qué podría significar.

¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que en verdad no era amor lo que sentía?

¿Había otra razón que yo no había contemplado?

¿Tenía otra persona que lo estaba confundiendo?

¿Había aparecido en su vida alguien que él considerara mejor que yo?

No, definitivamente estaba exagerando.

¡Eso era algo imposible! ¡Jasper es completamente mío!

Lo más seguro es que no sea nada de lo que deba preocuparme…

La puerta sonó un par de veces, y me levanté rápidamente para abrir. Seguramente, Jasper y Emmett ya estaban de regreso y no se habían llevado sus llaves… o algo así.

Abrí la puerta antes que sonara por tercera vez… y lo que vi me dejó realmente angustiada…

Ahí, frente a mí, se encontraba aquella mujer que Jasper me había descrito mucho tiempo atrás.

Era María.

Ella estaba aquí, frente a mí, y lo más seguro, quería recuperar el amor de Jasper.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –le pregunté.

-Sé que Jasper está aquí, así que va a ser mejor que me digas en dónde está– ordenó con autoridad. –Él y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?

No podía competir contra María. No había punto de comparación. Ella era mucho mejor que yo, y si estaba dispuesta a recuperar el amor de Jasper, de seguro yo lo perdería para siempre.

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo misterioso XD ja ja ja y que dejen sus reviews.**

**Muchas gracias a: ****Rubymoon-Faith, Deebbie, CELINA, Casshern, yopp, Ayami Miyasaki, SARY y shia.**

**Gracias a ****Rubymoon-Faith (sí, ya no cometo los mismos horrores en las historias… creo XD. La escritora se supera XD), Deebbie, Casshern y Ayami por sus ideas y observaciones XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo pasará lo que más**** de una persona me había estado pidiendo: Volverá a aparecer Alexander y veremos unas cuantas memorias de él… o algo XD.**

**Bueno, creo que por ahora eso es todo por hoy. Espero verlos el próximo miércoles para que vean el próximo capítulo… o algo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	10. Pasado

**Hola a todos de nuevo ja ja ja… espero que disfruten el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews XD.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado para: Rubymoon-Faith, Casshern, Deebbie, Ayami Miyasaki, shia, Arizbe Hilka y CELINA, que fueron quienes me pidieron el regreso de Alexander XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola amiga! XD ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! Alexander, el temido, pero amado Alex XD. La verdad, se supone que él tiene que ser super perverso XD. ¡Qué bueno está eso de la belleza graciosa! XD. A Rose tengo pensado ponerla hasta la segunda parte XD. Yo sé que de vez en cuando hablo de una manera muy dura, y en verdad me disculpo. Yo nunca he querido hacer sentir mal a nadie ni nada parecido XD. ¡Sí! ¡Pizza a la vuelta de la esquina! XD. ¡Wa! Hay que hacer algo después de tu cumple… o antes, el mismo día no creo, de seguro vas a querer pasarlo con él XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**shia, ¡Hola amiga! Viste, sorpresa de cumpleaños. El Señor Osito andaba por acá, se lo quité a Kaose sin pedirle permiso XD. ¡Qué bueno que te guste Emmett! XD. La verdad es que él es el personaje más fácil de escribir para mí XD. Bueno, ciertamente Alice tiene buenas razones para estar preocupada… creo XD. ¡Sí! Lo que todo el mundo esperaba, el regreso de Alex XD. Tranqui… mi compu también tiene esos ramalazos extraños de no querer mandar las cosas que se adjuntan TT_TT. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**alice cullen, ¡Hola Luisa! XD ¡Qué bueno que te guste! XD. De hecho, no lo pienso dejar ahí… sería muy malo de mi parte… o algo XD. Lo que pasa es que pongo un capítulo nuevo todos los miércoles XD. Ja ja ja… pues bueno, la verdad es que María y Alexander están en este fic para causar problemas, crear confusiones y hacer la historia un poco más emocionante… o algo XD ja ja ja… pero después de todo es un Jasper-Alice, y eso no va a cambiar XD, así que puedes sentarte tranquila a leer el fic. Yo sé que algunos capítulos te van a gustar más que otros (síndrome Alexander y María XD), pero es que la gente me estaba pidiendo que metiera más problemas (querían a Alexander de regreso… o algo ¬_¬U). Así que, en resumidas cuentas, Jasper se queda con Alice, y Alice no se va con Alexander XD. Por cierto… ¡Me encanta la combinación de apellidos! Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! XD. Sí… así como me lo pidieron… no hay compasión a partir de este capítulo todo va a ser problemas XD. La verdad es que no había pensado relacionar la aparición de María con Alexander, pero ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea. ¡Gracias! XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**yopp, ¡Hola amiga! XD ¡Sí! El señor osito! Ese oso en verdad existe XD. De hecho a mi también me cae muy mal, pero ella es un mal necesario en esta historia XD. Tranqui Alice es solo para Jazz XD, Alexander es un factor malo, pero también es necesario XD. ¡Sí ellos son tan tiernos! XD ¡Me encanta como se ven juntos! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te guste la idea del capítulo que te voy a dedicar! La verdad ya tengo el capìtulo planeado, pero no lo puedo publicar hasta que empiece la segunda parte XD. Bueno, la verdad es que no, tranqui, la verdad es que no había pensado en la idea de poner a Alexander con María, pero no es mala idea ¡Muchas gracias! Bueno, nos vemos pronto XD. Saludos XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**Nos vemos al final XD.**

**ALICE´S POV**

Miré a la chica que estaba frente a mí. Para mi desgracia, me encontraba en desventaja. ¡Todo en ella parecía perfecto! ¿Cómo podía competir contra ella encerrada en este cuerpo de adolescente inmortal?

-Vas a tener que esperarlo sentada –le advertí. –Salió y no sé cuándo va a regresar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Es una lástima! –exclamó, sonriendo con malicia. –Me parece que me sentaré a esperarlo, si no te molesta…

La miré con desprecio. Ella era la amenaza más grande para mí; no podía evitar odiarla, por más que no me estuviera haciendo nada malo. ¡Su sola presencia ya era toda una tortura para mí!

**(…)**

Me quedé afuera, sentada en las escaleras junto con ella; esperando que Jasper se dignara a aparecer.

El silencio exterminaba cualquier sonido que quisiera entrometerse. Definitivamente, ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a decir una palabra más; ya todo estaba dicho… las dos nos odiábamos sin siquiera conocernos.

Eso era desesperante: el amanecer estaba por llegar y aún no había señales de los chicos, quienes ya deberían estar de regreso.

Unas pisadas comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos: ¡Los chicos por fin estaban de regreso!

María se levantó de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia donde provenía el ruido.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo, dirigiéndose a Jasper con una voz muy seductora. –Me parece que tú y yo deberíamos hablar… –miré hacia donde estaban con cara de pocos amigos. –Viene a buscarte, pero tu hermanita me dijo que no estabas.

Jasper me miró con preocupación. Seguramente sabía que estaba incómoda con la presencia de esa… chica en casa.

-Ella no es mi hermana –corrigió él.

-¿Es tu prima? ¿Una amiga tal vez? –interrogó ella con curiosidad.

-Es mi novia –respondió Jasper finalmente.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó María, un poco contrariada. –Creí que tenías mejores gustos. En todo caso… -murmuró, acercándose más a él. -¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas un momento? Tengo un favor muy importante que pedirte. Necesito tu ayuda.

Emmett me hizo señas para que entrara a la casa junto con él, y Jasper hizo una señal de asentimiento con la cabeza en mi dirección.

¡No podía creer que hubiera aceptado hablar con ella a solas!

No era que desconfiara de él… pero estaba segura que ella haría cualquier cosa para quitármelo.

No confiaba en ella. Me sentía débil, casi humana con esta situación… estaba celosa.

Salí corriendo en dirección contraria a la casa y me perdí de su rango de visión; por más que lo escuché gritar varias veces mi nombre, no miré hacia atrás y continué con mi camino. Después de todo, esto había sido su culpa.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

¡Qué tontos! ¡Esos dos habían caído en cada una de mis trampas! ¡No podía creer lo fáciles que eran de engañar! ¡Estaba tan cerca de ellos, y ni siquiera podían notar mi presencia!

Pude notar desde donde me encontraba, que Alice estaba muy molesta. No sabía la razón, pero desde donde estaba pude ver su cara chispar de rabia.

La vi correr unos instantes después de que una chica desconocida apareciera frente a aquel sujeto que decía ser su pareja.

¡Definitivamente, este era mi día de suerte! Esta era mi gran oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla para hablar con ella…

La seguí hasta una distancia prudencial y, cuando ya se encontraba lo bastante lejos de los demás, aparecí frente a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos. Intentó resistirse, claro, pero yo era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella.

La llevé hacia el lugar donde por lo general me escondía cuando quería pensar y alejarme de todo: se trataba de una pequeña cárcel abandonada en la ciudad contigua.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó ella, intentando inútilmente que la soltara. -¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto!

-¡Vaya! –no pude evitar sonreír un poco. ¡Me gustaba escucharla hablar de esa manera! ¡Era tan sexy! –Suenas como la Alice de antes…eso hace las cosas mucho más excitantes.

Llegamos al lugar media hora después. Estaba desierto, como había estado desde hacia varios años. El edificio estaba en muy mal estado, las paredes estaban despintadas y desgastadas por el tiempo, varios dibujos de formas extrañas hechas con aerosoles, y el piso de madera crujía fuertemente bajo mis pies, como si en cualquier momento pudiera abrirse un hueco en él.

Abrí la puerta de una celda. Ésta aparentaba ser bastante fría; estaba sucia; tenía las paredes llenas de escritos con sangre y marcador de color negro en los cuales, los presos ponían sus deseos de venganza y hacían uno que otro dibujo; tenía pequeña litera que parecía ser muy incómoda, y gruesas cadenas que colgaban en la pared.

La amarré con las gruesas cadenas y cerré la puerta para quedarme del otro lado.

-¡Déjame salir! –me ordenó.

-Intenta salir tú sola –le respondí simplemente. –Sé que aún hay un poco de la Alice del pasado dentro de ti, y voy a hacer lo que sea para que esa persona regrese.

Hubo un largo silencio. No estoy seguro de cuánto duró; todo eso resultaba muy incómodo, especialmente porque estaba esperando que ella tomara la iniciativa, cosa que hizo después de unos minutos.

-Ya que me tienes aquí secuestrada, hay algo que quiero saber… –mencionó, sentándose difícilmente en el suelo de la celda. –…cuéntame que clase de persona fui en el pasado.

-De acuerdo –accedí. ¡Esta era la conversación que tanto deseaba tener con ella desde hace mucho tiempo!

***FLASH BACK***

¡Siempre era la misma situación! Solía tener varias citas con las chicas más ricas de cada ciudad en la que me encontraba. Un vampiro _siempre_ tiene medios monetarios para sorprender a cualquier persona, especialmente a las familias influyentes de aquella época.

Era una rutina, ciertamente, pero era divertida… Nunca me cansaba de ella.

Siempre iba a la casa de la chica, la conocía, me comportaba como todo un caballero de familia importante de aquella época. Después, cuando me aburría de ella, se convertía en mi víctima, y me deshacía del cuerpo, tirándolo en algún lugar donde perfectamente pudiera pasar como suicidio, por lo general algún río o barranco.

La única sobreviviente fue una chica que conocí en un baile de sociedad muy importante, al cual solo asistían las personas más adineradas: senadores, gobernantes y allegados a ellos, incluyendo a las familias más adineradas del país. Era una fiesta que solo se daba una vez al año, y aquella vez había caído justo cuando me encontraba en una pequeña ciudad cerca de Alemania **(pongo Alemania por poner algo XD). **

La chica era muy pequeña, graciosa y de una belleza difícil de encontrar en un humano. Su nombre era Mary Alice Brandon.

Bailé unas cuantas piezas con ella y hablamos sobre diferentes temas: política, obras de arte, libros… durante casi toda la fiesta. Realmente nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos.

Lo más inusual de ella era que era la única chica que no había hablado conmigo sobre matrimonio, ni hijos, ni cualquier otra cosa que se le pareciera, como hacían las otras chicas después de casi una hora de conversación…

Por lo que había conocido de ella, la podía considerar como una persona demasiado interesante como para ser humana; alguien que veía la vida diferente a como lo hacían todos los demás, ya que su manera de expresarse denotaba que a ella le eran indiferentes las cosas que usualmente le gustaban a las demás jóvenes de aquella época.

Nunca pensé en tener pareja; era completamente innecesario. Después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba a una sola mujer cuando podía tener a todas las que quisiera en toda una vida inmortal?

Sin embargo, ahora que había conocido a esa chica, parte de mí decía que no valía la pena tenerla atada a mí durante unos cuantos años y después deshacerme de ella, como lo hice con las demás… Otra parte deseaba que fuera mía por toda la eternidad.

**(…)**

Después de ese día, no la volví a ver, por más que supiera en qué lugar se encontraba, por el olor de su sangre. Preferí no prestar tanta atención a una situación que sabía que no me llevaría a ninguna parte… así que continué con la vida que llevaba.

Los meses seguían pasando, y nuestros ejércitos estaban ganando varios territorios pequeños en los alrededores de aquella ciudad en donde había conocido a Alice. Habíamos desatado el disturbio de sangre más grande de la historia, pero aún así no nos sentíamos satisfechos; queríamos más, mucho más.

Las tierras que teníamos no eran suficientes para nosotros, y aún no habíamos derramado toda la sangre que deseábamos.

**(…)**

Pronto dejaríamos aquel lugar. Nos marcharíamos en sólo tres días. Tan sólo debíamos planear algunas estrategias de batalla para dirigirnos a la otra parte del continente.

Estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos de la nueva estrategia cuando la vi entrar, junto con unos cuantos guardias y la persona que me convirtió: John.

John era realmente molesto, siempre cree saberlo todo, cambia de opinión cada cinco minutos y piensa que el mundo gira alrededor suyo, da órdenes por cada cosa que pasa por su cabeza, y lo peor de todo, es que él fue la persona que me convirtió. La persona que más he odiado, en casi mis cien años de vida como vampiro.

Me sorprendí mucho al verla en este lugar: ¿qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? ¿Por qué John y los demás la habían traído?

-Una sorpresa por tu cumpleaños número cien… –me explicó él, antes de que pudiera decir algo. –…una chica. ¡Eso es lo que necesitas!

-¿Puedo saber por qué demonios hicieron eso? –pregunté furioso. -¡Yo nunca les pedí que hicieran semejante estupidez! ¡No necesito una chica!

-¡Era lo que deseabas, Alexander! –exclamó John. -¡Tú querías a esta chica! –tomó a Alice fuertemente del brazo -¡Deseabas que fuera tuya! Lo supe cuando te vi la primera vez con ella: la tratabas diferente. ¡Eras más amable con ella que con cualquier otra chica que hubieses conocido antes!

Alice comenzó a gritar como enloquecida, e intentó soltarse por la fuerza, lo cual sólo hizo que se lastimara. Sus gritos podían escucharse por toda la prisión abandonada que utilizábamos como refugio.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamaba ella, mientras se retorcía y daba uno que otro puñetazo y patada para liberarse. Obviamente, todos sus intentos fueron en vano. -¡Se van a arrepentir por esto! ¡Ya lo verán!

-¡Déjenos solos! –les ordené. -¡Ahora!

John salió de mi "estudio", junto con todos los guardias que habían entrado a la habitación.

Me acerqué a Alice. Definitivamente ella ya no era humana; podía saberlo por aquellos ojos de color rojo que brillaban pidiendo sangre, la gran fuerza que poseía: Su belleza era mucho mayor ahora, y ya no estaba ansioso por beber su sangre. Ahora ella era _mía _para siempre.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Esto es… imposible –murmuró para sí misma. –No soy yo de la que hablas; estoy segura que te equivocaste de persona…

-Todavía quedan cosas por contar –la interrumpí, dándole la espalda –Si crees que esa es la peor parte de nuestro pasado, te equivocas.

**Continuará XD (Buajaja… o algo ¬_¬U).**

**Hola… espero que el capítulo 10 haya sido de su agrado XD ja ja ja y que dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones XD.**

**Muchas gracias a: CELINA, Yasaku Cullen, AliceC.-Whitlock, shia, Ayami Miyasaki, Esciam, alice cullen, riona25, Casshern y yopp.**

**Gracias a Rubymoon-Faith, Casshern, Esciam y yopp por sus ideas y observaciones XD. **

**¡Ya casi llego a los 100 reviews! ¡Solo faltan 20! XD ¡Wyyyyyyyyyyy! XD. ¡En verdad les agradezco a todos los que mandan sus preciados comentarios! XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá más recuerdos de Alexander XD (no pude poner todos en este… el capítulo hubiera sido gigante XD).**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero verlos el próximo miércoles para que ****lean el próximo capítulo… o algo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	11. Guerra

**¡Hola de nuevo! XD ja ja ja… espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus lindos reviews XD.**

**Debbie, ¡Hola amiga! XD ¡Oh! Por lo del review pasado no te preocupes, yo entiendo que de vez en cu****ando la gente está ocupada y no puede pasar por aquí, así que tranqui XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! ¡Yupi! XD. Buajaja… sí, la escritora es malvada… o algo, y decidió que los dos aparecieran casi al mismo tiempo XD. Sí, la verdad es que la parte del pasado de Alice y Alexander lo había dejado muy misterioso, pero quería esperar hasta casi el final de la primera parte para aclarar esas pequeñas cosas XD. Bueno… pero es que no todo lo podía poner en el capítulo pasado, hubiera sido demasiado largo (como mil páginas… o algo n_nU), pero bueno, aquí hay un poco más… tampoco es todo, pero algo es algo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Ana ;D, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Wy! ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! XD. ¡Yupi! XD. En verdad agradezco que te pases por aquí y me des tu opinión XD. Espero verte por aquí por este y muchos capítulos más, y que los disfrutes mucho XD. A partir de ahora la historia promete ponerse cada vez mejor, conforme se acerque el final de esta primera parte XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**alicia, ¡Hola! XD. Sí… la verdad creo que María es completamente como tú dijiste XD, y claro que lo arruinó todo… Creo que para eso existe en mi fic XD. Perdón… yo sé… él no era el mejor de los hombres… pero es un vampiro… un poco diferente a los que Meyer hizo… algo misterioso… creo XD. Bueno, la verdad es que él sabe que Alice no lo quiere, pero él igual le hace la lucha a algo imposible XD. ¡Super Jasper! ja ja ja eso estuvo bueno XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**shia, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Sí! ¡Qué emocionada que estoy! XD ¡Ya casi llego a los 100! XD. Buajaja… la escritora es malvada y dejó lo mejor para el final… todos los problemas ya habían sido previamente planeados, pero esta escritora lo pensó poner hasta ahora XD. Bueno, con Emmett, a él tal vez lo meta cuando termine las partes con Alex y Alice y Jasper y María XD (si no me van a quedar cabos sueltos en la primera parte XD). Espero verte en el próximo capítulo porque hay más misterios resueltos XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD ¡Wa! XD. ¡Los wow son buenos !XD ja ja ja XD. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! ¡Yupi! XD. Bueno, la verdad es que quise hacer la relación Alice/Alex lo más misteriosa posible... me alegra que haya dado resultado XD. Bueno, la verdad entre más pasa la historia se va a poner mejor XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo no es apto para cardiacos XD. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos**** al final! XD.**

**ALICE´S POV**

No era cierto, no podía serlo. Después de todo, sí había sido una maldita loca en el pasado.

¿Todo lo que me había contado James era cierto? ¿Yo había estado en un hospital psiquiátrico?

No… Claro que no…

Alexander debía estar equivocado. Se había equivocado de persona.

Eso era lo más seguro. No podía dejarme llevar por todo lo que él me dijera.

-Pruébame que lo que dices es verdad –le pedí. –Si no eres un mentiroso, me darás lo que te pido, ¿no es así, Alexander?

-No intentes presionarme, niña –dijo, abriendo la puerta de la celda con brusquedad. –No te daré las pruebas que quieres hasta que yo lo crea conveniente.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja… en realidad, todo este asunto estaba muy misterioso. ¿Cómo podía aparecer un chico de la nada diciendo que yo le pertenezco y no querer enseñarme las pruebas que tiene para demostrarlo?

¡Mentiroso! ¡Eso es lo que es! ¡Un maldito mentiroso!

Si bien era cierto, Alexander era atractivo; no mucho más que Jasper, pero eso no quería decir que no pude haberme fijado en él en el pasado… Después de todo, si lo que dicen los rumores es cierto… estuve bastante loca.

Ahora más que antes quería saber la verdad, conocer mi pasado; saber quién había sido en realidad, y no me importaba tener que escuchar a Alexander ni pasar tiempo con él, si eso me llevaba a encontrar las respuestas que tanto deseaba conocer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

**JASPER´S POV**

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo María en este lugar? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía viniéndome a buscar a mi casa?

Estaba casi seguro de que ella no había venido por algo bueno, y eso no ayudaba mucho, ya que Alice parecía incómoda con su presencia. Pude saberlo por la expresión de su rostro, el cual denotaba una gran inconformidad.

¡Tenía que hacer algo rápido, antes de que la situación se pusiera peor de lo que estaba!

Sabía que María no se iría si yo no escuchaba lo que ella tuviera que decirme, así que decidí tomar el camino más fácil para solucionar el problema: hablar con ella y escucharla. Después, solamente tendría que pedirle que se fuera y eso sería todo.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo –dijo, intentado seducirme. –Me parece que tú y yo deberíamos hablar… –Alice miraba en nuestra dirección bastante molesta. –Viene a buscarte, pero tu hermanita me dijo que no estabas.

Miré a Alice con preocupación. Seguramente estaba muy incómoda con la presencia de María en este lugar.

-Ella no es mi hermana –corregí.

-¿Es tu prima? ¿Una amiga tal vez? –interrogó ella con curiosidad.

-Es mi novia –respondí finalmente.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó María, un poco contrariada. –Creí que tenías mejores gustos. En todo caso… -murmuró, acercándose más a mí. No me gustaba tanta cercanía; ella me recordaba todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado. -¿Crees que podamos hablar a solas un momento? Tengo un favor muy importante que pedirte. Necesito tu ayuda.

Hice señas a Emmett y Alice para que entraran en la casa para terminar con esta conversación lo antes posible. Sin embargo, Alice no lo tomó como pensé y salió corriendo en dirección contraria. La llamé para que regresara, pero ella me ignoró y no regresó.

Ahora que Alice no se encontraba, me sentía realmente incómodo. Quería correr tras ella y decirle por qué había tomado aquella decisión; sabía que ella tarde o temprano lo entendería y me perdonaría. Sin embargo, si intentaba ir a buscarla, de seguro María me seguiría y el problema se haría mucho más grande.

¿María quería mi ayuda? ¡Sí, claro!

¿Para qué me necesitaría un vampiro como ella? ¡Era mentira!

Lo presentía… pero aún así quería saber…

-Mira todos los problemas que me has causado con tu llegada –la acusé. –Habla de una vez, María, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Piensa que estoy mintiendo, lo puedo ver en su rostro… Ella siempre había sido tan transparente, que con solo mirarla se podía saber lo que estaba pensando…

¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser tan desconfiada? ¿Por qué no me quería creer una palabra de lo que decía?

¡Ese tal Jasper le estaba llenando la cabeza con tonterías! ¡No podía creer que se hubiera convertido en alguien tan fácil de manipular!

Tenía que acabar con él… eso era seguro. ¡No podía permitir que ese perdedor me quitara lo que siempre fue mío!

-¿Piensas continuar con tu historia o no? –preguntó ella molesta. –Termina rápido con esta estupidez, y déjame salir –me miró con desprecio. -¡Yo no te quiero! ¡Yo nunca voy a poder amarte! ¿¡Por qué demonios no lo entiendes!?

No pude evitar mirarla con recelo. Ese había sido el golpe más bajo que me habían dado en toda mi vida. Ninguna chica se me había resistido antes, y mucho menos me habían dicho que no me querían, pero esto no se va a quedar así… ya lo verás… Alice.

-De acuerdo… continuaré con mi historia –contesté con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que estaba a punto de escuchar, y de una u otra manera disfrutaría ver su sufrimiento por todo lo que ella hizo al abandonarme. –Aunque no lo merezcas.

***FLACH BACK***

Por fin llegó el día de nuestra partida.

Nos dirigíamos al norte de Asia, en donde las condiciones del clima eran perfectas para un vampiro.

Alice no parecía estar más calmada; más bien todo lo contrario. Cada vez que alguien que no fuera yo se acercaba a ella, lo acusaba de querer atacarla y hacerle daño… Yo era la única persona en quien ella confiaba…

¡Tenía que saber por qué ella ya no era la misma! ¡Tenía que saber por qué ya no era la misma Alice que había conocido meses atrás!

Ahora estaba como traumatizada: no quería tener contacto con otras personas que no fueran yo, y cuando alguien más se acercaba por alguna razón, solía intentar morderlos o causarles daño…

Sólo había una persona que podía responder a mi inquietud… John.

El día que llegamos por fin a nuestro siguiente destino, después de la reunión sobre las próximas estrategias a realizar, y de convencer a Alice para que se quedara en su habitación, por fin iba a tener esa conversación tan importante, la que estaba esperando desde que trajeron a Alice.

-Dime que fue lo que le hicieron antes de traerla conmigo –exigí saber.

-No le hicimos nada, pero tengo una teoría… -afirmó John con una amplia sonrisa. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Cómo odiaba esa sonrisa! Era una sonrisa tan petulante, con solo esa sonrisa me decía que él siempre tenía la razón.–Según decían los rumores de su pueblo… ella creía que vampiros la perseguían para tomar su sangre. Todo el tiempo decía que alguien la estaba siguiendo y gritaba desesperadamente. Fue entonces cuando sus padres, cansados de toda esa situación, declararon que su hija había enloquecido y la encerraron en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-¿Otros vampiros la perseguían? –pregunté furioso ante aquella idea.

-¡Claro! –respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. –El olor de su sangre era delicioso… y sabía aún mejor. Me extraña que no te hayas dado cuenta… la razón por la que te fijaste en ella no fue por su belleza… ¡Su sangre te llamaba tanto que no pudiste alejarte de ella! No digo que la chica no sea hermosa, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su sangre.

¿Eso quería decir que vampiros como yo éramos los culpables de la locura de Alice?

¡Vaya! No me esperaba nada parecido… pero, después de todo, ahora que ella estaba a mi lado no me sentía culpable.

John tenía mucha razón, la sangre de Alice tenía el olor más dulce que hubiera podido oler antes.

**(…)**

Era una noche oscura y todos, excepto Alice, nos encontrábamos esperando la señal para poder atacar al enemigo.

Había hablado con ella para que se quedara en su tienda de campaña mientras nosotros íbamos a la lucha, y ella prometió quedarse adentro sin causar problemas.

La pelea era bastante dura. Al parecer los enemigos estaban bien equipados y nos superaban en número; ya estábamos empezando a tener pérdidas de hombres importantes dentro del ejército… Si las cosas seguían de esta manera, tendríamos que rendirnos.

Yo peleaba contra el estratega del ejército enemigo: un vampiro fuerte, rápido e inteligente. Sin embargo, su estrategia resultó predecible después de unos instantes… Definitivamente él era un digno oponente para mí. Su estrategia era patética, pero después de todo era muy fuerte, y eso lo convertía en un buen rival.

Mis planes fallaron por completo. La estrategia que había planeado estaba errada. Los enemigos habían anticipado mis movimientos; sabían que podrían distraerme si ponían a pelear a uno de sus mejores hombres contra mí, para que los más débiles pudieran hacer su trabajo: quemar nuestro campamento.

¡Tenía que detenerlos! Si no sacaba a Alice de su tienda, terminaría siendo carbonizada.

A duras penas pude llegar a la tienda en donde ella se encontraba. Tenía varias heridas profundas que me hicieron mientras corría para salvarla.

Lógicamente, no quería exponerla al peligro. Yo en verdad la amaba, y no me gustaría verla herida, pero dejarla ahí dentro la pondría en un peligro aún mayor…

-¡Alice! –la llamé apresuradamente -¡Sal de ahí!

Ella salió segundos después y me dirigió una mirada de curiosidad, pero al ver el fuego en las tiendas de los alrededores, se abrazó de mi costado fuertemente. Estaba ciertamente asustada, podía verlo en su cara.

El estratega del ejército enemigo apareció frente a nosotros instantes después; miró a Alice con interés y sonrió con malicia.

¿Acaso pensaba en ella como una más de sus víctimas en la guerra? Supongo que sí, pero iba a hacer lo que pudiera por mantenerla viva el mayor tiempo posible.

La pelea comenzó de nuevo, y en realidad era más difícil pelear cuando se tenía que proteger a otra persona que cuando no había nadie que te importara… En muchas ocasiones estuve a punto de ser derrotado, pero después lograba sobreponerme, y solo resultaba gravemente herido.

Había perdido gran cantidad de sangre durante la batalla, y me encontraba hambriento y un poco débil. No podría soportar mucho tiempo más con esta lucha…

-¡Ya basta! –escuché gritar a Alice la novena vez que caí al piso, casi sin fuerzas para volver a levantarme.

La vi brincar frente a mí. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en pelear ella sola contra él?

La idea me tenía atemorizado… no podía imaginarme a una niña como ella siendo desmembrada por alguien como él… esa imagen era muy cruda.... ciertamente siniestra…

-¡No, Alice! –exclamé sin poder ocultar el miedo que sentía. -¡Te matará!

No pude detenerlos, la batalla ya había comenzado, y obviamente aquel hombre estaba destruyendo a Alice…

Fui en su ayuda y, con la poca energía que tenía, empecé mi nuevo ataque contra él… Después de unos segundos, pareció olvidarse de la presencia de Alice y concentró su ataque de nuevo en mí.

En una ocasión, cuando el hombre intentaba darme el golpe final, Alice apareció tras él y atravesó su estómago de un lado al otro con una mano, haciendo un pequeño lago de sangre, y después clavó sus colmillos en su cuello y comenzó a beber su sangre.

Cuando, al parecer, sólo le quedaba una o dos gotas de sangre, los huesos de aquel vampiro crujieron ante la presión de sus manos.

La miré sorprendido. ¡Nunca me hubiera imaginado ver semejante espectáculo, era realmente grotesco!… Sin embargo, eso la hacía aún más interesante para mí.

Sus ojos brillaron con un rojo profundo cuando me miraron. Por un instante creí que vendría a atacarme, pero no lo hizo, tan solo se volteó y continuó venciendo a los enemigos sin mayor problema.

La ayudé con el resto apenas pude salir del asombro, y terminamos el trabajo antes de lo que cualquier otra persona hubiera podido hacerlo…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

La miré divertido. Realmente estaba disfrutando de esto… ¡Se notaba que había sufrido mucho con aquella historia!

-¡Mentiroso! –gritó fuertemente, levantándose del lugar del que estaba sentada. ¡No eres más que un estúpido mentiroso!

-¡Gracias! En verdad me halagas con tus tiernos calificativos –repliqué sonriendo.

Observé que estaba intentando romper las cadenas para golpearme. Sin embargo, la tenía muy bien amarrada.

-¿¡Por qué quieres atormentarme!? –preguntó. -¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escuchar más!

-Quiero atormentarte porque es lo menos que te mereces –dije con recelo. –Me abandonaste con toda la intensión de hacerlo… huiste como toda una cobarde en vez de decirme las cosas de frente –comencé a caminar inquieto por la celda. –Esta no es la peor parte de la historia… aún falta… la mejor parte… así que no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que termine.

**MARÍA´S POV**

¿Acaso se estaba haciendo el tonto o sólo estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Después de tanto tiempo seguía siendo tan inocente e ingenuo? ¿Cómo es que no sabía cuáles eran mis intensiones?

¡Estaba tan claro como el agua!… ¡Hasta la persona más idiota en la faz del planeta sabría cuáles son mis intensiones!

-¿No lo sabes aún? –le pregunté, fingiendo sorpresa. –Parece que no has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Habla de una vez –me apresuró. –No tengo tu tiempo. Debo ir a buscar a Alice.

¡Esa niñita!… ¿Qué tenía esa niña que no tuviera yo?

Ella era pequeña, y su cuerpo no estaba muy desarrollado que digamos. En cambio yo era casi la chica perfecta. Cualquier chico se moriría por tener a su lado a alguien como yo: alta, hermosa, de buen cuerpo… ¿Qué era lo que le gustaba de esa… chica?

-Quiero que vengas conmigo… -le dije, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano. –No te necesito a mi lado para luchar. Ya aprendí mi lección –me acerqué a su oído y susurré. –Te necesito como pareja. Te necesito como el hombre que eres…

**Continuará (Bujajaja… o algo… de nuevo ¬_¬U).**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 11**** XD y que por favor dejen sus reviews XD para saber su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias a: Mznickwhite, Yasaku Cullen****, riona25, ALICE CULLEN- LUISA-, Deebbie, AliceC.-Whitlock., ktalicecullen, Ana ****;D****, marinna93, alicia, shia y Casshern.**

**Gracias a**** AliceC.-Whitlock (gracias por agregarme a tu msn, en verdad me dio gusto hablar contigo XD y también por decirme lo que te gustaría ver dentro del fic XD), a yopp (me gustó la idea de Alex y María XD tal vez la ponga XD), a Yasaku Cullen (¡Me diste una gran idea! XD) por sus ideas y observaciones XD.**

**¡Solo f****altan 7 para los 100! XD ¡Wyyyyyyyyyyy! XD ¡En verdad agradezco por su ayuda en mi largo camino a estos 100 reviews! XD. Espero que sigan dejando sus preciados comentarios… quién sabe… tal vez pueda darle una sorpresa a una que otra persona XD ja ja ja.**

**En el próximo capítulo Alexander continuará contando su vida, y… María se podrá**** poner más… ¿resbalosa… o algo? ¿Cómo reaccionarán Jasper y Alice a todo esto? Todas esas preguntas podrán verlas respondidas en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero verlos el próximo miércoles para que lean el próximo capítulo… o algo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan**


	12. Decisión

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! XD. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus muy importantes reviews XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó la parte de Alex! XD. ¡Yupi! XD. ¡Wa! Es una idea muy interesante la que me acabas de dar XD. Muchas gracias; la tendré en consideración XD. Sí… en especial estaría bueno escribir qué haría Jasper en esa situación XD. Pues con los problemas estoy haciendo lo que puedo… espero que sea suficiente XD. Con María… bueno, pues eso se verá en este capítulo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola! XD ¡Qué bueno tenerte por acá de nuevo! XD. Tranqui… yo entiendo, no tienes que disculparte por esas cosas, no soy un ogro… creo XD. ¡Buajaja! Las madres siempre dicen la verdad XD… y bueno… con ese comentario… creo que mejor omito mi opinión XD. Bueno, supongo que SARY sigue en este mundo, sólo que debe estar ocupada con otras cosas… yo entiendo XD. ¡Sí, ánimo! XD. Obviamente que sí… ahí te seguiré molestando por mucho tiempo más XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. PD: ¡Viva la pizza! XD.**

**shia, ¡Hola! XD… Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho que decir… o algo ja ja ja ja… la ****verdad muy original el review n_nU, espero que lo leas apenas tengas tiempo… o algo XD ja ja ja… ¡Llegué al 100! XD. ¡Wiiiii! ¡Yupi! XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos al final! XD.**

**EMMETT´S POV**

Me encontraba a cierta distancia de la casa, mirando la escena que se presentaba…

¡Esto se estaba poniendo bueno! ¡Estaba mejor que cualquier partido de Football, Baseball o Basketball que pudieran pasar por la tele! ¡Incluso estaba mejor que las caricaturas de las cuatro! ¡Era mucho mejor que una telenovela barata de esas que le gustaba ver a Rose!

¡Lo mataría si decidía irse con esa… María! ¡Si deja a Alice por esta yo lo mato! ¡Nadie va a lastimar a mi hermanita de esa manera mientras yo éste cerca, ni siquiera él!

¿Quién me haría competencia de chistes malos si ella terminaba siendo lastimada?

-¿Estás espiando a alguien de nuevo, Emmett? –me acusó Rose, quien ahora se encontraba con una mano apoyada en la pared. –¡Eso es de muy mal gusto!

-¡Rose! -¿Ahora qué podía decirle? ¡Me había atrapado con las manos en la masa! –Em… ¿yo? ¿espiando? ¡Claro que no! Sólo estaba… viendo el paisaje por la ventana.

-¡Claro! –exclamó con sarcasmo. –Con la oreja bien pegada a ella para que no se te escape un sólo detalle, ¿no es así?

-¡Estoy haciéndolo por el bien de nuestra familia! –me defendí. –¡La felicidad de Alice está en peligro gracias a esa chica!

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó con preocupación.

-Esa chica que ves ahí afuera… quiere llevarse al Jasper de Alice… Está intentando seducirlo para que vuelva con ella –le expliqué -¿Lo ves? Es por una buena causa.

Ella se colocó a mi lado y dio un vistazo rápido por la ventana.

-Sí… realmente es un problema, pero igual… no podemos hacer nada –contestó apretando los dientes. –Esta es una decisión que Jasper debe tomar solo. Sólo él podrá saber si quiere estar con una chica tan arrastrada como esa… pero ¡ay de ti si me llego a encontrar en una situación parecida!

-¿Cuál disfraz crees que vaya mejor con la ocasión… Harry Potter o una tortuga ninja? –le pregunté, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor nos apartamos de la ventana y dejamos que Jasper se haga cargo de sus asuntos? –me preguntó.

Subí rápidamente a nuestra habitación… ¡Por fin había tomado la decisión de mi disfraz! La tortuga ninja salió favorecida… el disfraz de Harry Potter lo utilizaría en otra ocasión…

Bajé las escaleras tan rápido como las había subido, y ahí encontré a Rose… Estaba temblando, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo mientras su mirada se fijaba en la imagen detrás de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? –le pregunté alarmado. Ella casi nunca se ponía así.

-Esa chica… esa chica es… -la abracé fuertemente -¡Dios! ¡Debiste haberla visto! ¡Es una resbalosa! ¡Sólo mírala!

Me acerqué y miré por la ventana.

¡No podía creer lo que estaba viendo! Esa maldita había…

**JASPER´S POV**

¡Eso era ridículo! ¡Completamente ridículo! ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a pedirme algo como eso!?

¿Yo irme con ella? ¿Abandonar a Alice… a _**MI**_Alice en estos momentos, cuando sé que Alexander puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina, esperando la oportunidad para quitármela?

Podía ser que hubiera aprendido la lección sobre las luchas, pero aún no había aprendido a aceptar las decisiones de los demás…

Yo nunca volvería con ella… no después de haber encontrado a Alice.

¡Eso ni pensarlo!

Alice es la persona que amo; lastimarla de esa manera sería condenarme a un infierno peor que la vida eterna convertido en vampiro.

Aparté su mano de mi mejilla y me alejé de ella lo más que pude…

-Entonces… -comenzó a hablar de nuevo mirándome con recelo. –…dime tu decisión, Jasper… ¿vienes conmigo o no?

La miré desafiante… sabía que ella no me la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente…

¡Pero yo no quería ir con ella! No quería estar a su lado… Yo no la amaba, y ahora que conozco a Alice me doy cuenta de que nunca lo hice.

-No. Me quedaré aquí –repliqué. –Aquí tengo a mi familia, aquí tengo a Alice. Aquí es a donde pertenezco.

**ALICE´S POV**

¡Qué sínico! ¡Lo odio! ¿¡Cómo alguien podía disfrutar viendo el dolor de los demás!?

Todo eso era muy difícil de asimilar… ¿Yo había asesinado a alguien de una manera tan cruel?

No, definitivamente yo nunca haría algo parecido… ¡Era una mentira! ¡Una vil y asquerosa mentira!

-¡Mentiroso! –grité, levantándome de donde me encontraba sentada. -¡No eres más que un estúpido mentiroso!

-¡Gracias! En verdad me halagas con tus tiernos calificativos –dijo con aquella sonrisa cruel que solía tener cada vez que me miraba.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Deseaba soltar las cadenas de un sólo tirón para darle a Alexander lo que se merecía: una buena paliza. Sin embargo, las cadenas me tenían muy bien sujeta…

-¿¡Por qué quieres atormentarme!? –pregunté apretando mis dientes. -¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero escuchar más!

-Quiero atormentarte porque es lo menos que te mereces –dijo, mirándome de una manera extraña. –Me abandonaste con toda la intensión de hacerlo… ¡huiste como toda una cobarde en vez de decirme las cosas de frente! –comenzó a caminar inquieto por la celda. –Esta no es la peor parte de la historia… aún falta… la mejor parte… así que no te dejaré salir de aquí hasta que termine.

¿Aún había más? ¿Acaso cada uno de sus recuerdos será peor que el anterior?

No tenía ganas de quedarme para averiguarlo, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

-Te parece increíble, ¿no es así? –le pregunté, deteniéndome para mirar su expresión. –Quieres huir… dejar de escuchar la historia de tu vida porque no era tan perfecta como pensabas.

-¡Cállate! –exclamó, evitando mi mirada. Tenía razón… ella ya no quería saber nada más, pero eso no iba a detenerme, realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de la situación. -¡Ya basta! ¡Detente ya!

Solté una pequeña carcajada… me acerqué a ella y la tomé del cabello para que me mirara de nuevo.

-Tú eres mi prisionera… -le recordé –y escucharás lo que tenga que decirte en silencio hasta que termine, ¿has entendido?

Como no recibí ninguna clase de respuesta, lo tomé como una buena señal para continuar con mi historia.

***FLASH BACK***

Hacía muchos años que nos conocíamos, y no habíamos podido tener una conversación decente desde entonces. Sin embargo, después de varios años de incontables peleas y derramamientos de sangre, esta sería nuestra primera noche libre.

Tenía que aprovechar esta noche para estar con Alice… no quería que ella se aburriera de la situación y terminara abandonándome, y mucho menos que pensara que ya no tenía ninguna clase de interés en ella…

Quería volver a tener una conversación con ella, que no tuviera nada que ver con estrategias de guerra ni nada parecido… quería una conversación normal, como la del día en que la conocí… como cuando me enamoré de ella perdidamente.

Salí del campamento en su búsqueda. Seguramente se encontraba en las cercanías del pequeño lago, admirando las estrellas… a ella le encantaba observar las estrellas, la luna y todos los elementos de la noche…

No me equivocaba. Ahí, sentada a la orilla del lago, estaba ella, mirando el cielo estrellado y la enorme luna llena, que brillaba con todo su esplendor.

Me acerqué desde atrás. Ella se volteó y sonrió.

-¡Alex! –exclamó ella, corriendo hacia mí. –Pensé que nunca ibas a llegar… Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote.

-Lo siento –dije, abrazándola con fuerza. –Ya sabes lo molestas que son las reuniones de estrategias y todo eso… lo único bueno es que esta noche estoy libre para hacer lo que tú quieras.

Su sonrisa se amplió aún más. Ella tomó mi mano, y me llevó a la orilla en donde había estado sentada segundos atrás…

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el cielo, acostados en la hierba, uno a la par del otro, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas.

-¡Mira! –exclamó de nuevo. -¡Ahí está la Osa Menor, y la Osa Mayor! ¡Eso parece una calabaza!

Miré las estrellas que me estaba señalando… la verdad es que más bien parecía un caballo malformado, pero algo que había aprendido muy bien era que no debía discutir con ella, así que no me quedó más que asentir y darle la razón.

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta en la que nos conocimos? –le pregunté, desviando mi mirada del cielo para poder mirarla a ella. –Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces…

-Claro… -coincidió. –Gobiernos malos y corruptos, obras de arte que ya no son tan buenas ni tan valiosas, libros que no valen la pena… todo ha cambiado mucho.

-¿En verdad nunca pensaste en formar tu propia familia? –interrogué con curiosidad. -¿Qué pensaste cuando te convirtieron?

-Sí, claro que me hubiera gustado formar una familia, pero… realmente no me importaba tanto como a las demás chicas de esa época, que ya a mi edad estaban desesperadas por contraer matrimonio… en su lugar yo hubiera esperado un par de años más –admitió un tanto pensativa. –Bueno, y en cuanto a la otra pregunta: al principio la situación me destruyó por completo… después de todo, pensaba que iba a tener que vivir una eternidad yo sola, pero me llevaron contigo y las cosas cambiaron… En ese momento me sentí más tranquila.

-Lamento que todo esto haya sucedido, Alice, en verdad lo siento mucho –me disculpé, sacudiendo mi cabeza con desesperación. –Yo no quería que tú pasaras por esto… yo pensaba dejar las cosas como estaban, y apartarme de ti para que no tuvieras que sufrir. Sin embargo, no contaba con que John iba a ser tan tonto para hacer lo que hizo.

-No tienes que preocuparte. No fue tu culpa –respondió, acariciando mi mejilla para confortarme. –Todo pasa por una razón, Alex… si las cosas pasaron de esta manera es porque así tenía que ser. No le des más vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, si las cosas no hubieran sido de esta manera, te hubieras ido y no habría vuelto a saber de ti.

Eso me hacia sentir mucho más tranquilo; siempre había querido saber como se sentía con lo sucedido, pero nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar en privado…

-¿Si te pidiera que te casaras conmigo… tú aceptarías? –le pregunté tímidamente… No era bueno para este tipo de cosas… ponerme cursi no era lo mío.

-Claro… pero… -¿Había un pero? ¡Como odiaba los peros! –Creo que sería mejor esperar a que la guerra se calme un poco. No es el mejor momento para que tomemos una decisión como esa, ¿no lo crees?

-Claro… -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sin embargo… -continuó ella –Espero recibir pronto el anillo de compromiso.

De un momento a otro, Alice se levantó de donde estaba…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunté curiosamente.

-Baila conmigo –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Me levanté, e inmediatamente ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, y los míos rodearon su cintura, y comenzamos a movernos lentamente.

Me sentía un poco ridículo, pero aún así continuaba bailando con ella. No quería detenerme.

Muy despacio, comencé a acercar mi rostro al de ella… quería besarla, claro que quería hacerlo… desde el primer día que la vi deseé sus labios.

¡Por fin el momento llegó!

Nuestros labios se juntaron suavemente, y mientras los minutos pasaban, aquel beso se iba apasionando cada vez más. Quería más de ella… mucho más que un simple beso…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos –mencioné, restándole importancia. –Esa noche fuiste mía finalmente.

-¡No! –gritó. -¡Es mentira! ¡Tiene que ser mentira!

-¿De qué me serviría mentir? –interrogué, soltando su cabello finalmente. –Yo aún te quiero, y soy capaz de perdonarte si dejas todo lo que tienes y vienes conmigo.

-No… -contestó débilmente.

Acaricié suavemente su mejilla, como ella solía hacerlo conmigo cada vez que quería tranquilizarme. Logré que ella relajara un poco su postura, pero su mirada despectiva aún estaba presente.

-No es tarde para comenzar de nuevo…

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y la besé. No podía engañarme más… deseaba besarla desde que la vi de nuevo en este lugar.

Era un beso desesperado, pero lleno de amor y deseo, el cual esperaba que ella contestara de la misma manera.

**MARÍA´S POV**

¡No puedo creer que se haya negado a volver conmigo por culpa de la chiquilla esa! Definitivamente es un estorbo que tengo que borrar del mapa…

¡Jasper no puede dejarme, y menos por una niña! ¡Eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto!

-¡Vamos, Jasper! –exclamé molesta. -¡Deja de estar jugando! Sabes que estoy hablando en serio.

-Yo también lo hago –respondió con su típica seriedad. Me encantaba su forma de ser… tanta seriedad lo hacia misterioso y hasta excitante. -¿Por qué no evitas problemas y regresas por donde viniste?

-¡Oh! –le dije fingiendo tristeza. –Eres muy injusto conmigo.

-No lo soy –dijo, negando con la cabeza. –Soy realista, María. Yo nunca te he querido como compañera, nunca te quise como tal.

Tenía que hacer algo para convencerlo. ¡No podía perderlo de nuevo… ya había estado mucho tiempo sola!

-Haré todo lo que tú quieras si vuelves a estar conmigo -me acerqué a él y le susurré al oído. –Cuando hablo de cualquier cosa, es cualquier cosa…

-No estoy interesado, lo siento… -contestó simplemente.

Me acerqué un poco más y, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca, lo besé como nunca había besado a ningún otro chico… Puse lo mejor de mí en ese beso, y sólo estaba a la espera del resultado…

**Con-ti-nua-ra XD ¡Buajaja! ¡Qué mala soy! XD.**

**¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 12 XD y que por favor dejen sus reviews XD para saber su opinión.**

**Muchas gracias a: Yasaku Cullen, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, Khata-Cullen, Mznickwhite, Casshern, CELINA y shia.**

**Gracias a AliceC.-Whitlock (tu idea me será de mucha ayuda en el próximo capítulo ¡Muchas Gracias! XD), Yasaku Cullen (¡Genial observación! El capítulo pasado estuvo muy serio porque Emmett no estuvo presente TT_TT) y Casshern (¡Qué buena idea! La verdad me gustó muchísimo ¡Muchas Gracias! XD).**

**¡Ya llegué a los 100 reviews! ¡Wyyyyy! ¡Fiesta! XD. Antes que se me olvide… bueno, supuestamente iba a haber un regalo sorpresa para la persona que dejara el review # 100, pero esa persona decidió compartir su regalo con todos. **

**Bueno, el regalo consiste en unas viñetas, drabbles****, o un One Shot sobre algún libro o serie que les guste XD. Así que si alguien quiere que le escriba algo póngalo en su review XD. **

**Ya llevo algunas peticiones y estas son: unas viñetas de Ron/Hermione (shia), una viñeta de Haji (Rubymoon_Faith), unos drabbles de Vampire Kisses (Ayami Miyasaki) y un One Shot Jacob/Nessie (CELINA) XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo se verá la reacción de Jasper… ¿y qué habrá sido lo que vio Rosalie? También, más reacciones de Alice y el último recuerdo de Alex XD.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por hoy. Espero verlos el próximo miércoles para que lean el próximo capítulo… o algo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Atte: Kahia-chan.**


	13. Amor o confusión

**Hola a todos XD ja ja ja… espero que disfruten el capítulo y preciados comentarios XD.**

**El veranito, veraniego que es verano llegó a Costa Rica a atacar con fuerza TT_TT. Me estoy asando… esto es como el peor de los hornos TT_TT. Ahorita ya no va a haber escritora, porque ésta se convirtió en una persona asada… o algo TT_TT. (Kahia asada. ¡Buah! TT_TT). ¡Odio el verano! TT_TT.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te guste el pasado de ellos dos! XD. La verdad siempre creí que se veía muy improvisado… o algo XD. ¡Wa! ¿Un Alex/Alice? Interesante… tal vez durante algunos capítulos de la segunda parte pueda poner un poco de eso XD. ¿Más problemas con María? n_nU ja ja ja… ¿no ha causado muchos ya? Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola! XD. O sea… bueno, eso significa que en la vida nada puede ser perfecto… creo n_nU. Ja ja ja… Bueno, la verdad nada más estoy preparando terreno para la segunda parte XD ja ja ja. Bueno, no es una mentira… pero tienes que seguir leyendo si quieres enterarte de lo que tiene pensado la maniática escritora… o algo XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**Advertencia: Si matan a la escritora no pueden saber como termina el fic… y este quedaría inconcluso XD (Si no es que el verano me mata primero TT_TT). Como ya aclaré varias veces… este seguirá siendo un Alice/Jasper pase lo que pase y lean lo que lean. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos al final XD!**

**JASPER´S POV**

Me quedé perplejo… no sabía que hacer…obviamente no deseaba devolverle ese beso. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón me sentía tentado.

Podía sentir sus labios pegados a los míos, tan suaves, tan sensuales, tan tentadores…

No sabía qué me pasaba… ¿por qué estaba sintiendo todo aquello si no la quería? Yo ya la había olvidado… ¿o no era así?

Amaba a Alice; de eso estaba completamente seguro… no estaba dudando de mi amor por ella. Sin embargo… ¿qué era el sentimiento que tenía en ese momento?

Ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que su beso había comenzado, y aún seguía ahí, pegada a mí sin querer separarse. ¿Por qué no se rendía y se marchaba de una vez por todas?

María quería llevarme al infierno junto con ella… quería hacerme miserable. Deseaba que dejara todo por ella para que las cosas terminaran siendo como la última vez.

¡No iba a dejar que hiciera de mí su voluntad! ¡No podía caer en su juego! ¡Debía ser fuerte! ¡Tenía que apartarla de mí!

Podía sentir cómo apasionaba cada vez más el beso mientras pasaban los segundos.

Finalmente, su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios y rozó la mía con suavidad.

No pude evitarlo por más tiempo… la acerqué a mí lo más que pude y la besé.

No era un beso tierno, estaba lleno de fuerza y pasión.

**ALICE´S POV**

Podía sentir los labios de Alexander sobre los míos.

Conocía esos labios; estaba segura de haberlos besado tal vez hace varios años.

Su beso era muy tierno y estaba lleno de cariño y deseo también.

Con sólo aquel beso me había transmitido todo lo que sentía; sin embargo, yo no podía corresponderle… yo amaba a mi novio… no podía hacerle eso a Jasper. Definitivamente no podía.

Aparté mi cara lentamente y desvié mi mirada.

Ahora que lo comprendía un poco mejor, sentía un poco de pena por él. Sin embargo, no podía obligar a mi corazón a amarlo de nuevo, cuando ya su lugar había sido ocupado por otra persona.

Él me miró, sonrió con tristeza y se separó de mí.

No quería verlo así… me sentía mal por él, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza para tranquilizarme… ¿por qué todo esto estaba pasando? ¿Por qué el destino nos estaba poniendo esta prueba? ¿Acaso Jasper y yo en verdad no estábamos destinados a estar juntos y por eso María y Alexander estaban aquí?

De repente, una visión vino a mi mente… Era lo más horrible, repulsivo y doloroso que hubiese visto antes.

¡Jasper estaba besando a María! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? ¿Cómo, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, me hacía eso?

-¿Alice? –escuché preguntar a Alexander a lo lejos, apenas lo escuchaba. -¿Qué sucede?

Varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos inmediatamente.

No podía soportar el dolor… Me sentía utilizada.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Ella volteó su mirada para que el beso terminara.

La miré fijamente… todo aquello era muy doloroso para mí. Yo deseaba que ella volviera conmigo… estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo. Tan sólo buscaba una segunda oportunidad… ¿era eso mucho pedir?

De un momento a otro, me miró con expresión ausente…

Estaba teniendo una visión… la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de eso.

-¿Alice? –pregunté preocupado. -¿Qué sucede?

De repente, vi algo en su rostro que me sorprendió: lágrimas… ¡Había lágrimas en él!

-Termina con tu historia… -dijo mientras algunas de sus lágrimas caían en el suelo. –Necesito saber cómo termina… quiero saber la razón por la que me separé de ti… por la que estoy viviendo este infierno.

La observé un tanto confundido… ¿qué había sido lo que había visto que la hacía hablar de esa manera?

***FLASH BACK***

Era la noche de un veinte de abril; la noche estaba tranquila, con un millón de estrellas y una enorme luna llena brillando en las profundidades del cielo.

Alice y yo nos encontrábamos de cacería en el pueblo contiguo al campamento… siempre nos escapábamos para ir de cacería juntos… o al menos poder pasar unas cuantas horas juntos.

Ahora que Alice y yo estábamos "comprometidos" intentábamos estar juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, o al menos en la medida de lo posible.

Por lo general, nos gustaba cazar juntos y beber la sangre del mismo cuerpo… Todo lo hacíamos juntos.

Sin embargo, debía suponer que algo iba mal… nunca había noches tan tranquilas como aquellas cuando se estaba en una guerra.

A lo lejos pude ver como grandes columnas de humo y llamas se levantaban hacia el cielo.

-Tenemos que regresar, Alice –le señalé el campamento, de dónde provenían las llamas.

-Aún tengo hambre –se quejó haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Lo sé, yo también, pero debemos irnos ya –contesté tomando su mano para empezar a correr. –Después de la lucha podremos comer todo lo que queramos.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos para llegar al campamento antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del campamento estaba en llamas, y había varios cuerpos de nuestros soldados desparramados en el piso sin vida.

-¿En dónde demonios te habías metido, Alexander? –me regañó John. –Mira lo que ha pasado… ¡y todo esto es culpa tuya!

-También necesito alimentarme, por si no lo sabías… -me defendí. –Después de todo, ¿me vas a decir que eres tan inútil como para no poder montar una estrategia tú solo cuando eres atacado por sorpresa?

-¡Para eso te tengo a ti! ¡Por eso te convertí! –gritó, mientras terminaba con uno de sus contrincantes. –Ahora… ¡vayan a pelear!

Aquella era la tropa de vampiros más grande de todos los tiempos. Nunca podríamos vencer a un grupo tan grande… era imposible… Pero si no nos rendíamos terminarían matándonos a todos.

-¡Huye! –le pedí a Alice. –Te matarán… por favor huye de aquí… Te alcanzaré cuando todo se haya acabado.

-¡A ti también te matarán, Alex! –replicó negando con su cabeza. –¡No pienso irme de aquí! Si tu vas a morir… que nos maten a los dos.

-Nada va a pasarme, cariño –murmuré suavemente. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos para que me mirara. –Confía en mí. Yo te buscaré después… Por favor… vete.

Sabía que no le agradaba la idea de huir. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo para sobrevivir, y si era necesario me sacrificaría para que no la encontraran.

Me besó con ternura durante unos segundos, y después salió corriendo.

Sin ser detectado entré a la que era la habitación de Alice, y pude sacar de ahí uno de lo objetos más importantes para ella antes que se quemara junto con el campamento: la caja de música de la bailarina.

Nos quitaron el territorio; sin embargo, no lograron atraparme.

Cuando llegaron a revisar el lugar, me hice pasar por muerto y continuaron con su camino.

Empecé a buscar a John y Alice. Ninguno de los dos aparecía por ninguna parte… ¿en dónde pudieron haberse ocultado?

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Alexander? –preguntó molesta la voz de John, oculto tras unos arbustos -¿Cómo fuiste tan tonto como para irte de esa manera sin consúltame antes?

-¿Sabes dónde está Alice? –lo interrogué. –No logro encontrarla.

-No, no sé dónde está Alice –respondió con brusquedad. –Ya regresará…

Pasaron las horas, los días, los meses, pasó un año… y aún no tenía señales de Alice…

¿A dónde se había ido?, ¿por qué no regresaba?, ¿por qué me había abandonado?, ¿acaso en realidad ella no me quería?

Me cansé de quedarme en el mismo lugar con John, así que una noche cuando él estaba entretenido con otros asuntos, escapé y comencé un nuevo viaje para buscarla.

¡Tenía que encontrar a mi Alice! No me importó renunciar a todo por ella… Solamente quería encontrarla… quería ver que estuviera bien, y que por fin pudiéramos ser felices juntos.

***FIN FLASH BACK***

-Después de eso, no volví a saber nada de ti –la, miré intentando fingir indiferencia. Sin embargo, aún me torturaba mi pasado y hablar con sobre él era como abrir una herida vieja. –Siempre he querido saberlo, y aún estoy buscándole una explicación a lo que sucedió. Dime, Alice, ¿por qué me abandonaste?

-El destino no siempre es muy justo, ¿no es así? –preguntó sin prestarme ni la mínima atención. -¡Te odio, Jasper Whitlock!

Me acerqué a ella y quité las cadenas que la mantenían atada a la pared. Sin embargo, ella cayó al suelo y lloró con más fuerza aún.

-¡Alice! –no pude evitar preocuparme. -¿Te lastimaste? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¡No me quiere, Alex! ¡Nunca me quiso! -exclamó abrazándose a sí misma. –Lo vi besando a su "ex novia".

-Oh… -murmuré débilmente. –Lo lamento.

Después de unos minutos, ella se lanzó a mis brazos para llorar.

-Perdóname. En verdad lo siento mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo –se disculpó aferrándose fuertemente a mí.

-Hay un par de cosas que debo mostrarte… ¿te gustaría verlas ahora? –pregunté cautelosamente. –Son las pruebas que me has pedido, pero si no quieres verlas ahora puedo entenderlo…

-Estoy bien… -dijo en un susurro. –Creo que podré soportarlo…

Hishi, mi mascota, debía seguir ahí afuera esperando mi llamado… así que tomé la pequeña flauta de madera que guardaba en la bolsa del pantalón y toqué una nota.

A los pocos segundos… Hishi estaba parado en las rejas de la celda… con la pequeña bolsa que le había dado en su pico.

Extendí mi brazo… y él entró por el estrecho espacio de las rejas para posarse en mi brazo.

-Son criaturas sorprendentes los halcones, ¿no es cierto?

Miró a Hishi con asombro, y aquellas lágrimas que brotaban antes de sus ojos dejaron de salir.

-¡Sorprendente! –exclamó. –Creí que estaban extintos.

-Ven… tengo algo que darte –me senté cerca de la ventana. –Estas cosas eran tuyas… espero que las recuerdes…

Abrí la bolsa que Hishi me había traído y le di el primer objeto: una caja de música.

Ella tomó la caja con cuidado y la abrió. Una triste melodía comenzó a sonar, mientras la pequeña figura de una bailarina aparecía bailando.

-Conozco esta canción… y también la caja –afirmó confundida. –Pero… ¿por qué la tienes tú?

-Pues verás… -comencé a explicarle. –Cuando te fuiste dejaste tus cosas en el campamento… Esta fue una de las pocas cosas que pude salvar del ataque enemigo.

-Entiendo…

-Esto también es tuyo –dije, entregándole una pequeña caja. –No sé si lo recuerdes…

Dentro de la caja estaba el anillo que le había regalado para nuestro compromiso.

-¡Lo recuerdo! –gritó alegremente. -¡Es precioso! Pero no puedo aceptarlo… no ahora…

-Sí, comprendo, pero ¿qué piensas hacer ahora, Alice? –interrogué. -¿Piensas regresar a casa con él?

-No… -de nuevo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. –No puedo perdonarle algo así…

-Entonces permíteme acompañarte –propuse. –Prometo que no te exigiré nada. Seré… tu amigo si así lo deseas.

Ahora que el perdedor de su noviecito cometió el error más grande de su vida… tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad para convencerla de regresar conmigo. Esta vez tendría que actuar con cautela hasta que ella tomara la decisión de que quería estar a mi lado de nuevo.

No reclamaría, no la volvería a tratar mal; actitudes como esa me podían llevar a la completa ruina… tenía que ser inteligente, si tenía una oportunidad con ella debía de utilizar mis mejores armas y aprovecharla.

**ROSALIE´S POV**

¡Maldito! ¡Que seas millones de veces maldito, Jasper Whitlock!

¿Cómo te atreviste tan si quiera a pensar en hacerle eso a Alice?

Alice ya se tuvo que haber enterado. De seguro lo había visto en alguna de sus visiones. Pero, si no era así, y Jasper trataba de mentirle, yo misma se lo contaría.

Emmett estaba a punto de romper la ventana de un solo golpe para ir a golpear a esos dos. Al parecer estaba tan molesto como yo.

-¡Yo lo mató! –gritó Emmett con fuerza. -¡Sólo espera y verás a esta sexy tortuga ninja en acción!

-Emmett, no podemos hacer nada… -susurré débilmente, mientras mi cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente. –Esa fue la decisión que él tomó y debemos respetarla, por más que no estemos de acuerdo.

-¡Ya verás! –continuaba gritando él. -¡Waaaaaaaaa! ¡Giaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa! –exclamaba, mientras jugaba con los chacos del disfraz de tortuga ninja. Como siempre, estaba ignorando cada palabra que le decía…

-No harás nada. Quédate quieto… ¿quieres? –respondí molesta.

Emmett estuvo nuevamente a punto de romper la ventana, esta vez con sus armas de juguete. Tuve que arrastrarlo de la oreja para alejarlo de ahí.

-¡¿Qué haces, Rose?! –se quejó, mirándome con aquella cara de niño a quien regañan después de haber hecho una travesura. –¡Déjame ir tras ellos! ¡Te prometo deshacerme después de los cuerpos! ¡No me detengas! ¡Déjame ir por ellos!

Lo amaba… definitivamente lo amaba.

Era como un niño pequeño, tan tierno e inocente, aunque por su tamaño dijera lo contrario.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos; lo miré por unos instantes, y después lo besé tiernamente.

**MARÍA´S POV**

¡Lo había logrado!

¡Jasper me estaba besando a mí, y no a esa niña!

¡Me muero de ganas por ver la reacción de su amada Alice cuando se dé cuenta de que su querido Jasper me había besado!

¡Ja! ¿Cuánto te duro el gusto por la enana esa, Jasper? ¡Inmediatamente después de que ella se va, caías rendido a mis pies de nuevo, igual que antes! ¡Todo era como tenía que ser!

Jasper y yo estábamos de nuevo en las puertas del cielo.

Ya nada podría apartarme de él… ni siquiera su estúpida noviecita de bolsillo. 

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews XD. **

**Reviews, reviews, reviews. ¡Reviews! XD ja ja ja.**

**Gracias a: riona25, Yasaku Cullen, Khata-Cullen, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, jaward, maryna whitlock, Casshern y CELINA.**

**Gracias a Rubymoon_Faith (por corregir la ortografía y las ideas XD), CELINA (por sus ideas) y a Casshern (por sus ideas).**

**En el próximo capítulo Alice volverá a casa y veremos cuál va a ser su reacción después del beso de Jasper y María.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	14. Me voy

**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! XD. Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews ****y comentarios… bueno… y también si tienen ideas las acepto encantada XD.**

**Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami, ¡Hola! XD. Bueno ja ja ja… la razón por que Jasper hizo eso… bueno… una pequeña confusión ja ja ja. La verdad no me gustó mucho escribir eso TT_TT, pero tenía que hacerlo para futuras partes del fic TT_TT ¡Buah! ¡Pobre Alice! TT_TT. ¡Soy malvada… o algo! ¡Buajaja! XD. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el fic y también espero que no sea la última vez que nos veamos por aquí n_n je je je… Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**yopp, ¡Waaaa! ¡Holaaaaa amiga! ¡Tiempos sin verte por aquí! ¡No te veo como desde el capítulo 8!… Creo TT_TT. ¡Qué bueno que estés de regreso! XD. Ja ja ja… sí… yo sé que no te gusta mucho el personaje de Alex, pero… bueno… todo sea por el fic ja ja ja. ¡Te apoyo! Jasper fue tonto… muy tonto TT_TT ¡Buah! ¡Definitivamente María es… eso que pusiste! XD. Alex de vez en cuando es odioso; sin embargo no es tan malo como parece… creo. Bueno, la parte de Alice no termina ahí… estoy preparando terreno para la segunda parte… tranqui que estos capítulos son de decisiones importantes XD. ¡A lo tortuga ninja! ¡Qué lindo mi chiquito! XD. Bueno, la solución de los problemas… emm… poco a poco se van dando por ahí, pero tampoco tan pronto XD. ¡Qué bueno que te siga gustando el fic! XD. ¡Yupi! XD. Bueno… nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó XD! je je je… bueno… sí… la verdad es que ahora si que hay problemas o_o ¡Wa! ¡Demasiados para mi gusto de vez en cuando! XD je je je… ¡Buajaja! ¡Cuadrado amoroso! ¡Sí! Bueno, la verdad es que había pensado en un principio que solo iba a ser un triángulo, pero después decidí meter en todo esto a María… y terminó siendo un cuadrado XD. Bueno, nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**JASPER´S POV**

Finalmente nos separamos después de unos cuantos minutos. María tenía una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, la cual me recordaba lo que acababa de hacer.

¿Qué pensaría Alice de mí en estos momentos? ¿Habrá visto lo que hice? Seguramente que sí…

En estos momentos Alice debería odiarme… y lo peor es que tiene razones para hacerlo… ¿cómo había pensado tan si quiera engañarla de esa manera?

Me sentía sucio: el ser más miserable y repulsivo sobre la faz del planeta Tierra. Aún no comprendía por qué había besado a María.

Amo a Alice… la amo más que a cualquier cosa del universo. Ella es mi vida entera, la única persona con la que deseo compartir la eternidad que me espera.

¿Por qué me había confundido de esa manera? ¿Por qué había dudado tanto? ¿Por qué terminé besando a María? ¿Por qué había arruinado mi vida de esta manera tan tonta?

Alice… mi pequeña y amada Alice… ¿qué pasaría ahora con nuestra relación? No podía dejar que todo terminara aquí, pero, ¿qué podía hacer para demostrarle que la amaba y deseaba estar con ella?

En esos momentos, ella no creería ni una sola palabra de lo que pudiera decirle…

Fulminé a María con la mirada. Estaba desesperado, intentando buscar una solución para todo este problema; sin embargo, parecía ser un problema sin solución…

-¡Vaya! –exclamó ella burlonamente. -¿En dónde ha quedado tu amor por la niña escapada del kíndergarden esa?

-¡Basta! –grité con todas mis fuerzas. –¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir esas cosas! ¡No te lo permito! ¡Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de aquí! ¡Gracias a ti voy a perder todo lo que realmente me importa!

-¿Gracias a mí? –preguntó con voz venenosa. –Tú me devolviste el beso, Jasper… Parte de la culpa también es tuya y lo sabes. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? Porque ese beso me dijo lo contrario.

-No quiero repetirlo una vez más, sólo vete…

¿Por qué tuvo que volver? Ella intentó matarme una vez, pero ahora que estaba de regreso de nuevo, me pedía que fuera su pareja así como así.

Gracias a ella estaba viviendo en el mismo infierno… gracias a ella perdería a Alice… gracias a ella de seguro Alexander aparecería para llevársela. ¡Ella sería la culpable del gran infierno que sería mi vida de aquí en adelante!

**MARÍA´S POV**

Gracioso… muy gracioso. ¿Cómo era tan fácil separar a dos personas que supuestamente se amaban tanto?

Podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos… Me miraba con un odio tan profundo que no pude evitar reírme. Estaba logrando todo lo que quería de la manera más rápida. Apenas podía creerlo…

¡Ja! Pobre chica ingenua… ¿acaso pensó que alguna vez tendría oportunidad contra mí?

Sólo faltaba un paso más en mi plan y Jasper sería mío de nuevo… sólo faltaba que "su" Alice viera un auténtico beso con sus propios ojos.

-Vamos, Jasper… -susurré en su oído, volviéndome a acercar de nuevo. –Yo te gusto…

-No… -contestó, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza. –No lograrás confundirme otra vez… ya no más, María. Lo que tuve contigo se acabo hace muchos años. Ya las cosas no son iguales -me dio un fuerte empujón para que me alejara de él.

-Ja ja ja… ¿crees que el cuento barato de tu amor por esa… chica me va a convencer? –me burlé. -¡Sí, claro! ¿A quién pretendes engañar?

-Yo no estoy intentando engañar a nadie –replicó, poniéndose en posición de ataque. –Eres tú la que se esta engañando a sí misma con sus tonterías. No sé en que momento pensaste que podrías tener una nueva oportunidad conmigo. Yo le pertenezco a otra persona.

-Pues eso no parecía ser lo que pensabas hace un rato… Ahora, ¿qué? ¿Vas a pelear conmigo, Jasper? –dije con una pequeña risa. –Esto promete ser interesante…

Una sombra pasó rápidamente frente a nosotros y abrió la puerta de la enorme casa con ensordecedor golpe. Aquella chica había regresado y, para mi suerte, estaba hecha una fiera.

Jasper salió corriendo tras ella, y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

Tan sólo tenía que esperar. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que esa niña se fuera para siempre. Cuando ese momento llegara, yo podría aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarme de nuevo a _**mi**_ Jasper.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Alice… vamos a ver cuánto aguantas antes de decirme que sí…

-¿Me dejarás acompañarte? –le pregunté.

-No será necesario… no me gustaría que nadie me viera llorar ni nada de eso –respondió con calma. –Quiero estar sola por un tiempo, necesito pensar.

-No sería un buen amigo si te abandonara en estos momentos, ¿cierto? –alegué. –Así que si no me dejas acompañarte, tendré que seguirte para asegurarme de que estarás bien.

-¿Siempre eres tan insistente? –preguntó, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero… creo que un poco de compañía tampoco será tan mala. Después de todo, me gustaría tener alguien con quién hablar durante el camino –miró el cielo por las rejas de la celda. –Tal vez suene ridículo, pero debo admitir que me da miedo ir sola. Tengo miedo porque nunca me he separado de ellos, de mi familia, y mucho menos he pensado irme por mi cuenta.

-No entiendo por qué tiene que ser ridículo… todos le tememos a algo, después de todo –afirmé, poniéndome de pie y extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. –Vamos… tenemos que irnos.

Ella miró mi mano con desconfianza por unos cuantos segundos y después la tomó. Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo? –interrogó con inseguridad.

-Claro… supongo que sí…

-Quédate fuera de la casa… -me pidió, deteniéndose para mirarme. –Si llegas a entrar conmigo, lo más seguro Jasper no dudaría en buscar una razón para pelear contigo. Te ha estado buscando como desesperado desde que apareciste…

-Si eso es lo que quieres…

Sonrió satisfecha y continuó caminando rumbo a su casa sin decir una sola palabra más.

Cuando llegamos a cierto punto del camino me hizo señas para que me detuviera y la esperara en ese lugar. Corrió rápidamente hacia la casa y abrió la puerta con un ensordecedor sonido. Vi como Jasper se volteaba y corría en la misma dirección que ella…

Sólo me restaba esperar en ese lugar a que Alice saliera de su casa para por fin poder alejarla de ese montón de idiotas.

**ALICE´S POV**

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y comencé a meter mi ropa en una maleta desordenadamente.

Lágrimas silenciosas seguían saliendo de mis ojos de manera descontrolada… aún no podía creer lo que había pasado. Después de casi un siglo de estar juntos, tenía que aparecer esta… chica para arruinar mi vida.

Restregué con rabia mis ojos con el dorso de mi mano. Me había prometido que ya no lloraría más por él… Pero, entonces, ¿por qué mi corazón no quería obedecer a mi mente?

No dejaría que él viera que estaba sufriendo; no dejaría que él me viera vulnerable, llorando por lo que había hecho… Tenía que ser fuerte…

Había tomado la decisión de marcharme, así no tendría que volver a verlo… así no tendría que sufrir día con día cada vez que tuviera que verlo.

-Alice… -murmuró Jasper en mi oído. –Mi pequeña, lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. No sé que me sucedió…

-¿Por qué? –pregunté con mi voz llena de dolor. Sabía que se sentiría peor si me veía triste, sin demostrarle todo lo que sentía, que si me ponía a llorar frente a él. –Dime por qué la besaste. Si ya no me querías, me lo hubieras dicho de frente.

-Yo te amo, mi pequeña. Te juro que te amo –acarició mi mejilla con mucha suavidad, como si intentara limpiar una lágrima invisible. –Yo… sé que no hay excusa para lo que hice, pero…

-No quiero escucharlo… -dije, mirándolo con desprecio. –No necesito escuchar excusas baratas. Ya las cosas no se pueden arreglar, no puedo confiar en ti –mi expresión cambió a una completamente cruel. –Alexander nunca me hubiera hecho algo así. Él sí me amaba.

Cerré mi maleta y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-No te vayas… -me abrazó fuertemente, mientras una lágrima solitaria bajaba por su mejilla. –Por favor, Alice, te lo pido: no te vayas. Te lo ruego, por favor, por favor, no te vayas: no me dejes.

Lo aparté rápidamente de mí y continué con mi camino.

No quería arrepentirme de mi decisión. No quería volver atrás… Sólo quería olvidarme de él, de la situación, de todo lo que pasó.

Corrí escaleras abajo, pero en la sala me esperaba el resto de los miembros de mi familia. Me despedí de cada uno de ellos y salí rápidamente de la casa. La despedida más difícil fue la de Emmett. Era inevitable no llorar y reír al mismo tiempo cuando estabas en una difícil situación y él no quería dejar que te fueras.

Alexander había salido de su escondite y me esperaba por fuera de la casa. Me abrazó con fuerza y esperó a que estuviera un poco más tranquila para empezar a caminar hacia nuestro destino desconocido.

**EMMETT´S POV**

Alice entró en la casa aventando la puerta. Al parecer no había notado nuestra presencia. ¡Ni siquiera había notado mi super disfraz!

Jasper entró inmediatamente en la casa, tras ella…

-¡Jasper Whitlock, ven aquí para que te mate! –le grité.

Fui ignorado por completo, claro está. Después de todo, es mejor que Alice lo mate un poquito antes de que llegara mi turno.

-No vas a matar a nadie, Emmett –me reprendió Rosalie. –Deja que Alice haga lo que tenga que hacer.

Subí las escaleras, me cambié de ropa, y volví a la sala en tiempo record.

Esperamos unos cuantos minutos, y Alice por fin apareció… ¿con su maleta?

¿Se iba? ¡No! ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Mi hermanita no se podía ir!

Procuré ser el último en despedirme de ella… No quería ser el primero. No quería despedirme de ella…

-¡Alice! ¡No puedes irte! –exclamé, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Lo siento, Emmett, pero no hay otra manera –dijo, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban graciosamente por mejillas. –Te voy a extrañar.

Sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos; no me gustaba verla sufrir de esa manera. Tal vez era mejor que se tranquilizara un poco, que pensara en otras cosas durante un tiempo, pero… ¡nunca había estado tan lejos de nadie de la familia!

-Espero que le digas a Santa lo que quiero para navidad, pequeño duendecillo –le dije, mientras algunas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos. No me gustaban las despedidas. –Escríbeme todos los días. No me hagas ir a buscarte.

-Lo haré… lo prometo –dijo, sonriendo entre lágrimas. –Ten cuidado con los cazadores: la temporada de osos llegará pronto.

Nos abrazamos por unos minutos, y después ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Me aferré a su pierna, pero finalmente Edward y Rosalie me apartaron de su camino.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, pude ver al chico que Jasper siempre me había descrito: el que le quería quitar a "su" Alice.

Tenía el cabello negro, era bastante musculoso, ojos grandes y de color rojo encendido. Sin embargo, su mirada no parecía tan fría y calculadora como lo habían descrito.

Me asomé por la puerta, después de haber secado todas mis lágrimas… y noté que el chico me miraba con cierta curiosidad e impaciencia.

-¡Cuida bien a mi hermanita! –exclamé. -¡Si le haces algo o la haces sufrir te las verás conmigo, Alexander!

**Hola de nuevo XD ja ja ja… bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que dejen sus reviews XD. **

**Reviews, ****revi****ews, reviews. ¡Reviews! ****XD ¡Buajaja!**

**Gracias a: Khata Cullen, ****Mznickwhite, AliceC.-Whitlock., maryna whitlock, ****Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami, ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-, yopp, jaward, Yasaku Cullen y Casshern.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos más reacciones y también como inicia el viaje de Alice y Alex XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	15. Existencia sin sentido

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos! XD je je je. Espero que les ****guste este capítulo y que dejen sus reviews y comentarios.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, la verdad sé que el capítulo está pequeño, pero es que no estaba muy inspirada para el capítulo pasado… estuve en depre durante unos cuantos días… por eso es tan corto. Perdón n_n. Sí… la verdad es un capítulo que se termina en un juaz por juaz, pero… bueno… he hecho capítulos muy largos durante todo el fic… creo XD. ****¡Wa! ¡Qué mala! ¡Meter pellizcos es malo! Especialmente si en verdad estoy a la par tuya o_o. ¡Mami! TT_TT. ¡Wa! La verdad es que me gusta el personaje de Alex… no sólo porque yo lo inventé, sino porque la verdad creo que ha sido mi primer personaje bien hecho XD. ¡Sí! La verdad Alice tenía razones de sobra para irse... creo. ¡Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a tu casa! Je je je… espero que pronto puedas bajar a San José por la pizza prometida. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD.**

**yopp****, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, Jasper hará todo lo posible para poder detenerla, pero ¿tendrá éxito? ¡Wa! ¡Yo odié a María desde que leí por primera vez sobre ella en Eclipse! ¡La odio! XD. ¡Wa! ¿Alex y María? ¿Juntos? ¿Cómo pareja? o_o. No lo había pensado je je je n_nU. Aunque ponerlos juntos sería dinamita pura: ¡Pum! o_o. Bueno, la verdad es que estos últimos capítulos están bastante tristes, pero es que no puedo ponerle un final feliz desde ahora porque no tendría más fic que publicar TT_TT. Se terminaría muy rápido TT_TT ¡Buah! Sí, de hecho va a haber más capítulos románticos, pero hasta la segunda parte… recuerda que el próximo es como el último capítulo de la primera parte je je je XD. ¡Qué bueno que te guste el fic! En verdad soy feliz cuando me dicen eso XD. Espero verte por acá en la segunda parte XD je je je. Nos vemos XD. Besos XD. Saludos XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Pobre Jasper! Je je je… él es lindo… aunque pensándolo desde este punto de vista, yo nunca perdonaría que me hicieran algo así, pero después de todo, este es un fic y todo puede pasar XD ¡Buajaja! Alice y Alex… bueno, la verdad ya hay gente que me ha pedido que queden juntos, pero como ya dije y sostengo, es un Alice/Jasper XD je je je. Bueno, la verdad es que yo todo lo saco de la manga y sin planear mucho los capítulos XD. Sólo cuando se me ocurre una idea como para no perderla XD. La idea que me diste esta en este capítulo je je je… muchas gracias XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

**Sé que hoy no es miércoles, pero no sé si voy a poder mandar capítulo mañana porque no sé si vamos a estar en cuarentena, entonces lo mando hoy para que no se queden sin capítulo n_n.**

**AVISO: Rubymoon_Faith… ya salió tu primera viñeta, ya la puedes leer cuando quieras XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**JASPER´S POV**

La había perdido… Ahora sí estaba seguro de ello: Alice se había ido y no regresaría jamás…

Sus últimas palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza, como si ella aún estuviera conmigo en la habitación. Aquellas palabras habían sido el golpe más bajo que me hubiera podido dar.

"_Alexander nunca me hubiera hecho algo así. Él sí me amaba"_.

Esas frases estaban grabadas en mi mente y se repetían una y otra vez, como en un disco rayado.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo había dejado que mi vida dejara de tener sentido?

No podía concebir que a partir de ahora, mi existencia no tendría sentido…

Miré por la ventana: ahí estaba ella, por fuera de la casa. Alexander estaba con ella; la abrazaba y le daba consuelo. Mientras yo estaba aquí arriba sin poder hacer nada.

Los celos estaban reapareciendo después de varios meses de no sentirlos.

¡No soportaba velos juntos!

Me dolía ver cómo ella se aferraba a él en esos momentos. Me enfurecía la idea de que ellos estarían juntos de ahora en adelante.

Ante mis ojos, Alice siempre sería mía. Alexander no era más que un estorbo en el camino, a quien tenía que hacerle entender que su lugar estaba lejos de aquí.

Abrí la ventana y salté, cayendo frente a Alexander y Alice, que ya habían comenzado a caminar.

Alexander se detuvo, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras Alice continuaba caminando sin darse cuenta de mi presencia… o tal vez sólo fingía no haber notado mi presencia.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora? –preguntó Alexander con superioridad. -¿Estás buscando otra vida para echarla a perder?

Lo miré con desprecio. ¿Él me estaba juzgando? ¡Ja! ¡De todas las personas en el mundo, era él precisamente quien me juzgaba!

¡Esta era mi gran oportunidad! ¡Tenía que enseñarle a Alexander con quién se estaba enfrentando! ¡No dejaría que él se marchara con Alice sin una batalla justa!

Intenté lanzarme contra él. Sin embargo, se movía demasiado rápido; definitivamente el internet y los libros no bromeaban cuando decían que él era una persona de cuidado.

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Alice, quien se había detenido y miraba la pelea desde un punto lejano. -¡Deja de estar haciendo tonterías, Jasper! ¡Déjame ir!

Continué con mis ataques, pero ninguno de ellos lograba dar en el blanco, o terminaban siendo detenidos por él. Por más que lo intentara una y otra vez, el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

Alexander sonrió con malicia nuevamente, me tomó del cuello, y me lanzó contra el árbol más cercano, el cual quedó hecho pedazos cuando mi cuerpo lo tocó.

Me levanté un poco adolorido, y continué con la pelea; no podía rendirme ahora. No iba a dejar que Alice se fuera con él… No… Jamás lo permitiría.

La pelea continuó; Alexander seguía sin atacarme, lo cual me hacía enfurecer aún más. Estaba esforzándome, dando lo mejor de mí para poder ganar esta pelea; y él ni siquiera se molestaba en atacarme. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando?

Después de varios minutos de haber reanudado la lucha, por fin había logrado darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Él me miró con ira y se acarició el lugar en donde lo había golpeado anteriormente. Estaba furioso, naturalmente: Por fin _**yo**_ había logrado golpearlo, tras varios intentos fallidos.

¡Por fin había provocado a Alexander para una verdadera batalla a muerte!

Sabía que no tenía muchas oportunidades de salir victorioso, pero eso ya no me importaba. Ya había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que la lucha empezó. Sin embargo, él me estaba dando la paliza de mi vida.

-¡Ya basta, Alexander! –exclamó Alice de repente. -¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Por favor! ¡Deja todo como esta!

Alexander se detuvo de inmediato y comenzó a caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba, no sin antes soltar una carcajada mientras me miraba con una mueca burlona.

Los miré marcharse. Ya no podía levantarme: Mi cuerpo estaba completamente adolorido después de aquella pelea.

Me quedé ahí, tirado en el suelo viéndolos desaparecer entre los árboles; recordando todos los momentos felices que Alice y yo habíamos compartido… definitivamente eran muchos. Ella había marcado una diferencia importante en mi vida desde que apareció en ella.

Ahora que Alice no estaba a mi lado ya nada tendría sentido; mi existencia había perdido todo sentido… Yo nunca sería algo sin ella.

Tenía que hacerla regresar… pero, ¿cómo?

**EMMETT´S POV**

Me senté en uno de los sillones de la sala, con mi cara entre mis manos.

¡Todavía no podía creer que Alice se hubiera ido!

La casa no sería la misma sin ella; estaba seguro de que con ella lejos de aquí, este lugar sería blanco fácil para el silencio y el sufrimiento. Después de todo, la pequeña Alice siempre había sido como una gran luz de alegría y esperanza en nuestro camino.

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, y apartó mis manos de mi rostro. Ella tenía la cara llena de lágrimas; se apoyó contra mi pecho, y ahí lloró con más fuerza.

La abracé fuertemente y la dejé llorar. De vez en cuando acariciaba su cabello y le daba pequeños besos en su frente para darle consuelo.

Continuó llorando por unos minutos más. Después, dejó que yo secara las pocas lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas con mis dedos. Finalmente, sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Por primera vez en mi vida, debía hablar seriamente con alguien… esa persona que había hecho que la menor de mi familia se fuera de casa y, lo más importante de todo, lo que más me enfurecía: ¡Había hecho llorar a Rose!

Me levanté del sofá y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras…

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Rosalie con un gesto de reprobación. -¡Que ni se te ocurra ir a buscar a Jasper! Ya Alice se hizo cargo de él.

-Iré por un nuevo disfraz –respondí sonriendo con un poco de malicia… ya tenía un nuevo plan bajo la manga.

Me disfracé lo más rápido que pude, y al instante ya me encontraba abajo, en la sala, mostrándoles mi nuevo disfraz.

En la sala de la casa hubo una carcajada general al verme entrar con mi disfraz.

"_Al menos los hice reír"_ pensé mientras daba vueltas sobre mí mismo para que todos pudieran verme.

Rose no me había dejado ir a decirle a Jasper sus verdades en la cara, pero nunca dijo que no me pudiera disfrazar de Alice para hacerlo… creo.

Me dirigí a las escaleras caminando con la gracia que caracterizaba a mi hermana, imitando cada paso y cada pose que hacia.

-Tengo asuntos importantes que resolver ahí arriba –les dije, fingiendo mi voz para que se pareciera lo más posible a la de Alice. –Por favor, no molesten hasta nuevo aviso.

Otra carcajada general se produjo en el piso de abajo, seguramente como reacción a mi representación casi exacta con el papel de mi hermana.

Me encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper y Alice. Tenía pensada cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle; tan sólo tenía que tomar una decisión importante: ¿Tiraba la puerta abajo o la tocaba como cualquier persona civilizada lo haría?

**ALICE´S POV**

No habíamos hecho planes por ahora de ir a algún lugar en especial. Tan sólo caminábamos sin rumbo alguno.

La noche casi llegaba, y aún no teníamos un lugar en donde quedarnos a pasar la noche. Si nos quedábamos ahí afuera, de seguro sospecharían algo: Era extraño que una chica de "mi edad" no estuviera dormida a cierta hora de la noche.

-Busquemos una posada –propuse cuando me pareció lo suficientemente tarde como para continuar caminando. –Ya es muy tarde…

Me miró como si estuviera loca, pero aún así obedeció y se detuvo en la primera posada por la que pasamos y pidió dos habitaciones.

-Prometo esperar hasta que quieras marcharte… cuando quieras hablar, búscame –dijo con una expresión inescrutable, mientras me entregaba las llaves de mi cuarto. –Mi habitación es la número cuarenta y cinco.

Se despidió haciendo una seña con la mano, y desapareció.

**(…)**

Me pasé toda una semana encerrada en mi cuarto, tirada en la cama recordando todas las cosas que había vivido con Jasper. Había dado lo mejor de mí en esa relación: había sido paciente; había dejado que fuera él el primero que dijera lo que sentía y cuando por fin lo hizo… llegó María.

No podía evitar que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos todos los días, a todas horas. Extrañaba mi casa, mi familia… y, aunque no debería, también extrañaba a Jasper.

Alexander no había aparecido por mi habitación una sola vez, tal vez porque no quería molestarme, sabiendo que no estaría de humor para una visita… o tal vez porque mi sufrimiento lo estaba haciendo sufrir a él también. Después de todo, él me quería de verdad, y no creo que le gustaría verme sufrir.

Aquellos pensamientos me hicieron sentir egoísta: sólo estaba pensando en mí. Me había olvidado de que había otra persona conmigo, esperando pacientemente que yo lo buscara. Sin embargo, me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Bueno… yo le había advertido que las cosas podían llegar a ser de esta manera, pero aún así sentía lástima por él. Él había esperado tantos años para poder encontrarme, y ahora que por fin había obtenido lo que quería, era yo la que se negaba a salir de aquella habitación.

Por fin había tomado la decisión: iría a buscar a Alexander. Él no merecía tanta indiferencia de mi parte. No había hecho nada malo; sólo estaba intentando hacerme sentir mejor.

Me senté en el borde de la cama, saqué de mi maleta ropa nueva y me fui a tomar una ducha. Tal vez eso me podía ayudar a pensar mejor las cosas.

Después de haber tomado mi muy merecida ducha, me vestí rápidamente y cepillé mi cabello incontables veces. Me maquillé un poco y me preparé para salir de la habitación.

Antes de que me pusiera en marcha para salir por fin la puerta sonó.

Me apresuré a abrir. No esperaba la visita de nadie. A lo mejor eran las muchachas de servicio, las cuales me habían hartado durante toda esta semana porque no las dejaba pasar a limpiar el cuarto…

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta pude ver que era Alexander quien estaba esperando frente a la puerta. Me miraba con preocupación, pero al ver que ya me encontraba mejor, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

No sabía por qué estaba ahí, pero eso me hizo sentir feliz… Tal vez más de lo que debería…

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Estaba sumamente aburrido. Sabía que debía darle tiempo a Alice para que se sintiera mejor, pero llevaba casi una semana encerrada en su habitación sin hacer nada, tan sólo llorando y sufriendo por una persona que no valía nada.

El paso de los días empeoraban mi humor. Salía ocasionalmente de mi cuarto para cazar uno que otro humano cuando me sentía hambriento; sin embargo, eso no calmaba mi frustración ni el recelo que sentía en esos momentos.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer? ¿Acaso estaba esperando a que fuera a buscarla, o que la visitara para ver como estaba?

No, claro que no. Ella esperaría nada de eso de mi parte, ni siquiera se había acostumbrado a mi presencia, pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que quería?

No sabía qué era lo que ella quería de mí, pero de todas maneras, si ella no venía a buscarme en una semana, yo iría a buscarla para sacarla de su encierro.

Realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella, no quería que se sintiera como yo me sentí una vez, cuando ella me abandonó. No me gustaba saber lo deprimida y triste que estaría. Me preocupaba que no quisiera volver a salir de ese oscuro cuarto en el que la había dejado la última noche que la vi.

Me la imaginaba ahí, tirada en la cama llorando, sintiendo cómo la soledad desgarraba cada parte de su cuerpo y tanto sufrimiento se llevaba consigo su alma entera.

Mi mente no soportaba esa idea, con sólo pensarlo, un enorme dolor me invadió. Si ella no era feliz, lo más probable era que yo tampoco lo sería.

Deseaba mostrarle un nuevo mundo, en donde la tristeza, las dudas y las penas no existían. Pero no podía mostrárselo hasta que ella lo hubiera olvidado a él.

Una semana… sólo debía esperar unos pocos días más para volver a verla, para sacarla de aquella burbuja de desesperación en la que estaba encerrada.

**(…)**

Los días habían pasado de manera muy lenta pero finalmente, la semana se había terminado, y como ella no me había buscado, era mi turno como amigo de ir a ver como se encontraba.

Me di una ducha, me vestí, me cepillé una vez el cabello, lo más rápido que pude, y salí de mi habitación con dirección a la suya.

Estaba inseguro. No sabía qué tal estaría, pero ya no podía esperar más. Tenía que verla; tenía que saber como estaba.

Me detuve frente a la puerta, golpeé una vez y esperé a que ella abriera.

Cuando ella abrió la miré preocupado durante unos instantes, pero una gran satisfacción recorrió mi cuerpo al ver que ya estaba mejor. No pude ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Me alegraba que ya estuviera mejor.

-Iba a ir a buscarte –se disculpó apenada. –Discúlpame, he sido descortés esta semana…

-Comprendo… -dije afirmando con la cabeza. –Oye… ¿te gustaría salir?

-Claro –respondió con una enorme sonrisa. –Hay muchas cosas que comprar, como ropa nueva, accesorios nuevos y demás… No creas que te dejaré ir por la calle utilizando la misma ropa una y otra vez.

La miré un poco confundido, ¿qué importaba la ropa? Después de todo se lava y se puede volver a utilizar…

-¿Qué tiene de malo utilizar la misma ropa?

-¡Que pasa de moda! –contestó como si fuera obvia la respuesta. –En este momento tú andas en harapos.

-Agradezco tu sinceridad, pero creo que lo mejor es que comas algo primero… hay varios humanos por acá. Creo que no habrá ningún problema –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. –Supongo que debes tener hambre…

-Iré de cacería al bosque –afirmó. –Yo no me alimento de sangre humana… Soy vegetariana, en algún sentido de la palabra… pero no creo que pueda llegar… muero de hambre.

-Ven… -le dije, mientras me abría una pequeña herida en la muñeca derecha. –Bebe, es mejor que la sangre de animales, pero peor que la sangre humana. Te sentirás más fuerte, y podrás llegar al bosque sin problemas.

-Pero… mi veneno… -comenzó a decir. -¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, estoy seguro, apresúrate antes de que la herida se cierre –le indiqué. –No te preocupes por mí… bebe; quiero que te sientas mejor, por favor hazlo.

Me observó con inseguridad, mientras se acercaba. Tomó mi mano y empezó a beber mi sangre.

-Muchas gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor –murmuró cuando se separó finalmente de mi muñeca. –Vamos al bosque. Tú también debes alimentarte.

-Yo… bebo sangre humana, Alice –confesé. –No me gusta la sangre de animales, no me satisface. Sin embargo, lo intentaré.

Después de unos cuantos días de cacería en el bosque, nos dirigimos al centro comercial para comparar las cosas que ella quería. Me hizo medirme cientos y cientos de pantalones y camisas… ¡Casi compró todo lo que había en todas las tiendas!

-Creo que con esto estaremos bien por un mes –mencionó alegremente. -¡Vaya, ahora sí te vez bien!

-¿Por un mes? –pregunté sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. –Esto alcanzará para por lo menos tres años o más.

-¡Dime que estás bromeando! –dijo fingiendo que pronto sufriría un desmayo. –¡Ya te dije que no te dejaré utilizar la misma ropa más de una vez!

Era mejor dejar que por esta vez ella ganara. Una discusión era lo que menos necesitábamos.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer a partir de ahora? –interrogué. -¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

-Nunca había estado fuera de casa… –replicó pensativamente. –…así que no tengo nada en mente. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en mis labios. Ya tenía el plan perfecto para nosotros.

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ¡Yupi! XD je je je.**

**¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ****¡Queremos reviews! XD je je je.**

**Gracias a: Khata Cullen, CELINA, Mznickwhite, riona25, yopp, Casshern, maryna whitlock y ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-.**

**Gracias ****a Casshern, yopp y Rubymoon_Faith por sus ideas XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos**** cuáles serán las verdades que tiene decirle Emmett a Jasper y también cuál será el plan que tiene Alex… **

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Jasper al ver disfrazado a Emmett de su querida Alice? Esas y otras preguntas se sabrán hasta el próximo capítulo XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	16. Planes

**Hola a todos**** de nuevo je je je XD. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué buena estuvo la pizza del viernes! XD. ¡Feliz cumple! XD. ¡Wa! Aquí esta el otro capítulo XD. La próxima parte se publica la próxima semana XD. Alex es una belleza extraña y medio macabra… o algo XD. Pues a mí Alex no se me parece a nadie (¡y no me digas que se parece a él porque me da algo!). Obviamente, ni creas que va a ser la última vez que te vaya a molestar a tu casa. ¡No me digas eso que podría tomármelo muy literal! XD. Tranqui… en todos los barrios hay peleas XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. Te espero en el próximo capítulo para que leas el principio de la segunda parte XD.**

**y****opp, ¡Hola! XD. Yo sé que no te cae bien Alexander, pero si fuera una historia sólo happy happy ni siquiera el nombre del fic tendría mucho sentido… o algo XD, pero prometo un final happy happy (de hecho ya lo tengo escrito XD). Emmm… bueno, aunque ella huyera no iría por Jasper porque esta enojada con él… o algo XD. Ja ja ja… sí… en definitivo Alex esta aprovechando la situación… lo peor es que la sabe aprovechar bien XD. De hecho la idea del Alex/María me sirve para algo… ya verás como la emplearé XD. Espero verte en el próximo capítulo para que veas el primer capítulo de la segunda parte XD. Nos vemos XD. Saludos XD. **

**Dirán que soy demasiado necia con lo del foro… o algo… pero en serio si se quieren pasar por el foro de Los Cullen! Sería genial y fantástico tenerlos por ahí XD.**

**Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**MARÍA´S POV**

¡No podía creer que Jasper me hubiera humillado de esa manera, dejándome aquí para salir corriendo tras esa niña!… ¡Pero ya le demostraré que conmigo no se juega!

Caminé por el bosque, arrancando cada árbol por el que pasaba para intentar calmar un poco de la furia que me había invadido, pero aún así no lograba hacerlo… las lágrimas y la rabia me estaban dominando.

Jasper era _**MÍO**_, de nadie más, y no me importaba tener que matar para demostrarlo.

Si un beso no logró convencer a Jasper de que debía estar a mi lado, sólo tenía que hacer las cosas mejor. Tenía que buscar otra manera para convencerlo, y lo más pronto posible, ahora que la bebé y él estaban peleados.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar más tiempo. Si lo hacía de esa manera era probable que él la buscara, hablaran, y finalmente volvieran a estar juntos.

¡No puedo permitir eso! ¡No puedo dejar que Jasper se vaya de nuevo! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Él tiene que regresar a mi lado!

Un ser perfecto como yo, que lo tenía todo, que podía hacerlo todo, no era capaz de robarle el corazón a un niño tonto; ¡parecía ser tan irónico! ¿Cómo podía competir conmigo ese pequeño… duende de jardín?

Esto definitivamente era una pesadilla; tenía que serlo, mi vida era literalmente una pesadilla desde el día en que él se fue.

¡Ya verás, Jasper Whitlock! ¡Encontraré a la tal Alice, la traeré de vuelta y la mataré frente a tus ojos si te niegas a regresar a mi lado!

No amaba a Jasper; sin embargo, era lo mejor que me quedaba, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo libre.

Me sigue perteneciendo porque fui yo quien lo convirtió, y así será para toda la eternidad.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Alice me miró con curiosidad, y unos minutos después sonrió.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó con emoción. –Ya pensaste en todo. Pero dime, ¿qué haremos a partir de ahora?

-Bueno, había pensado en formar un enorme ejército para ir a conquistar algunos pueblos… ¿Qué te parece? –bromeé. No pude evitarlo, era divertido verla molesta. –Tú podrías ir adelante.

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –dijo cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. -¡Es horrible! Dime que es mentira.

-Nunca te haría algo parecido –me reí durante un momento. –No quiero que vuelvas a pelear si no lo deseas. Quiero que seas feliz, Alice –me acerqué tanto, que nuestros labios casi se rozaron. Acaricié su cabello, y luego dejé que mi mano descansara sobre su mejilla. –Yo quiero hacerte feliz.

-Es muy pronto, Alexander –murmuró apartándose de mí. –Necesito darme un tiempo, y tú no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Dime, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-En verdad lo siento –respondí, sonriendo divertido. –Tú en verdad sabes que me gustas. Te amo –no insistí en acercarme de nuevo. Ella me había pedido tiempo, y estaba dispuesto a darle lo que me pidiera. –Bueno, tal vez no sea el mejor plan. Olvídalo…

Permanecimos en silencio durante varios minutos. La miré, no sabía que más decirle. Después de todo nada me estaba saliendo bien.

-¡Vamos, Alex! –exclamó con impaciencia. -¡Tienes que decirme! No puede ser tan malo.

-Tenía pensado que podríamos recorrer el mundo juntos –murmuré con timidez. –Es una tontería, disculpa.

-¡Me agrada la idea! –respondió con entusiasmo. –Tengo muchos lugares que me gustaría conocer. Sin embargo, hay algo que me gustaría aclarar…

-Lo sé, lo sé –la interrumpí. –Prometo comportarme. No volveré a intentarlo –dije en un susurro. –Te daré el tiempo que necesites; no voy a presionarte.

Me miró con suspicacia. Estaba sospechando de mí, lo sabía. No me gustaba que desconfiara de mí; sin embargo, me encantaba la forma en que sus ojos brillaban cuando lo hacia.

Quería que las cosas entre nosotros fueran más rápidas, pero debía ser inteligente. No debía apresurarme si no quería arruinarlo todo. Sólo debía tener un poco más de paciencia, solamente serían un par de meses…

Yo había esperado casi cien años para estar con ella de nuevo, ¿y de qué me había servido si ella aún pensaba en él? Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que algún día tanta espera valdría la pena.

**ALICE´S POV**

Me llamaba la atención la idea de conocer el mundo; siempre había querido hacerlo, pero mi familia era lo más importante para mí. No me hubiera gustado ver a Esme angustiada, pidiéndome que me quedara.

Era hora de que comenzara a pensar un poco en mí y en lo que realmente deseaba hacer.

Estaba dolida, me sentía traicionada y realmente necesitaba despejar mi mente.

Amo a Jasper, aún lo hago, aunque sé que debería odiarlo.

Todavía me costaba creer que todo hubiera terminado así, en una guerra de corazones atravesados por espinas y espadas; en una lucha por ver quién hacia sufrir más al otro.

Alexander era lindo, y estaba intentando ayudarme. Sin embargo, esperaba demasiado de mí; tuve la certeza de ello en cuanto sus labios estuvieron a punto de rozar los míos hace sólo unos instantes. No podía esperar que lo amara de la noche a la mañana. Era imposible.

Claro que tenía que tener cuidado con Alexander, había algo en él que no me agradaba del todo. Sus palabras y sus acciones eran muy contradictorias; sin embargo, el mayor problema era que él es todo un misterio para mí.

Sabía que él todavía tenía varios secretos acerca de su pasado que tendría que averiguar…

No le creí ni una sola palabra cuando prometió comportarse y no presionarme; había algo en su manera de hablar que me hacia pensar todo lo contrario.

-Ya sé cuáles son los lugares que me gustaría visitar primero –comenté, extendiendo un mapa sobre una mesa. –Quiero ir al norte de Alaska, oeste de Canadá y quiero conocer a los pingüinos en la Antártida.

-Lo que tú quieras estará bien –respondió simplemente.

-Bien… -empecé a decir. –Entonces será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Ya estoy ansiosa por llegar.

Sonrió con poca emoción, y se levantó del sofá en el que estaba semi acostado.

Nuestro nuevo viaje estaba a punto de comenzar, y esta vez estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Jasper, y de paso, descubriría más sobre mi nuevo y misterioso compañero de viaje.

**EMMETT´S POV**

Estaba frente a la puerta del cuarto del traidor; la abrí violentamente, entré apresuradamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

-¡Dime en qué demonios estabas pensando, Jasper! –exclamé imitando la voz de mi hermanita. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Alice no se lo merecía! ¡Maldita sea!

El silencio fue lo único que escuché como respuesta. Él no me contestaría, estaba seguro de eso.

-¡Responde! –le grité, acercándome a donde él estaba. Su actitud hacía que me dieran aún más ganas de pegarle. -¡Quiero que me contestes ahora mismo!

No replicó nada. Simplemente estaba sentado encima de la cama, con la mirada dirigida a la nada y una expresión de extrema agonía.

No lo pude resistir más. Tomé al maldito traidor del cuello, y lo miré con desprecio.

-¡No sólo hiciste que Alice se fuera, si no que también hiciste llorar a Rose! –dije, apretando los dientes con rabia -¡Si no quieres más problemas, más te vale que me des una explicación creíble!

Dejé que la furia actuara, y le di un fuerte golpe en la cara, esperando haberle roto aunque fuera un diente.

-¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho, Jasper Whitlock! –abrí la puerta de nuevo para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, me volví para mirarlo. –Tú ya no eres mi hermano, no eres mi amigo. A partir de ahora, sólo serás un chico que vive en la misma casa que yo.

Dicho esto último, cerré la puerta tras de mí.

Ya había terminado lo que debía hacer. Me fui a mi habitación, me cambié lo más lentamente que pude, mientras pensaba en lo que había sucedido momentos atrás, y después bajé las escaleras.

Esme estaba siendo consolada por Carlisle y Rosalie cuando regresé a la sala arrastrando los pies. Otra razón más para odiar a ese estúpido traidor.

-Ya me encargué de todo, madre –le dije poniendo mis manos suavemente en sus hombros. –Le di un golpe en tu nombre y el de mi hermana –sollozó con fuerza. –Alice estará bien. Ya verás que pronto escribirá para contarnos como está. Te prometo que estará bien, madre.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza, y lloró en mis brazos.

Esto contestaba mi pregunta, y me llevaba a una conclusión: Jasper no había pensado en nada ni en nadie mientras estaba ahí afuera con María.

**JASPER´S POV**

No podía creer cómo habían terminado las cosas. Alice se había marchado, y lo más seguro era que pronto ella le daría el sí definitivo a Alexander, se casarían y vivirían felices para toda la eternidad.

Aquellas ideas hacían que se me hirviera la sangre. Sabía que yo tenía la culpa de todo: Había cometido un error muy grave, y sin embargo, los celos me quemaban las entrañas aún más que antes.

Alice podía tener el cuerpo de una adolecente, una preciosa y delicada adolecente, pero su corazón ya era el de toda una mujer.

Siempre había visto a Alice como la persona con la que quería compartir mi vida eternamente. Sin embargo, nunca me había detenido a pensar qué era lo que realmente su corazón adulto esperaba de mí…

Nunca había pensado que tendría que separarme de ella por alguna razón… sin embargo, aquí estaba yo, sólo en mi habitación, y ella, ahí quién sabe en dónde con el imbécil de Alexander.

No sabía qué haría sin mi pequeña. Sólo su presencia me hacía sentir feliz, y ahora que ella ya no estaba, me sentía el hombre más infeliz sobre la faz de este planeta.

La presencia de Emmett en mi habitación me hizo sentir peor. Él estaba furioso por mis acciones, y definitivamente tenía razones para estarlo…

Al parecer, haberme golpeado lo ayudó a calmar un poco la frustración que había estado guardando desde el momento en que vio a Alice salir de la casa.

No pude responder a ninguna de sus preguntas, lo que hice no tenía justificación. Por eso, en el momento en que sentí el puño de Emmett impactar contra mi cara pude sentirme mejor; realmente lo necesitaba.

"_Tú ya no eres mi hermano, ya no eres mi amigo" _sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza como un espantoso eco.

Dejé que Emmett se marchara. No tenía caso detenerlo ni decirle nada. Ahora él me odiaba también.

Había tomado una decisión importante: la buscaría. Buscaría a mi amada Alice por todo el mundo si fuera necesario.

No podía dejar que ella se enamorara de otro; ella debí volver conmigo.

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ¡Yupi! XD je je je.**

**¡Queremos reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews!**** XD je je je.**

**Gracias a: ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, Khata Cullen, ****MariaSimmenthalBlack****, jaward, maryna whitlock, CELINA, yopp y ****MaRiFeR-CuLlEn****.**

**Gracias a yopp por su idea… en realidad ya la he estado considerando XD.**

**E****l próximo capítulo será… SOR-PRE-SA!!!! XD ja ja ja.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	17. Encuentro con el destino

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos a esta segunda parte del fic! XD ja ja ja. Espero que la disfruten mucho y que dejen sus reviews ja ja ja.**

**ANUNCIOS IMPORTANTES: 1- Bueno, a todas las personas que se quieran pasar por las fics de ****catiwis-20 (Despertar) y jaward (lluvia), en verdad se los recomiendo están muy buenos XD.**

**Casshern, ¡Hola! XD. ¡Gracias! XD ¡Wiiiii! De hecho me parece que Alex y Alice no hacen tan mala pareja, pero no son la principal XD ja ja ja. No te preocupes, yo entiendo que estás ocupado con varias cosas… no tienes porque disculparte n_n. Lo que hará Jasper para recuperar a Alice tiene que ser un misterio para ustedes, pero no para mí XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustara! Espero volverte a tener por aquí muy pronto n_n ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos!**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus lindos reviews XD.**

**¡Nos vemos después! XD.**

**EMMETT´S POV**

Algunos meses habían pasado desde que Alice se había marchado; no estaba seguro de cuántos, pero ya las cosas estaban mucho más tranquilas, y eso me había hecho ver que estaba cometiendo una grave equivocación…

En este momento, Jasper, por más que estuviera pagando por las cosas que había hecho, estaba sufriendo como nunca antes. No hace falta ser adivino para saberlo: la agonía y el dolor estaban grabados en su rostro y muy pocas veces salía de su habitación. Pasaba los días sentado en su cama, con la mirada perdida en la nada.

No me gustaba verlo así. Jasper era mi hermano, después de todo, y por más que no estuviera de acuerdo con las cosas que hacía, nuestra hermandad nunca cambiaría. La familia es la familia.

Definitivamente, me sentía como un perfecto idiota, le había dicho cosas horribles a Jasper sólo para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo, y al final, de nada me había servido.

Tenía que sacarlo de aquella burbuja de desesperación que lo rodeaba, parte de ello también era mi culpa. Debía disculparme y arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Rose, quién estaba arrecostada contra mi pecho. –Estás muy extraño el día de hoy.

-Sólo estaba pensando en algunas cosas… -murmuré, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para sacar las ideas que me atormentaban. –Nunca había peleado de esta manera con nadie. Me siento frustrado, Rose, me siento perdido.

-Intenta hablar con él –me alentó. –Te aseguro que te sentirás mejor, y él te lo agradecerá mucho.

-De acuerdo –asentí. –Creo que puedo con esto…

Rose se levantó del sofá en el que estábamos sentados, y me tendió su mano para ayudar a levantarme. Por fin lo hice.

-Anímate –dijo, poniendo su mano en mi hombro. –Todo saldrá bien.

La besé profundamente durante unos minutos, para después abrazarla con fuerza.

-Te amo –le susurré al oído, antes de separarme de ella.

**(…)**

Ahí estaba él, acostado en su cama, con aquella expresión de tristeza y agonía que lo caracterizaban en los últimos meses.

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento –le pedí abiertamente. –Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de aquel día. No estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hiciste a Alice, pero también dije cosas que no eran ciertas.

Me miró durante unos segundos, y después sonrió con alivio.

-Yo la amo, Emmett –murmuró con dolor. –No sabes cómo me duele saber que nunca volverá.

-Sé que la quieres, Jasper –respondí, caminando de un lado a otro del cuarto. –Hay algo que aún no comprendo: no comprendo la razón para engañar a Alice. Ella te adora, y eso nadie lo cambiará nunca.

-Quiero verla –afirmó, aún con la mirada perdida. –Quiero buscar a Alice.

-Tienes que tener presente que ella puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo –mencioné. -¿Aún así estás dispuesto a buscarla?

-Sí.

-Entonces, Rose y yo iremos contigo –me ofrecí. –Te ayudaremos.

Jasper se levantó de su cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-De acuerdo…

Comencé a reír, ahora todo este asunto parecía más divertido.

-Bueno… -comencé a decir. –Ahora que ya todo se arregló, vuelves a ser mi hermano.

Ambos reímos alegremente. ¡Finalmente el problema había quedado en el olvido!

Ayudaría a Jasper con Alice; sabía que ellos se amaban. Era como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos; sería una lástima que todo terminara así.

**ROSALIE´S POV**

Emmett subió las escaleras para hablar con Jasper, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos. Me senté en el sofá en el que habíamos estado anteriormente.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué cuando encontraba a un chico que en verdad me quisiera, ya la vida de ninguno de los dos era normal?

Me hubiera gustado tener la vida como la de cualquier humano junto a Emmett. De vez en cuando, imaginaba nuestra vida rodeada de niños, algunos rubios y otros de cabello negro corriendo detrás de su padre.

Todas aquellas imágenes me perturbaban. Esa era la vida que siempre deseé para mí, y ahora, todos mis sueños estaban arruinados por un hombre.

Emmett siempre intentaba hacerme sentir mejor diciendo que no importaban los niños, que no le importaba nada que no me hiciera sonreír, que él solo quería estar a mi lado. Quería hacerme feliz.

Él me amaba, me lo había demostrado cientos de veces, y estaba comenzando a convencerme de que la eternidad no sería tan tortuosa mientras él estuviera a mi lado; mi vida era simplemente perfecta.

Era muy feliz junto a Emmett; gracias a él, todo en mi vida tenía sentido. Junto a él había vivido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

No me arrepentía de haberlo elegido, y nunca lo haría.

Lo amaba como nunca antes había amado a nadie.

Debía admitir que su cara de niño me había incentivado a salvar su vida, a tal punto de pedirle a Carlisle que lo convirtiera para mí.

Su forma de ser me cautivó de inmediato, y en solo unos meses, me tenía en sus brazos, dándome mi primer beso verdadero; uno como el que siempre había soñado… uno en el que la pasión predonominaba, pero no existía ni un solo rastro de lujuria.

Sonreí para mí misma. Finalmente me había dado cuenta de que no necesitaba ser humana para ser feliz. Emmett me había enseñado con su amor que la vida eterna no era tan mala si estábamos juntos.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Alice y yo caminábamos por las calles del norte de Alaska. Ella se detenía a cada instante frente a las vitrinas de las tiendas para mirar la nueva moda; según ella, pronto necesitaríamos renovar nuestro guardarropa.

-¡Mira eso! –exclamó, tomándome del brazo para llevarme a una tienda. –Creo que eso se te vería muy bien, ¡y eso también! –dijo, señalando un par de camisas que estaban en el mostrador de una tienda.

-Alice, esto es…

-Necesario –finalizó ella -¡Es perfecto, Alex!

-Es innecesario –le solté.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? –dijo, haciendo un puchero.

-Claro que sí –le respondí, riendo un poco. La verdad, no me importaba mucho, pero las compras la hacían feliz. –No es verdad lo que dije.

Caminamos durante todo el día. Alice parecía querer conocer toda Alaska en un solo día.

-Creo que podemos terminar el paseo por hoy –murmuró. –Se hace tarde…

La llevé a una pequeña posada, pedí dos habitaciones y me despedí de ella.

Tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto al día siguiente. Sin embargo, no quería preocuparla por una tontería como esa… después de todo, era sólo un simple presentimiento.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, encendí la pequeña televisión, que se encontraba sobre una mesa, y fingí mirarla durante toda la noche, ya que estaba absorto en mis pensamientos.

**(…)**

Al día siguiente, salí de mi cuarto faltando unos minutos para las seis de la mañana. Suponía que Alice aún no salía, pero me equivoqué. Ella me estaba esperando afuera con impaciencia.

-Hola –la saludé. –Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho…

-¿Esperar mucho? –preguntó con enfado. –Salí de mi habitación al amanecer… ¿qué tanto estabas haciendo?

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en tu habitación… lo siento mucho –me disculpé. –¿Te parece si comenzamos a caminar ahora?

-Claro…

Caminamos durante unos cuantos minutos, y de repente, ella se detuvo de la nada… se puso pálida como un fantasma… más pálida de lo que ya era, y por más que intenté hablarle ella nunca respondió…

¿Qué habrá visto que la puso de esa manera?

**MARÍA´S POV**

Comencé a dirigirme hacia las zonas más concurridas por los vampiros: los lugares más fríos que pudiesen existir. Pensé en todos los posibles lugares y por fin decidí dirigirme a Alaska, ya que era el lugar perfecto, por la época del año.

Estaba casi segura de que la niña se había marchado sola de su casa y, si las cosas eran así, también sería más fácil acabar con ella.

Me sentía emocionada, quería terminar cuanto antes con todo esto para tener a Jasper a mi completa disposición…

Si tenía suerte, podría encontrar a la chica hoy, y regresar en tiempo record a buscar a Jasper.

Sólo debía encontrar a la tal Alice, pero era tan pequeña que se podía perder en cualquier lugar… ¿En dónde podía estar?

Mientras caminaba por las grandes calles de Alaska, algo llamó mi atención… la había encontrado muy rápidamente, pero ella no estaba sola.

Un chico la acompañaba, un chico que, si no me equivocaba, me había dado varios dolores de cabeza en el pasado.

Alexander Luxctenth, guerrero famoso de un ejército de vampiros, nos había arrebatado muchos territorios en el pasado. Tal vez si él se unía a mí, Jasper sólo tenía que ser un pequeño peón en mi pequeño juego.

Me acerqué para poder observarlos mejor, si mi plan funcionaba, pronto Alexander estaría de mi lado. Sólo tenía que saber actuar un poco y esperar a ver que pasaba.

**ALICE´S POV**

Alex aún se encontraba en su habitación; me preguntaba qué tanto estaría haciendo ahí adentro. Ya era tarde, faltaban sólo unos minutos para las seis. ¡Había amanecido hacía casi una hora!

Me dispuse a esperarlo por fuera de su habitación, dispuesta a derrumbar la puerta si no salía pronto.

-Hola –me saludó. –Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho…

-¿Esperar mucho? –pregunté con enfado. –Salí de mi habitación al amanecer… ¿qué tanto estabas haciendo?

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo en tu habitación… lo siento mucho –se disculpó. –¿Te parece si comenzamos a caminar ahora?

-Claro…

Me molestaba el hecho que Alexander se haya retrasado tanto… Había muchas cosas que ver y él se daba el lujo de retrasar todo.

A Alexander no le gustaba nada que tuviera que ver con la moda. Lo sabía, por más que él intentara esconderlo para hacerme sentir mejor.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy? –le pregunté, siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería. Eso tampoco era muy justo.

-Bueno, hay varias galerías de arte por aquí –mencionó. –Podríamos ir, si no te molesta…

Íbamos por la mitad del camino, cuando lo vi. Me pareció que era un espejismo. ¿Acaso la maldición de irme de casa me estaba siguiendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Me paralicé por completo. Mis pies parecían estar pegados al piso; mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar a mi libertad.

Podía escuchar la voz preocupada de Alex a mi lado, pero no podía responder por más que deseara hacerlo.

La única pregunta que pasaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez era: ¿Por qué?

**JASPER´S POV**

Ese mismo día comenzamos nuestro viaje en busca de Alice.

Por supuesto, Edward se negó rotundamente a acompañarnos. No quería dejar sola a Bella.

Nos dirigimos al Norte de Alaska. Sabíamos que era la mejor época del año para ir a visitar ese estado.

Por desgracia, con Rose y Emmett comenzaba a sentirme incómodo. Ellos eran pareja, y no dejaban de demostrar su amor cada vez que podían.

Extrañaba a mi pequeña Alice; deseaba su compañía; añoraba sus besos y sus caricias. Aunque sabía que no me las merecía.

Ella era demasiado buena para mí, era consciente de eso. Sin embargo, no iba a perderla. Yo lucharía por su amor.

Tomamos el último vuelo de esa noche con destino a Alaska, y después de unas cuantas horas de vuelo, por fin llegamos a nuestro destino.

Nos dirigimos primero a una posada para dejar nuestro equipaje, y como apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, salimos para comenzar con la búsqueda.

Como en los últimos meses, yo iba sin muchos ánimos… tan sólo quería encontrarla. Sin ella no podía ser feliz, y estaba seguro de que Emmett y Rosalie también lo notaban, ya que de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas preocupadas entre ellos.

Las calles de Alaska eran siempre las mismas. No había nada de especial en ellas; nada que valiera la pena para mí al menos, pero aún y así pasaba mi mirada por casa rincón en busca de la mujer que amaba.

-¡Alice estaría feliz aquí! –exclamó Emmett, deteniéndose frente a una tienda junto con Rose. -¡Mira todo esto, es todo un palacio de modas!

Su nombre… con sólo escuchar el nombre de Alice, sentía un gran vacío en el estómago… Era desesperante.

-Sigamos, ¿quieren? –los apresuré.

Dimos unos cuantos pasos más, cuando la vi…

En un rincón, escondida, se encontraba María. Tenía aquella sonrisa tan típica de ella cuando estaba planeando algo.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí María? ¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando? ¿También estaba buscando a Alice, o estaba aquí por otra razón?

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ¡Yupi! XD je je je.**

**¡Queremos reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD je je je.**

**Gracias a: ****dannyta****, ****Khata Cullen****, ****jaward****, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-****, ****Yasaku Cullen****, ****evil saiya****, ****AliceC.-Whitlock.****, Casshern.**

**En el próximo capítulo tendr****emos varios encuentros por ahí XD ja ja ja.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**

**PD: ****A todas mis amigas mexicanas y de otros países también: ¡por fa cuídense mucho con eso de la gripe!**


	18. Secuestrando a mi hermana

**¡Hola a todos! XD ja ja ja… ****Espero que disfruten del capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD.**

**CELINA: ¡Hola! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! XD ¡Yupi! XD. Diay… si me llamas ese día de la semana antes de que publique, te doy una primicia XD. ¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué? XD. Diay ahora que necesitas a una amiga, tu sabes que estoy presente para lo que necesites XD je je je. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

**Nos vemos XD.**

**ROSALIE´S POV**

No podía creerlo. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que podíamos haber encontrado en este lugar, teníamos que encontrar justamente a María?

Emmett tomó mi mano con fuerza; no me había dado cuenta, pero mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia. Era inevitable odiarla. Podía ser que no la conociera, pero no podía evitarlo: Ella lo había arruinado todo.

-Vamos, Rose, tranquila –me murmuró Emmett al oído para no llamar la atención de las personas que estaban a nuestro alrededor. –Yo también la odio, pero debemos observar desde lejos. Si llegamos a intervenir, armaríamos un gran escándalo. No es conveniente.

-Lo sé, pero…

Miré fijamente a la chica que estaba en la calle de enfrente. Había algo extraño en ella; estaba escondida en un callejón, mirando un punto específico con una sonrisa muy misteriosa en sus labios.

Seguí su mirada: quería saber que era lo que estaba viendo tan insistentemente.

¡Alice! Era a ella a quien María observaba, podría jurarlo… ¿o acaso miraba al chico que se encontraba con Alice? ¿Qué rayos estaría planeando?

Les hice señas a Emmett y Jasper para que miraran en la dirección correcta.

Jasper parecía asustado de ver a María tan cerca de Alice. Él era consiente de que no dudaría en lastimarla si llegaba a tener la oportunidad. Mientras que al parecer a Emmett se le había ocurrido una gran idea; lo cual me hacía preguntarme, ¿en qué estaría pensando esta vez?

**MARÍA´S POV**

Tenía que verme espectacular frente a Alexander. No todos los días podía encontrarme con alguien tan importante como él en la calle.

Llevaba puesta una mini-falda de color negro pegada al cuerpo, la cual solo cubría lo necesario, con una blusa muy escotada de color vino.

Me solté el cabello y lo alboroté un poco.

-Hola, Alex –lo saludé con voz seductora, después de salir de mi escondite. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

Alice se estremeció incómoda a su lado.

-María… -murmuró, inclinando su cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¡Vaya! –exclamé, mirando a Alice con desprecio. –Parece que jugar a la niñera esta de moda.

Alexander rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar, mientras el duende le seguía los pasos.

Los seguí de cerca. Después de todo, si él estaba distraído, podía destruir por fin al pequeño estorbo.

Me acerqué lo suficiente como para poder atacar. Sin embargo, cuando iba a intentarlo, me encontraba rodeada. Jasper y Alexander estaban frente a mí, gruñendo y lanzándome miradas asesinas, y una chica de cabello rubio se posó detrás de mí con una mirada amenazadora.

Comenzaba a asustarme, ¿ellos tres estaban pensando en pelear contra mí?

De un pronto a otro, un extraño sonido parecido al de un látigo se escuchó y, en seguida, una música extraña tomó su lugar. **(Inserte aquí música de Indiana Jones).**

Luego, se escuchó una risa masculina y, cuando volví a ver de donde había salido aquella voz, Alice había desaparecido.

**JASPER´S POV**

¿Qué pensaba hacer María? ¿Qué estaba viendo con tanta insistencia?

Lo más importante de todo: ¿de qué, o de quién se estaba escondiendo?

Me sentía inquieto, conocía aquella sonrisa. Estaba tramando algo, y no era nada bueno; la conocía mejor de lo que debería.

Rosalie hizo señas para que Emmett y yo miráramos al otro extremo de la calle donde se encontraba María. Ahí, a tan sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, estaba Alice junto con Alexander. Al parecer, ella lo había hecho detenerse para ver algo en una tienda.

Finalmente, María salió de su escondite y se mostró frente a ellos.

Ella intentaba seducir a Alexander, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Con qué fin lo hacía? ¿Por qué primero me había buscado, me había seducido y había destruido mi vida; y ahora, la encontraba intentando seducirlo a él?

La cercanía entre Alice y María me tenía aterrado. Sabía que María no dudaría en atacarla o causarle algún daño si llegaba a tener la oportunidad. Con respecto a Alice, sabía que ella se defendería si llegaba a sentirse amenazada. Podía parecer muy frágil y pacífica, pero en realidad podía ser una fiera si se lo proponía.

Intercambiaron palabras durante unos instantes, y después vi como Alexander le daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar, con Alice pisándole los talones.

María los siguió de cerca. Estaba por atacarla, lo sabía, para mí todos sus movimientos eran predecibles.

Me lancé a la calle y corrí lo más rápido que pude. No permitiría que María le hiciera daño a _**MI **_Alice.

Al parecer, Alexander también notó la cercanía amenazante, y se volvió para ponerse frente a Alice. Rosalie llegó segundos después y se colocó detrás de María con una mirada amenazante.

De un momento a otro, una música misteriosa comenzó a sonar y de repente, Alice ya no estaba.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Alice y yo caminábamos por las calles más concurridas del estado. El día de hoy iríamos a visitar las galerías de arte. Sin embargo, ella se detenía a cada instante frente a las vitrinas de las tiendas para ver ropa.

La verdad, no me preocupaba pasar el resto de mi eternidad frente a las tiendas, mientras ella estuviera a mi lado y no con el tonto rubio aquel.

Sabía que pronto ella iba a caer en la trampa; era solo cuestión de tiempo y después me casaría con ella finalmente, como lo habíamos acordado varios años atrás. Ella sería feliz a mi lado; tenía los medios para lograrlo, sólo necesitaba una oportunidad para demostrárselo.

Lo sabía; la estaba mirando como un imbécil, pero era tan fácil ser yo mismo frente a ella.

-Vamos, Alex, si no seguimos con el camino no llegaremos nunca –dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Sería bueno llegar antes de que cierren.

Comencé a caminar muy despacio, y a los pocos segundos, ella volvió a detenerse frente a una tienda.

Esperé pacientemente a que Alice terminara de mirar lo que quería, y cuando íbamos a continuar con el camino, María apareció de la nada.

-Hola, Alex –me saludó. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…

Pude notar como Alice se estremeció a mi lado.

-María… -le devolví el saludo.

-¡Vaya! –gritó, mirando a Alice con desprecio. –Parece que jugar a la niñera esta de moda.

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar. Definitivamente, esta chica estaba totalmente desubicada. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que con su voz y sus palabras podría llegar a conquistarme? ¡Aquella idea era lo más ridículo que podía imaginar!

Di unos cuantos pasos. Estaba tan enojado que no me había dado cuenta que María nos seguía desde tan cerca.

Puse a Alice detrás de mí, me volví contra María y le gruñí con fuerza. Jasper también estaba ahí, a la par mía, protegiendo a una persona que ya no le pertenecía.

No entendía por qué ese chico se metía en todo esto. Yo podía encargarme de ella solo.

Después, llegó una chica rubia, quien se detuvo frente a María con una mirada amenazante.

Una ridícula, pero pegajosa melodía se escuchó detrás de nosotros, seguida por una risa masculina… Cuando vi para atrás, Alice ya no estaba.

**EMMET´S POV**

Esa chica llamada María no sólo terminó con la relación de Alice y Jasper, sino que ahora también iba tras Alexander. ¿Qué tan descarada podía llegar a ser?

Mi mente estaba trabajando en un nuevo plan; no podía dejar que esa… le hiciera daño a mi hermanita. No, claro que no. ¡Yo tenía que salvar a Alice del peligro, después de todo, soy su hermano mayor! Es mi deber protegerla.

Yo, Emmett Cullen, me convertiría en héroe; sería el salvador no sólo de la vida del pequeño duendecillo, sino también de su historia de amor. No me importaba Alexander ni nadie que se interpusiera; yo lucharía por una causa justa, y esa causa sería el amor de mis hermanos.

Tenía que sacar a la Alice de Jasper de aquí lo más pronto posible, antes de que María saliera de su escondite; no quería imaginarme al pequeño duende luchando.

En poco tiempo, María había salido de su escondite y estaba intentando seducir al tal Alexander.

Vi que Alice se estremeció incómoda, de seguro estaba sufriendo mucho.

Alexander le dio la espalda a María y comenzó a caminar, mientras que Alice lo seguía de cerca. Él estaba realmente furioso, se notaba en su cara. Sin embargo, María los estaba siguiendo…

Era hora de poner mi plan en acción, ahora que todos habían tomado su lugar alrededor de María, Alice estaba expuesta.

Corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho, entré al baño de un restaurante, me puse mi super disfraz de Indiana Jones y salí en tiempo récord.

Luego, cuando me encontraba lo más cerca de mi hermana, presioné el botón que tenía el látigo de mi disfraz, esperé a que la música comenzara a sonar, tomé a Alice entre mis brazos, y empecé a correr de nuevo.

Reí con ganas mientras seguía corriendo.

¡Aún no podía creer que no me hubieran visto!

Debía admitirlo, fue fácil escapar de ellos.

Alice se retorcía, daba patadas y golpes para que la soltara, mientras yo tarareaba la melodía que sonaba.

-¡Emmett, bájame en este preciso instante! –me ordenó. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Te estoy salvando la vida –contesté simplemente, para después volver a tararear la canción.

Intenté concentrarme lo más que pude en mi canción, pero esta chica gritaba muy duro.

¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Son el misterio más grande del universo.

**ALICE´S POV**

Emmett me había raptado, y ahora me llevaba entre sus brazos, mientras tatareaba esa tonta canción.

-¡Bájame! –le grité una y otra vez, pero en todas ellas me ignoró por completo.

Me retorcí, lo pateé, le pegué, y aún así, él continuaba en su tarea de ignorarme.

-¡Emmett, bájame en este preciso instante! –le ordené. -¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Dejó de cantar por un momento.

-Te estoy salvando la vida –respondió simplemente, volviendo a tatarear aquella melodía.

¿Salvando mi vida? ¡Yo no necesitaba que nadie me salvara! ¡Yo quería pelear contra María, demostrarles a todos que no era tan débil como ellos pensaban! Sin embargo, mi familia estaba llena de tontos sobreprotectores.

No sabía qué estaban haciendo ellos tres en Alaska, en especial Jasper. ¿Acaso él había venido hasta aquí para buscarme?

No, claro que no. Él tenía que estar aquí por otra razón. El amor que aún sentía por él me estaba cegando, de seguro él estaba aquí por María y no por mí.

Definitivamente, Emmett, Rose y yo tendríamos que hablar muy seriamente sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

¿Cómo habían sido capaces de traerlo? ¿Acaso no pensaban en lo mucho que me dolería verlo?

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ¡Yupi! XD je je je.**

**AVISO ESPECIAL: Cuando estaba navegando por la página me encontré una fic muy buena… la verdad es genial… es de mi amiga Ingma XD j aja ja… aquí les dejo el link para los que se quieran pasar XD. .net/s/5029390/1/Twilight**

**¡Reviews por favor! Aunque sea para decirme que es un mal capítulo y que la escritora debería retirarse XD.**

**Gracias a:****Catha Cullen-.**** , ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-****, ****riona25****, CELINA, ****Ingma****, azzu y maryna whitlock.**

**Gracias a ALICE CULLEN –LUISA por su observación XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a donde se llevó Emmett a Alice… y tal vez una que otra pelea por ahí XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	19. Alice vs Marìa

**¡Hola a todos****! Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD.**

**Ann, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. En verdad me alegro mucho que te este gustando el fic XD. ¿Qué sería de Emmett sin sus disfraces? XD ja ja ja. ****Misteriosamente ahora Alex està teniendo varias fans XD ja ja ja. En verdad me alegra mucho tenerte por acà, y espero que continúes dejando reviews para saber tu opinión XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**PAULETTA, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. ¡Yupi! ¡Una nueva lectora! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te esté gustando! XD. ¡Yo también amo a Emmett! Ja ja ja XD. ¡El paraguas de pollitos de colores! ¡Wa! Ya casi no me acordaba de eso hasta que leí el fic de nuevo un día de estos XD. Espero que continúes dejando reviews para saber tu opinión XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Como ya todos saben los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

¡Maldición! ¿Cómo diablos había podido perder a Alice de aquella manera tan tonta? Si algo llegara a pasarle… sería mi culpa.

Quien fuera la persona que se había atrevido a raptar de esa manera a Alice, definitivamente me las pagaría muy cara.

Me preocupaba no saber dónde se encontraba. Me ponía ansioso que desapareciera de esa manera como lo había hecho varios años atrás sin ninguna razón aparente.

¡Tenía que encontrarla! Tenía que tranquilizarme para poder pensar bien las cosas y analizar bien la situación…

¿Quién se la habría llevado, y por qué razón? ¿Acaso ella estaría en alguna clase de peligro?

Esa última idea me aterraba. Por más que casi toda su vida a mi lado tuvo que ser entre la guerra y múltiples peleas, ella no había luchado contra nadie en casi cien años.

No me importó nada más… Comencé a correr sin dirección alguna, tan sólo confiando en mis instintos, esperando así poder encontrarla.

A lo lejos pude escuchar el sonido de un silbato muy potente, y en poco tiempo, estaba siendo rodeado por una especie de monos, los cuales estaban vestidos como generales del ejército.

Ellos me miraban, y hacían sonidos extraños… como si estuvieran riéndose o algo así… sus ojos eran rojos, y tenían filosos colmillos.

¿A quién se le había ocurrido la "brillante idea" del vampirismo en animales? Esto sería un desastre si llegaban a descubrirlos.

No me quedaba otra opción, tenía que derrotarlos si quería avanzar. Me preguntaba, ¿qué tan fuertes serían? Nunca había luchado contra ningún animal vampiro. ¿Acaso serían más poderosos que los vampiros humanos?

Si los Vulturis llegaban a saber de su existencia, de seguro harían una masacre, no solo de vampiros mono, sino también de nuestra raza.

Me dispuse a pelear contra ellos. La verdad, no eran muy fuertes, pero eran muy molestos. Se subían a mi espalda e intentaban arañarme y golpearme.

Mientras estaba luchando, pude sentir una poderosa ráfaga de viento, lo cual quería decir que alguno de los otros me había seguido. Aquella persona había corrido en la misma dirección que yo y me había pasado sin ningún tipo de problema, pero, ¿por qué estas bestias malditas sólo me perseguían a mí?

Terminé con unos cuantos rasguños en mi espalda y en mis brazos, pero por fin la batalla contra los monos había terminado. Tan sólo habían aparecido cuatro, y duré diez minutos poder deshacerme de ellos. En verdad eran poderosos.

Seguí corriendo con dirección al oeste. Tenía la esperanza que la conexión que aún existía entre Alice y yo me llevara al lugar indicado…

Esperaba que ella estuviera bien hasta que yo llegara.

**ROSALIE´S POV**

Jasper y Alexander habían ido corriendo a buscar a Alice.

Emmett se había llevado a Alice, estaba segura de ello. Sólo él podría ser capaz de hacer tantas locuras juntas al mismo tiempo… y definitivamente, la música lo delataba.

No tenía de qué preocuparme. Sabía que Alice estaba en muy buenas manos. Podía concentrarme en la pelea contra la tal María sin ninguna especie de inconveniente.

Sabía que esto no sería nada fácil; después de todo, llevaba muchos años sin tener una batalla real, pero tenía que intentarlo.

María me miró fijamente, con una sonrisa malvada. Tenía algo planeado, eso era seguro.

De repente, sacó un pequeño silbato de madera, y sopló. Éste causó un ensordecedor sonido. Momentos después, escuché ruidos extraños que se acercaban hacia dónde me encontraba.

Me volví para observar lo que se acercaba, y pronto me vi rodeada por horribles criaturas que parecían monos, pero sus ojos eran rojos, y tenían filosos colmillos.

Me costó trabajo derrotarlos a todos. Como buenos monos, eran muy escurridizos y difíciles de atrapar.

Cuando me volví para encarar nuevamente a María, ella ya se había ido. Me encontraba sola.

Corrí en la dirección que Emmett había tomado, esperando tener suerte para encontrarlo. Si María llegaba a encontrarlos primero, estaríamos en graves problemas.

**JASPER´S POV**

"_¡Alice! ¡Alice! ¡Alice!"_ la llamaba mi mente con preocupación. ¿Qué sería de mí si algo malo llegase a sucederle?

Todo esto era mi culpa por no haber acabado con María cuando tuve la oportunidad.

¡Maldición!

¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo la pude haber dejado con vida? Si algo le sucedía a Alice, sería mi culpa.

María había corrido; seguramente persiguiendo a aquella persona que se había llevado a Alice. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido Emmett; sólo a él se le ocurrían esa clase de cosas. Pero si María llegaba a encontrarlos, Emmett debía tener mucho cuidado.

Comencé a correr todo lo que podía. Sin embargo, sentía que no era suficiente para alcanzar a María. Ella ya me llevaba mucha ventaja. Es más, ni siquiera podía verla desde donde me encontraba…

Tropecé unas cuantas veces. Me encontraba tan absorto en mis pensamientos, que por más que conociera el camino no podía evitar hacer tonterías…

Tenía que encontrar a María. Debía terminar con lo que había empezado varios años atrás… Tenía que terminar esta batalla de una buena vez. Aunque llegase a morir, sabía que Alice estaría bien.

Cuando ya lograba ver la espalda de María; cuando ya casi la lograba alcanzar, unas espantosas criaturas saltaron frente a mí, haciéndome retroceder un poco.

Me atacaron durante unos cuantos minutos, hasta que por fin pude terminar con el último.

Continué con el camino. Lo más seguro era que María ya estaría muy lejos… tendría muchos problemas para encontrarla. Lo más seguro, ella encontraría primero a Alice y a Emmett.

Dejé a las criaturas regadas por el piso, y continúe corriendo en dirección al norte. Mi instinto me decía que Alice estaba en aquella dirección.

No dejaría de correr hasta encontrarla y asegurarme que nada malo le había pasado. No importaba que me dijera que era un tonto, que me odiaba y que no quería volver a saber de mí. Yo sólo quería cerciorarme de que ella estaba bien.

**EMMETT´S POV**

Finalmente dejé de correr. Había llegado a mi lugar favorito en toda Alaska. Se trataba de una vieja y enorme mansión de enormes portones negros, de los cuales aún colgaba el cartel que yo había hecho, que decía: "_**Bienvenidos a Hogwarts".**_

Detrás de los portones había un gigantesco laberinto de pastos maltratados y muertos, y casi al final se podía ver una enorme casa de madera, la cual parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. Parecía sacada de una de las mejores películas de terror.

Abrí los portones con una leve patada, para no dejar escapar a la prisionera, y recorrí tranquilamente el trayecto que había entre el portón y la entrada de la casa.

Tomé a Alice con una sola mano, y con la otra, abrí la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Suéltame ya, Emmett Cullen! –continuaba gritando Alice, retorciéndose. -¡Ya verás!

La dejé sentada en un sillón, y me dirigí a la habitación que estaba más cerca…

-Espérame aquí –le pedí. –Tengo que cambiarme de ropa. Espero que no se te ocurra intentar escapar. De lo contrario tendré que cambiarme de ropa aquí mismo frente a ti.

-Aquí te espero… -respondió, un poco incómoda. –Definitivamente, es algo que no me interesa ver.

Me cambié rápidamente por el traje que había dejado en la casa la última vez que estuve ahí: mi disfraz de Harry Potter.

Dibujé la marca de rayo con un marcador negro que había dejado tirado en el suelo, tomé la varita mágica que había comprado junto con el disfraz, y después regresé con Alice.

-Vamos, Emmett, dime, ¿por qué estás haciendo todo esto? –preguntó ella, molesta. –Esto no tiene sentido… ¿por qué lo trajeron aquí? ¿Por qué me están buscando?

-Creo que esa conversación no la tienes que tener conmigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –contesté, revolviendo un poco su ya muy rebelde cabello. –Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto –me detuve un segundo para después continuar. –Ahora, silencio, Bellatrix está a punto de llegar con sus mortífagos.

Me miró confusa, pero cuando iba a replicar, la puerta se abrió de golpe…

Bellatrix acababa de encontrar mi escondite super secreto, y estaba aquí para atacarnos con su gran ejército de… ¿monos?

Sin darme siquiera tiempo de contar cuántos eran, aquellos monos se abalanzaron contra mí.

Intenté hacer todos los hechizos que recordaba de los libros y las películas, pero nada me funcionaba… Sólo salían chispas de diferentes colores cada vez que decía el nombre de un conjuro, pero no sucedía nada más.

¿Por qué si a Harry Potter le funcionaba, a mí no? ¡Maldita varita barata! ¡Sabía que debí haber comprado la más cara! ¡Esta era peor que la varita mágica de Ron Weasley en La Cámara Secreta!

-¡_Crucio! _–exclamé, haciendo que de mi barita salieran chispas de colores. Después de varios minutos de resignación de que mis ataques al estilo Harry Potter no funcionarían, decidí pelear de verdad… sin siquiera ponerle atención a la persona que estaba con ellos.

**ALICE´S POV**

¡Cuánto odiaba a Emmett en esos momentos! ¡No podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo!

Me había raptado, y ahora me hacía esperarlo en ese lugar tan extraño… ¡Era detestable!

-Emmett, dime, ¿por qué demonios estás haciendo esto? –pregunté molesta. –Todo esto es muy tonto… ¿por qué él está aquí? ¿Por qué me están haciendo esto Rose y tu?

-Esta conversación deberías tenerla con Jasper, él es el único que te puede aclara bien las cosas. –contestó, desordenando completamente mi cabello. –Yo sólo estoy haciendo lo que sé que es correcto –dejó de hablar por un momento. –Ahora, cierra la boca, Bellatrix está a punto de llegar con sus mortífagos.

Lo miré llena de confusión, pero apenas abrí mi boca para preguntar de qué estaba hablando, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, María se estaba abalanzando sobre mí para atacarme.

No la dejaría ganar. Esta batalla se había convertido en algo personal. No por Jasper, sino por dignidad.

Ambas nos dábamos golpes y patadas, poniendo lo mejor de nosotras en cada golpe, e intentando bloquear los golpes de la otra.

La lucha estaba muy pareja. ¡Por fin me podía hacer cargo de una pelea que me correspondía! ¡Era mi deber pelearla!

Sin embargo, mi dicha no duró mucho, ya que cuando estaba por dar uno de mis golpes más fuertes, Alex y Jasper llegaron corriendo, y María escapó, rompiendo el vidrio de la ventana.

¿Por qué todos se estaban metiendo en asuntos que no eran suyos? Se suponía que esta batalla era mía, y ellos lo habían arruinado todo.

¡Malditos sobreprotectores!

**MARÍA´S POV**

Definitivamente, si me quedaba en ese lugar me matarían de inmediato entre los tres, sin dejar ni un solo pedazo de mí. Entonces, decidí utilizar mi última opción: mis monos rabiosos de ataque, los cuales había convertido en una selva en África.

Los llamé con un silbato de madera, el cual construí yo misma para poder entrenarlos, y que ellos aparecieran en acción cada vez que los llamaba.

Cuando ya todos se encontraban lo suficientemente distraídos con mis pequeños amigos, empecé a correr con dirección a donde se había marchado el secuestrador.

Después de varios minutos de estar corriendo de un lado a otro, vi una casa gigante, con un enorme cartel que decía: _**"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts". **_Definitivamente, la persona que había hecho esto era el secuestrador. A decir verdad, su cara no era la de un vampiro muy inteligente.

Me entusiasmé mucho con la idea de haberlos encontrado finalmente… ¡Por fin podría darle fin a todo este problema desde su raíz: aquella chica llamada Alice!

Corrí hacia la casa vieja y desgastada, y abrí la puerta de una patada.

Dejé que mis pequeños amiguitos se hicieran cargo del tipo enorme y musculoso que había raptado a Alice. Mientras tanto, yo me abalanzaba sobre ella.

Nos dábamos golpes fuertes la una a la otra. Debía admitirlo, la chica era fuerte para el tamaño y la apariencia que tenía; sin embargo, no me rendiría. ¡Tenía que acabar con ella ahora que tenía la oportunidad! Si esperaba unos minutos más, tal vez los otros chicos aparecerían para ayudarla.

Estaba a punto de darle el golpe más fuerte que tenía cuando aparecieron Jasper y Alexander. No me quedó otra opción que dejar la batalla pendiente para otro día.

Volvería por ella, eso era seguro, las cosas no se quedarían así. No descansaría hasta acabar con el pequeño estorbo de una vez por todas.

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ¡Yupi! XD je je je. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD.**

**¡Reviews por favor! Aunque sea para decirme que es un mal capítulo y que la escritora debería retirarse XD.**** Los tomates están cerca para los que quieran tirármelos TT_TT**

**Gracias a:**** Ingma, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, Karina-Swan, Yasaku Cullen, jaward, AkHaNe, Ann y PAULETTA. **

**Gracias a ALICE CULLEN –LUISA por su idea… te prometo que la voy a poner en el próximo capítulo… ya se me ocurrió algo con eso XD.**

**AVISO: Antes de decirles lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, me gustaría agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que se han pasado por los dos One-Shots que tengo de Twiligth XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos a dónde huyó María… y una llamada que Alice debe hacer XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	20. Chapter 20

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD.**

**Gaby Hale ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! XD. Bueno, aquí esta un capítulo más… no es de mis favoritos, pero es un capítulo después de todo XD. De hecho la parte de la reconciliación está más próxima de lo que todos piensan XD. Bueno… con lo de que tu hermana piense que estás loca… creo que empezaré a tener demandas post-capítulo cada vez que aparezca Emmett porque realmente hay muchas personas que se ríen frente a la compu leyendo (incluyéndome XD, me rio mientras escribo) ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Ann ¡Hola! Je je je… bueno, la verdad es que es mi culpa por no tener capítulo listo para antes que publico los miércoles XD. Siempre subo un capítulo y un One-Shot… o algo así XD. No te preocupes, al menos te pasaste por aquí y me dejaste tu lindo review. Eso es lo que cuenta XD. De hecho Emmett es un pobre víctima de la escritora jajaja XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Ale ¡Hola! ¡Bienvenida! XD. ¡Yo también amo a Emmett! *o*. Es tan lindo, tan tierno… tan Emmett XD jajaja. ¡Wa! Jasper… amo a Jasper también jejeje… ¡Wo! Creo que eso se ve un poco mal… pero que se le va a hacer jajaja… son mis dos personajes favoritos XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Casshern ¡Hola! XD. ¡Wa! Sí… de hecho ya tenía la idea de que se encontraran en Alaska desde hace tiempotes, pero hasta ahora me pareció correcto ponerlo XD. ¡Wa! ¡Indiana Jones! Bueno, al menos yo amé escribir esa parte… no sabes cuánto me reí (parecía maniática XD). Bueno, con lo de la pelea… quedó como pendiente, pero sí va a terminar XD jajaja… ¡Monos mascota! Tal vez me quieran regalar uno por ser la escritora XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Saludos! XD. **

**Como ya todos saben los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**ALICE´S POV**

¡No podía creer que María se hubiera escapado! ¡Estaba tan cerca de derrotarla! ¡Maldición!

¡Los odio! ¿Por qué habían tenido que intervenir en mis asuntos?

-Alice… -Jasper intentó hablar. Sin embargo, yo no quería escucharlo.

Corrí lejos de él, de todos; estaba cansada de la situación. No quería pensar, necesitaba olvidarme de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya no podía más. Tantos problemas me abrumaban, y entre ellos, sólo había una cosa que podía animarme: la voz de mis padres.

Tomé mi celular, marqué el número de teléfono de mi casa, y esperé. Esme contestó unos instantes después.

-¡Mamá! –exclamé con emoción cuando escuché su voz.

-¡Alice! –pude escuchar la satisfacción en su voz –Esperábamos noticias tuyas desde antes ¡Nunca vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera! Nos preocupaste mucho, jovencita.

-Lo lamento –murmuré con una gran sonrisa ¡Estaba tan feliz de escucharla! –No ocurrirá de nuevo.

-¿Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper están contigo? –preguntó con preocupación. –Ellos tampoco han llamado, ¿están contigo?

-Están aquí –respondí, después de un profundo suspiro. –Pero, no están conmigo. O al menos no de mi lado ¿Qué está haciendo Jasper aquí?

-Antes de que digas o hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir… -comenzó a decir. –Habla con él. Por favor, Alice. Jasper la ha pasado muy mal; yo sé que lo amas. Deja de pensar con la cabeza, hazlo con el corazón.

-Lo intentaré, lo prometo –contesté con tristeza. –Es tan difícil, él me lastimó tanto…

-Lo sé, pequeño, lo sé –replicó tranquilamente. –Sin embargo, creo que ustedes dos deberían hablar.

-Ya debo colgar –dije de repente. –Te llamaré pronto.

Colgué la llamada y me dirigí al parque que estaba cruzando la calle. Me senté en una banca de piedra a pensar sobre la conversación que había tenido con mi madre.

Todo eso comenzaba a darme curiosidad, ¿qué clase de excusa me daría si le daba la oportunidad de hablar?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una persona vestida de león apareció y me tendió uno de los globos que llevaba en la mano. Luego se sentó a mi lado.

Realmente, Emmett era increíble, ¿cómo era capaz de encontrarme en cualquier lugar en dónde estuviera?

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

¿Me había vuelto a equivocar? ¡Demonios! ¿Qué era lo que ella deseaba de mí? ¿Por qué las mujeres eran tan difíciles de entender?

Podía saber muchas cosas sobre la vida, pero en el tema de las chicas, era un principiante.

Hacía mucho tiempo no salía con nadie, y realmente mi falta de experiencia y la poca comunicación que había tenido con el mundo, estaban dándome serios problemas.

Sabía que a Alice no le agradaría que yo peleara con su familia; así que decidí salir de aquella casa para evitar las inmensas ganas que tenía de golpearlos a todos.

Caminé por las congeladas calles de la ciudad; mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos confusos, a los cuales no lograba desenredar por más que lo intentara una y otra vez.

Amaba a Alice, eso era seguro; sin embargo, ¿cómo podía conquistarla? Ella ni siquiera sabe que existo, o al menos, parece olvidarlo cuando Jasper está cerca.

Sonreí para mí mismo con amargura, ¿cómo podía deshacerme de todo esto que estaba sintiendo? ¿Cómo podía sacarme a Alice de la cabeza?

**JASPER´S POV**

Alice se había marchado, y Emmett, María y Alexander también. Me encontraba solo en esa casa.

¿Cómo podía hacer entender a Alice que yo sí la amaba, que aún lo hacía? La extrañaba; la necesitaba a mi lado; quería que fuera feliz, y no me rendiría hasta conseguirlo.

Antes de aclararle todo a ella, debía saber ciertas cosas que eran imperceptibles para mis ojos, pero tal vez no a los de Rose. Sin embargo, ella no estaba ahí, y no sabía en donde encontrarla.

Salí de la casa con prisa; estaba desesperado por saber las respuestas a las preguntas que atormentaban mi mente.

Rose no debía estar muy lejos de ahí… tan sólo debía encontrarla. Sin embargo, parecía como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado; ella no aparecía por ninguna parte. O tal vez yo estaba tan desesperado por encontrarla, que no la buscaba bien…

¿Por qué el universo siempre se ponía en mi contra? ¿Por qué siempre que necesitaba a Rose, ella siempre desaparecía misteriosamente? ¿Por qué demonios nada me estaba saliendo bien?

**MARÍA´S POV**

¡No podía creer que ese grupo de tontos hubiera intervenido! ¡Malditos perdedores! ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que estar estorbando?

Pronto regresaría por ella, no dejaría las cosas así. Mi venganza tenía que ser extrema; algo que nunca antes se haya visto.

Jasper y Alexander me las pagarían. Nadie me había rechazado antes, y definitivamente, no iba a dejar que sucediera ahora.

Recorrí las calles cercanas a aquella extraña casa, pensando en mi próximo plan para destruir a ese pequeño demonio llamado Alice.

¡Alexander! ¡Él debía ser la clave del éxito! Una clave bastante seria y difícil de dominar, pero, sería quien me llevaría al éxito después de todo.

Debía conquistar a Alex fuera como fuera. Sólo él podía llevarme a la meta.

Tan sólo debía jugar bien mis cartas. Ya había jugado las cartas de Jasper lo mejor que podía, pero, si lograba jugar las de Alex de la misma forma, y deshacerme de los otros dos… entonces… ¿qué haría el duende de jardín al verse sola, desprotegida y sin nadie en quién confiar?

**EMMETT´S POV**

Tal vez me había equivocado; tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido que la dejara luchar desde un principio, pero, como todo hermano mayor, me preocupaba por ella más de lo que debía. ¡Soy un tonto sobreprotector!

Salí de la casa, no sin antes cambiar mi disfraz por uno del arsenal que tenía guardado en el armario de una de las habitaciones: mi disfraz de león.

Busqué a mi hermanita en los alrededores; sin embargo, ella parecía estar muy lejos. No podía encontrarla con la vista; así que comencé a olfatear el aire. Tal vez así podía encontrarla.

Minutos después, por fin la había ubicado; se encontraba sentada en una banca en un parque. Estaba bastante pensativa y triste.

Miré a un chico que le estaba regalando globos a los niños, vestido de payaso. Le robé unos cuantos, y me dirigí hacia donde Alice estaba sentada.

Me acerqué a ella y le tendí uno de los globos y me senté a su lado.

-Grr _(traducción: Hola) _–gruñí -¿Grr garrr grr? _(traducción: ¿Cómo te sientes?)_

-No lo sé, Emmett –susurró Alice débilmente. -¿Cómo debería sentirme?

-¡Grrr! _(traducción: ¡Animada!) _–gruñí de nuevo. –Grrr garrrr grrrrrr _(traducción: Te di un lindo globo)._

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Tú también crees que debería hablar con él? –me preguntó –Hablé con mamá. Ella insiste en que lo haga, pero tengo miedo de escuchar algo que no quiero.

-Grrrr garrrr garrrr grrrrrrr _(traducción: Claro que sí, pequeño duendecito) _–respondí asintiendo con la cabeza –garr garrr garrrrr grrrrrrrr garrr garrrr. _(traducción: Si quieres saber lo que realmente sucedió, debes hablar con él)._

De repente, llegó un molesto niño a interrumpir nuestra conversación.

-¡Dame un globo! –me ordenó. -¡Quiero un globo!

-Grr _(traducción: No)_ –rugí. –Garrrr grrr grrr. Grrrrr garrrrrrrr _(Traducción: Estos son míos, mocoso. Busca los tuyos) _–le mostré mis dientes y gruñí con mucha más fuerza –Garrrrr.

El niño puso cara de asustado, y salió corriendo como un cobarde.

Alice y yo continuamos con nuestra conversación como si nada hubiera pasado; hasta que aquel mocoso volvió a aparecer, esta vez junto a una anciana de cabello blanco y ropa de colores vistosos.

El niño me señaló, y la abuelita se acercó a mí.

-¡Dale un globo al niño, león aprovechado! –me regañó la abuela, comenzando a golpearme en la cabeza con el gran bolso de anciana que llevaba en la mano.

¿Por qué las abuelitas modernas eran tan molestas? No me dolían los golpes, pero debía admitir algo: ¡Odio a la persona que inventó los bolsos!

**NOTA: Yo sé que en este capítulo me faltó el POV de Rose, pero lo podré en el próximo capítulo junto con el de Esme XD. También les pido mil perdones por subir capítulo a esta hora, pero es que hasta ahora puedo pasarlo todo a la compu (Bueno, aquí todavía es miércoles, son las 10 de la noche XD).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ****¡Yupi! XD jejeje. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD. ¡Reviews por favor!**

**¡Wa! ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya casi llego a los 200 reviews! ¡Yupi! Desde ahora, me gustaría agradecerles a todos por su apoyo XD. **

**Gracias a: ****ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-**** (mi nueva hermanita XD), ****Ingma****, ****AkHaNe****, Gaby Hale, Ann, ale, **** y Casshern.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos por fin un POV de lo que está pasando en la casa de los Cullen XD.**

**AVISO: Antes de decirles lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, me gustaría agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que se han pasado por los dos One-Shots que tengo de Twilight XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	21. Tenemos que hablar

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! XD.**

**hola, ¡Hola! Jajajaja XD. Jajajaja… característica mía… yo siempre hago todo un sancocho misterioso XD jajajja. Bueno, lo de Ale y María aún lo estoy pensando, aunque no voy a durar mucho pensando porque el fic ahorita se termina TT_TT. Jajajaja… Emmett es el señor de los grrrrr XD jajaja ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos! XD.**

**ALE: ¡Hola! Jajajaja XD. Jajajaja… bueno, ya no te haré sufrir más a Jasper jajaja XD de hecho estos próximos capítulos son como de reconciliación… o algo así n_nU je je. De hecho el fic ya pronto se acabará TT_TT, pero ya tengo un nuevo proyecto en mente jajaja… también es de Twiligth XD jajaj ¡Nos vemos! ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Como ya todos saben los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**ESME´S POV**

Alice se había marchado hacía más de dos mese. No había llamado, ni dado señales de vida. Me tenía muy preocupada. No conocía al chico con el que se había ido; no sabía si la estaba tratando bien. Estaba muy angustiada.

Edward y Carlisle también estaban preocupados, pero no parecían estar paranoicos como yo. Sin embargo, yo era su madre, era natural que me sintiera de esta manera.

Cada minuto que pasaba, miraba el teléfono, esperando escucharlo sonar en cualquier momento, hasta que un día, este por fin sonó.

-Alo –contesté esperanzada.

-¡Mamá! –gritó emocionada Alice.

-¡Alice! –exclamé mucho más tranquila. –Esperaba tu llamada desde antes ¡No vuelvas a desaparecer así! ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, jovencita!

-Lo siento mucho –replicó; se escuchaba feliz. –No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.

-¿Rose, Emmett y Jasper están ahí? –pregunté con preocupación. Ellos tampoco me habían llamado. –Dime, Alice, ¿están contigo?

-Sí, están aquí –suspiró profundamente, y después agregó. –Pero no están de mi lado, ¿qué está haciendo Jasper aquí?

-Antes de que digas o hagas algo que no quieres –le dije. –Habla con él, por favor. Jasper ha estado muy mal. Yo sé que lo amas.

-Lo intentaré –repuso con tristeza –pero es tan difícil. Él me hizo sufrir mucho.

-Ya lo sé, pequeña –murmuré, intentando calmarla. –Insisto en que deberías hablar con él.

-Debo colgar –dijo de repente. –Luego te llamo.

Colgó la llamada antes de que pudiera decirle algo más. Sin embargo, su llamada me había dejado mucho más tranquila.

-Recibí una llamada de Alice –les comenté a Carlisle y a Edward en la noche cuando finalmente estuvimos reunidos. –Ella se encuentra bien; los demás están con ella.

Ambos parecieron relajarse un poco. Al parecer la noticia les había quitado un gran peso de encima. Sin embargo, aún quedaba el problema mayor, y una gran interrogante: ¿Qué pasaría con Alice y Jasper? ¿Acaso algún día lograrían solucionar sus problemas?

**ROSALIE´S POV**

Con aquella pequeña pelea, y la presencia de María, no me había percatado de lo sedienta que estaba. Había tantos humanos a mi alrededor, que el olor de su sangre aturdía cada uno de mis sentidos y me hacía la boca agua.

En esos momentos podía entender a Jasper perfectamente. Era muy difícil contenerse cuando no se había tomado ni una sola gota de sangre por días. Si no hacía algo pronto, lo más seguro era que terminara atacando a alguien.

Me escondí en el callejón más oscuro que pude encontrar. Buscando indicios de algún animal. Sin embargo, al parecer, este no era mi día de suerte.

Me senté en una esquina, intentando no respirar, para que el olor de la sangre no me tentara tanto. Sabía que Emmett, Alice y Jasper me buscarían en caso de no encontrarme.

Minutos después, mi mente comenzaba a hacer planes contra los humanos que pasaban cerca de donde estaba. Rápidamente, tomé mi celular, y comencé a llamar a Alice y Emmett. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos contestó; si Jasper no lo hacía, lo más probable algún humano terminaría pagando las consecuencias.

-¿Rose? –preguntó la voz de mi hermano después de dos timbres en su teléfono. -¡Te estaba buscando! Tengo algo importante que preguntarte.

-Estoy en problemas –afirmé con la voz entrecortada. -¿Podrías venir a buscarme, por favor?

Jasper no tardó mucho en llegar, y al hacerlo, me examinó con preocupación. Me tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a correr.

En pocos segundos, nos encontrábamos frente a un bosque nevado. Me dejó bajar y nos adentramos en aquel lugar.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –me preguntó, después de haber comido un poco.

-Sí –afirmé, sentándome en la hierba. –Lo que quieres preguntarme, tiene que ver con Alice, ¿cierto?

Él asintió con la cabeza sin tan siquiera mirarme. Podía ver que aquellas dudas lo atormentaban.

-¿Tú crees que Alice sienta algo por él? ¿Crees que ella aún me ame? –comenzó a expresarme sus inquietudes. -¿Piensas que Alice y Alexander…?

-Ella te ama, puedo verlo en su mirada. Sin embargo, Alice está muy dolida por lo que sucedió –me detuve un segundo. –Todavía no siente nada por él; no ha tenido ningún tipo de encuentro romántico con Alexander, pero debes darte prisa.

Conversamos durante un par de hora más sobre cosas sin importancia, y después nos dirigimos a la posada en donde nos estábamos hospedando.

**ALICE´S POV**

Después del gran espectáculo que tuve que presenciar en el parque, cuando Emmett decidió levantarse de la banca en dónde estábamos sentados, y comenzó a correr a velocidad humana; mientras la anciana lo perseguía para golpearlo. No pude evitar soltar la enorme carcajada que quería escapárseme desde que llegó aquella abuelita.

Regresamos al hotel en dónde nos hospedábamos, después de que la señora se cansó de perseguir a Emmett. No podía creer cuánto tiempo había perdido.

Me encerré en mi habitación a pensar sobre las dos conversaciones que había tenido durante el día, ambas relacionadas con Jasper.

Quería terminar con eso, por más miedo que sintiera al no saber lo que él realmente sentía con respecto a mí. Por más que sabía que tal vez él podría decirme que ya no sentía absolutamente nada. Debía darle fin a este asunto.

-¿Qué estás esperando, Alice? –preguntó Emmett desde una silla cercana a la cama. -¿No lo buscarás?

-No lo sé… -repliqué con indecisión. –Tengo muchas dudas; pero, ¿cómo lograste entrar aquí?

-Entré antes de que cerraras la puerta –repuso, como si fuera algo obvio. –Tú lo amas, y lo sabes, ¿qué otras dudas tienes?

-Tengo miedo. Me siento insegura, Emmett –afirmé, sentándome en el borde de la cama. –No quiero que las cosas vuelvan a fallar. No quiero volver a sufrir.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, Alice –me reprendió. –Si en verdad lo amas, has algo para recuperarlo en lugar de lamentarte. No me obligues a intervenir.

Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y comencé a buscar el vestido más hermoso que había comprado. Era blanco con celeste, y remarcaba mi pequeña figura a la perfección.

Me cambié de ropa en el baño. Me arreglé lo más que pude y salí de mi habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos, Alice? –interrogó Emmett, siguiéndome por los pasillos de la posada.

-Yo iré a buscar a Jasper para terminar con esto de una buena vez, y esta vez por favor no me espíes –le pedí. –Busca a Rose, o has otra cosa, pero no quiero que me espíes.

-De acuerdo –dijo, levantando su mano derecha como si estuviera en un juramente. –Seré un buen osito por esta vez y te haré caso.

Lo llevé a su cuarto, esperando que Rose ya estuviese ahí para entretenerlo. Por suerte, ella se encontraba ahí hablando animadamente con Jasper.

Me quedé paralizada frente a la puerta, estaba casi frente a él. Podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, y, sin embargo, no era capaz de mirarlo.

No lo soporté más y comencé a correr hacia la salida de la posada.

-¡Alice! –me llamó Jasper, mientras me seguía. Finalmente, me tomó de la mano para detenerme. –Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

**JASPER´S POV**

La conversación con Rose me había abierto los ojos; no podía dejar las cosas así con Alice. Ella y yo teníamos que aclarar este enorme malentendido.

¡Tenía tanto miedo de lastimarla de nuevo, de volver a fallarle! Sin embargo, mi hermana tenía razón. Si no le hablaba, la terminaría perdiendo para siempre.

Una vez que mis dudas fueron aclaradas, decidí desviar el tema de nuestra conversación. Después de todo, Rose ya había tenido muchos problemas como para tener que cargar con los míos también.

Me sentía más tranquilo, mucho más animado para tener una conversación basada en bromas y chistes.

Nuestra estancia en el bosque fue corta. Pronto regresamos a la posada en donde nos estábamos hospedando. Me quedé hablando unos horas más en la habitación de mis hermanos.

De pronto, Emmett apareció frente a la puerta junto a Alice. Ella se quedó paralizada ahí en donde estaba. Lo más seguro era que no esperara verme ahí…

No podía quitarle la mirada de encima. Cada vez que la miraba la veía más hermosa, y en este momento, más que en ningún otro, deseaba algo más de ella… algo más que un simple beso, algo más que un abrazo.

Aquel vestido que llevaba puesto resaltaba su graciosa figura a la perfección, y definitivamente no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

La vi insegura. No podía, o no quería, mirarme.

De repente, salió corriendo por el pasillo, y se perdió de vista.

Me quedé sentado sin hacer nada durante unos cuantos segundos. Después salí de la habitación para buscarla. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos.

-¡Alice! –la llamé, esperando que se detuviera, pero ella no lo hizo.

Poco después, logré alcanzarla. La tomé de la mano, y se detuvo finalmente.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dije.

**EMMETT´S PO****V**

¡No podía creer que _**YO**_ hubiera podido prometer semejante cosa!

¿Cómo se me ocurrió la "genial" idea de prometerle a Alice que no iba a espiarla?

¡No era justo! ¡Yo quería enterarme de todo, palabra por palabra!

Entré a la habitación molesto por la tontería que había cometido, y me puse el disfraz que me recordaría que tenía que cumplir mi promesa: el disfraz de oso **(N/a: Koda de tierra de osos XD).**

-¡Yo quería escucharlo todo! –protesté haciendo un puchero. -¡No es justo! ¡Alice es malvada!

-¿Por qué no los escuchas? –preguntó Rose de repente. –De todas maneras, siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres.

-No puedo… -negué con la cabeza. –Lo prometí por mi garrita –le dije mostrándole la pequeña garra de mi disfraz.

-¿De cuándo acá eres tan honesto y cumples tus promesas? –se burló ella. –Un pequeño vistazo no le hará daño a nadie…

Sonreí con malicia y salí del cuarto con dirección a un bosque cercano, conocido en muchas leyendas como el bosque de la reconciliación, el bosque de los enamorados y etc nombres cursis que se le pudieran ocurrir a cualquiera.

Lo sentía mucho por la pequeña Alice, pero no me quería perder ni un solo detalle. ¡Quería estar en primera fila y escuchar palabra por palabra lo que se decían!

De vez en cuando, las promesas podían romperse por buenas razones, y en este caso… ya casi hasta era tan mafioso como _"el padrino"_ o algo así.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ****¡Yupi! XD jejeje. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Rev****iews! XD. ¡Reviews por favor!**

**¡Wa! ¡Que emoción! ¡Ya llegué a los 200 reviews! ¡Yupi! Muchísimas gracias a todos, de verdad se los agradezco XD. **

**Gracias a: a mi querida hermanita ALICE CULLEN –LUISA-, ****AkHaNe****, ****kate-cullen-hale****, hola, ****twistrock****, ALE y ****Andrecullen18**

**AVISO: Antes de decirles lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, me gustaría agradecerle a todas aquellas personas que se han pasado por los dos One-Shots que tengo de Twilight XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos como empieza la conversación de Jasper y Alice… y algunas otras cosas XD Jajaja. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	22. Reconciliación 1

**¡Hola a todos! XD jajajaja… ****Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD.**

**PAULETTA, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Jajajaja… bueno, los monos salieron de una de mis historias originales que nunca terminé, pero me pareció gracioso meterlos aquí jajajaja XD. Creo que mi mente delira un poco cada vez que escribo algo sobre Emmett n_nU es misterioso jeje. ¡Yo también amo a Emmett! ¡Wa! Espero verte pronto por acá jajaja. ¡Disfruta el capítulo! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, la verdad es que son varios capítulos de reconciliación… no puedo hacer que las cosas pasen tan rápido… sería muy misterioso… o algo XD. ¡Wa! De hecho ya tengo escrito el capítulo final, pero todavía no se termina esta parte y todavía falta parte de la tercera jajaja XD. Más bien gracias a ti por leer la historia XD. Bueno, hoy es miércoles, así que aquí está el capítulo prometido jajaja XD ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**ener-aj: ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Muchísimas gracias! Jajaja XD. En verdad que fans como ustedes lo animan a uno a escribir mucho más jajaja XD. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! XD. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Como ya todos saben, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**JASPER´S POV**

Ella solamente asintió débilmente con la cabeza y se sentó en un pequeño muro por fuera de la posada.

-¿Y… bien? –preguntó. Estaba incómoda, podía escucharlo en su voz.

-¿Podríamos hablar en otro lugar? –le pedí. –En verdad esta conversación es muy importante, y creo que sería mejor tenerla en otro lugar.

-¿Qué propones? –interrogó rápidamente. -¿Cuál crees que sería el lugar "apropiado"?

-Sígueme –respondí. No pensaba contarle dónde pensaba llevarla, quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella, y definitivamente, deseaba que esto funcionara.

Caminamos en silencio durante todo el trayecto. Un silencio incómodo y eterno, el cual no me atrevía a romper, y al parecer, ella tampoco.

La miraba de vez en cuando, para ver la expresión que tenía; parecía nerviosa e inquieta.

-¿Falta mucho? –preguntó un poco molesta, después de unos minutos. -¿Dónde me estás llevando, Jasper? Ya deja de estar jugando; simplemente dime lo que tengas que decirme aquí y ahora.

-Ya llegamos –le respondí indicándole un pequeño puente que se veía a lo lejos. –Tan sólo debemos cruzar ese puente.

Alice se apresuró a cruzar el puente, sin mirar hacia abajo para ver sus hermosas aguas cristalinas y toda la belleza que guardaba aquel lugar. Definitivamente, estaba ansiosa por terminar esto de una vez por todas, podía notarlo.

Me apresuré a seguirla, hasta que por fin la encontré al otro lado del puente…

-¿Bien? –interrogó con impaciencia. –Te escucho… quiero saberlo todo de una vez por todas.

Suspiré profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar… ¿por qué si antes sabía lo que le iba a decir, ahora que la tenía enfrente todo parecía más complicado?

-Alice, en verdad te debo una disculpa por lo que hice. Sé que estuvo muy mal –el dolor de cada palabra se escuchaba en mi voz. –Sé que te lastimé mucho; no quise hacerlo. Sé que no tengo excusa, y que debes pensar que soy el ser más repugnante que ha cruzado el planeta, pero en verdad te amo.

-Entonces dime por qué, Jasper –respondió con irritación. -¿Por qué simplemente no pudiste negarte a besar a otra? Especialmente a ella. ¡Sabía que ustedes dos tenían una historia juntos, pero nunca creí que aún continuara!

-Ya no hay historia que contar, pequeña –le dije, mirándola a los ojos. –Soy un tonto, lo admito… no sé qué fue lo que me sucedió…

-De todas las excusas que haya escuchado, definitivamente esta es la peor de todas –repuso, cruzándose de brazos. –Dime la verdad, ¿tú aún la amas?

-¡No! –exclamé. –Realmente entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada. Simple atracción física nada más, pero eso fue hace muchos años; nada es igual desde que tú apareciste.

De un momento a otro, un sonido interrumpió nuestra conversación… era como si un árbol se hubiese movido.

Busqué con mi mirada el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, y lo que vi me sorprendió. La verdad es que nunca hubiera pensado que Rosalie se atreviera a espiarnos, pero ahí se encontraba ella, escondida y vestida de árbol.

No podría describir mi enojo, esas cosas nunca las pensaría de ella. La miré con rabia, la verdad esperaba esto de cualquier otra persona, menos de ella.

Ella salió corriendo avergonzada por sus actos, dejando a Emmett atrás, quién estaba siendo regañado por Alice.

Una vez que finalmente logramos deshacernos de ambos. Regresamos con lo que estábamos…

-Se oye muy bonito si lo dices así –contestó, sonriendo con tristeza. –Sin embrago, no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dices. Ya no lo haré.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a creer en mí? –le pregunté. Sería capaz de cualquier cosa para recuperar su corazón. –Pídeme cualquier cosa…

-No se trata de eso –comenzó a explicar. –Voy a necesitar tiempo para olvidar todo lo malo que pasó.

--Perdóname, por favor –le pedí. –Aunque sea, sólo perdóname.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada –la tristeza reflejada en su rostro perfecto me hacía sentir cada vez peor. –Intentaré ser tu amiga, pero no me pidas que confié en ti tan pronto.

-Te prometo que esperaré, hasta el día en que en verdad puedas perdonarme –la abracé con fuerza contra mi pecho y sonreí. –Te agradezco el esfuerzo que estás haciendo, ciertamente sé que no lo merezco. Sin embargo, te juro que lucharé para que las cosas entre nosotros sean mejores que antes.

-No habrá "cosas" entre nosotros –dijo, soltándose de mi abrazo. –Lo único que quise decir es que te iba a volver a dirigir la palabra. Espero que te quede muy claro, Jasper Whitlock.

Aquellas palabras fueron como flechas clavándose en mi corazón. Sabía que ella tenía razones de sobra para estar molesta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el dolor que me causaban.

La miré contrariado, y no me quedó más que asentir con tristeza.

**E****MMETT´S POV**

Ya había elegido los disfraces que Rose y yo utilizaríamos en esta ocasión. Lo único malo del Bosque de los enamorados, era que no podía entrar solo.

Esta vez tendríamos que utilizar un buen camuflaje, así que seríamos árboles.

-Vamos –apresuré a Rose. –Nos perderemos de todo si no te das prisa.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hacia el Bosque de los enamorados. Lo más seguro era que Jasper pensara llevar a Alice a lo más profundo del bosque.

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo iba a terminar todo este problema. Quería que mis hermanos volvieran a estar juntos de nuevo; deseaba verlos felices a ambos.

Nos escondimos entre los árboles cercanos al puente, y esperamos pacientemente a que ellos llegaran.

Escuchamos el inicio de su pequeña conversación, hasta que un maldito pájaro decidió detenerse en una de las ramas de mi disfraz, y dejó un "chistoso y agradable" regalito en mi cabeza.

Me moví tanto, que Alice y Jasper me descubrieron.

-¡Emmett Cullen, sal de ahí ahora mismo! –gritó Alice posando su mirada por todos los alrededores. -¡Muéstrate! Sé que estás aquí.

No le contesté. Tal vez, si no lo hacía, se olvidaría de mi presencia.

-Te encontré –dijo, mirándome fijamente.

-No soy Emmett –respondí finalmente. –Soy un árbol.

-¡Me lo prometiste! –exclamó con irritación. –Me dijiste que no me seguirías –hizo un pequeño puchero. –Sabías lo importante que era esta conversación para nosotros.

-Para mí también era importante saber lo que sucedía –me defendí. –No me gusta verlos peleados y sufriendo a ninguno de los dos.

Pareció comprender; sin embargo, su mirada reprobatoria seguía presente.

-Necesitamos privacidad –protestó Alice. –Por favor; no voy a terminar esta conversación si sigues aquí.

-Pero…

-Por favor –me pidió. –Te prometo que te contaré todo después, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero en verdad necesito hacer esto sola.

-De acuerdo –contesté bajando un poco mi mirada. –Vámonos, Rose.

Al parecer, Jasper ya se había encargado de enviarla a casa, ya que no podía verla por ninguna parte.

Corrí a toda velocidad. Después de todo, Alice me contaría con detalle todo cuando regresara.

No quería ser un obstáculo en su reconciliación, así que no me quedó más que obedecer de mala gana.

**ROSALIE´S POV**

Me dispuse a acompañar a Emmett al Bosque de los enamorados. La verdad es que yo también quería saber como iba a terminar todo esto después de tantos meses.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. Por primera vez en mi vida, iba a participar en uno de los planes de Emmett para poder escuchar aquella conversación que me causaba tanta curiosidad.

Nos escondimos en el bosque, disfrazados de árboles, y esperamos a que llegaran nuestros hermanos.

Escuchamos una pequeña parte de su conversación. Sin embargo, Emmett, que estaba a sólo unos pasos de mí, se comenzó a revolver incómodo, llamando la atención de Jasper y Alice.

Mientras Alice se encargaba de regañar a Emmett por estar espiando en la que podría ser la conversación más importante de su vida, Jasper me miraba furioso.

Me sentía terriblemente culpable de haber venido aquí. No quería arruinar una reconciliación, y mucho menos la de ellos.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, sin alejarme mucho. Tampoco quería que Emmett fuera expulsado por aquel conjuro que se suponía que protegía este lugar.

**ALICE´S POV**

Después de tener que regañar a Emmett por estarse metiendo en donde no lo llaman; regresé al tema por el que había venido a este lugar: mi conversación con Jasper.

Él continuaba diciéndome que me amaba, que quería estar a mi lado. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras no pasaban a ser más que eso: simples palabras. Necesitaba que me demostrara que él había cambiado, que nunca más volvería a hacer algo parecido.

Prometió esforzarse para que las cosas entre nosotros volvieran a funcionar, pero, ¿cómo creer en sus palabras tan fácilmente?

No quería volver a sufrir de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus palabras esta vez parecían sinceras; realmente estaba arrepentido.

De un momento a otro, me encontraba entre sus brazos, siendo abrazada por él. De nuevo podía sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos. Me sentía segura y feliz ahí. Sin embargo, tenía que volver a la realidad…

-No hay ningún nosotros –dije soltándome de su abrazo. –A lo que me refiero por si no lo comprendiste, es que te volveré a dirigir la palabra. Espero que te quede muy claro, Jasper Whitlock.

Pareció un poco contrariado, pero finalmente asintió con tristeza.

-Alice, antes de que te marches, hay algo que me gustaría intentar –murmuró mirando al suelo. –Si no funciona, prometo que no te molestaré más.

-¿De qué se trata? –lo apresuré.

-Quiero llevarte a lo más profundo de este bosque –contestó con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. –Sólo hay una manera de saber si lo nuestro volverá a funcionar… y realmente, quiero saber si voy a tener una segunda oportunidad contigo.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que dejen sus reviews! ****¡Yupi! XD jejeje. ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ¡Reviews! ****XD. ¡Reviews por favor! ¿Sí? XD.**

**Gracias a: Ingma, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**** (mi nueva hermanita XD), PAULETTA, ****AkHaNe****, ****kate-cullen-hale****, ALE, ****Catha Cullen-.**** y ener-aj.**

**También muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me mandaron mensajes por msn, teléfono, llamadas, correos, etc por mi cumpleaños XD (cumplí 22 el lunes XD).**

**AVISO: ¡Wa! ¡Ya tengo pensado otro proyecto para cuando termine este fic! La verdad es que no faltan muchos capítulos para que llegue a su final TT_TT. Esta vez será un Emmett/Rosalie… para los que lo quieran leer… ahí les aviso más o menos cuando lo mando XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos otras partes de la reconciliación y también volverá a aparecer Alexander jajajaja XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	23. Bosque de los enamorados

**¡Hola a todos! XD jajajaja… ****Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD.**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a yopp XD. Aquí está la promesa cumplida XD, yo te prometí dedicarte un capítulo de la segunda parte (promesa que hice desde el capítulo 8), y quise que fuera este XD. Espero que me des tu opinión cuando los estudios no te tengan tan presionada XD. Espero verte pronto, y muchas gracias por todo. Yo sé que si no estás aquí es porque no puedes, así que espero que lo disfrutes cuando puedas leer. Más vale tarde que nunca jajaja XD. Mil perdones por dedicarte un capítulo tan cerca del final, pero como ya te había dicho, tu capítulo ya lo tenía escrito, pero no podía hacer que las cosas pasaran tan rápido. Bueno, y también tuve que hacerle una que otra corrección n_n.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Mil chorrocientas gracias! XD. Jajajaja… si querías felicidad para ellos, definitivamente tienes que leer este capítulo XD jajaja. ¡Wa! ¿Verdad que sí? XD ¡Un Emmett hermano sería genial! ¡El resto de los Cullen que no son él son muy afortunados al tenerlo como hermano! Son un montón de horas de diversión con él XD. Lee el capítulo y te darás cuenta de la sorpresa que te llevarás XD jajajaja. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Saludos! XD. **

**Como ya todos saben, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**MARÍA´S POV**

Me encontraba buscando una manera de entrar al bosque de los enamorados. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo intentaba, una enorme barrera se interponía en mi camino.

No podía dejar que Jasper se reconciliara con la enana esa; eso arruinaría mi plan por completo.

¡No dejaría que se reconciliaran, el estúpido gnomo ese no me ganaría en este juego!

Si los pude separar una vez, no es imposible volver a hacerlo. Sin embargo, tengo que ser cuidadosa. Un paso en falso y podría ser mi fin.

Mi nuevo mundo de oscuridad estaba a punto de llegar. Una vez que tuviera a Jasper y a Alexander de mi lado, todo sería mucho más fácil. El reinado de los vampiros estaba por llegar, y cuando los Vulturi llegaran, ya seríamos un ejército tan grande y tan bien entrenado, que nadie podría con nosotros.

Sonreí para mí misma. ¡Por fin lo que siempre había deseado estaba al alcance de mi mano!

No dejaría que nadie interfiriera en mi camino.

Tenía que convencer a Jasper y a Alexander, pero, ¿cómo?

No podía convencerlos a ambos…

Sin embargo, Jasper era el punto estratégico de mi plan.

**JASPER´S POV**

Comencé a guiarla rumbo al centro del bosque; la parte en la que casi nadie podía entrar.

Una vez que estuvimos frente a un montículo de árboles, los cuales estaban tan unidos que no se podía continuar el camino, suspiré profundamente, tomé suavemente la mano de Alice, y puse la mano que tenía libre sobre uno de los árboles. Estos, de repente comenzaron a separarse, dando paso al más hermoso de los paraísos que jamás hubiera visto. Tenía grandes cascadas que salían del extremo de lo que parecía ser una cueva, era un lugar lleno de color por la gran variedad de arbustos y flores que había, y en el puro centro del lugar, estaba la estatua de una hermosa joven. Estaba seguro de que era la chica de la que hablaban las antiguas leyendas.

Nos adentramos en aquel lugar, y después, aquellos árboles volvieron a su lugar, cerrando la puerta al paraíso en el que nos encontrábamos.

-Este es el verdadero bosque de los enamorados –le expliqué. –Sólo las parejas que realmente se aman pueden entrar a este lugar, según cuenta la leyenda.

-¿Leyenda? –preguntó distraída, mientras bailaba por el lugar.

-Así es –afirmé sin quitarle los ojos de encima. –En este lugar empezó la enemistad entre vampiros y licántropos.

Me miró con asombro, dejó de bailar, y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué esperas para empezar con tu historia?

-Se dice que hace muchos años, los vampiros y los lobos vivían en paz. Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando Riha, la princesa de los lobos blancos y Joshua, un vampiro, fueron asesinados.

-¿Por qué mataron a la princesa y a Joshua? –preguntó Alice con interés.

-Cosas de la época –le expliqué. –En esos años, el futuro de los hijos era decidido por los padres y lamentablemente, la princesa ya estaba comprometida con un noble muy importante de su tribu antes de conocer a Joshua –continué con el relato. –Se habla de amor a primera vista en el caso de Riha y Joshua, pero nunca se supo a ciencia cierta.

Me detuve por un segundo para mirar a mi acompañante, pero ella continuaba mirándome con aún más interés que antes.

-Muchos decían que los hombres lobo tenían poderes especiales; se decía que no sólo poseían el poder del lobo, sino también se hablaba de hechiceros poderosos que tenían pactos con la luna.

Después de unos cuantos meses de conocerse, comenzaron a verse a escondidas en este mismo lugar -mencioné, intentando concentrarme de nuevo en la historia. -Sin embargo, su suerte no duró mucho más. Pronto, la familia de Riha se dio cuenta de sus encuentros furtivos con Joshua.

A su familia comenzó a parecerle muy sospechoso, que Riha saliera todos los días a la misma hora. Así que ordenaron a Gael, hermano de la princesa a seguirla.

Gael descubrió a la joven pareja. Les advirtió incontables veces lo que les podía suceder si continuaban viéndose a escondidas. Sin embargo, su hermana ignoró cada una de sus palabras.

El prometido de Riha, cansado de la indiferencia de esta, decidió irla a buscar por su cuenta para exigirle una explicación. Sin embargo, la escena que tuvo que presenciar, había pisoteado su orgullo; ahí, frente a él, se encontraba la chica que se suponía pronto sería su esposa, en ese bosque, entregándose a otro hombre.

El noble no era ningún tonto, así que en lugar de atacarlos él mismo. Se dirigió a hablar con el jefe de la manada, el padre de Riha.

Días después, el padre de Riha, su prometido y un pequeño ejército, llegaron al bosque antes que Joshua y la joven princesa. Esperaron escondidos hasta que ellos llegaran, y los atacaron por sorpresa.

Riha comenzó a luchar contra su prometido y algunas otras personas del ejército, pero la peor parte de la batalla la tenía Joshua, quién peleaba contra el líder de la manada y el resto del ejército.

Riha estaba usando la mayor parte de sus poderes como loba en esa pelea; sin embargo, le estaba resultando difícil luchar contra tantos lobos al mismo tiempo, y también estaba al pendiente de la pelea de Joshua contra su padre.

Joshua apenas podía defenderse, las personas con las que luchaba eran mucho más fuertes que él, y rápidamente comenzaron a hacerle heridas bastante profundas.

Riha le gritaba fuertemente a los atacantes de su amado, pero éstos no se detenían.

La pelea continuó unos cuantos minutos más. Hasta que un gran pozo de sangre comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Joshua. Fue entonces cuando el padre de Riha se separó de él.

Miró a su hija con rabia, y esta le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera… Riha, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, ella hizo un último conjuro dirigido a la luna, y de repente, aquellas personas que estaban con ella salieron volando del lugar hasta quedar completamente fuera del bosque.

Se dice que con sus últimas fuerzas, la joven princesa le hizo un hechizo al lugar para que solo los enamorados pudieran entrar, y después de hacerlo, se convirtió en la estatua que vez ahí.

**ALICE´S POV**

Sonreí un poco, conmovida por la adorable historia que Jasper me había contado. Era una de las historias de amor más tristes que había escuchado en toda mi vida.

No quería que mi historia con él terminara de esa manera. La historia de mi vida era mi propio cuento de hadas. Yo también quería tener un final feliz.

No lo había mirado una sola vez desde que había terminado; me sentía tan nerviosa que mis manos temblaban. Sin embargo, tenía que enfrentarlo. No podía ser tan cobarde.

Lentamente, fui moviendo mi mirada para verlo a los ojos; no me detendría hasta poder lograrlo.

Una vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por fin pude comprenderlo: en sus ojos podía notar una enorme angustia, y también gran sinceridad.

No podía dejar de observarlo. Por más que lo intentara, no lograba apartar mi mirada de él. Era como si una fuerza hipnótica me estuviera dominando.

No pude evitar comenzar a acercarme a él y, en pocos segundos, nuestros rostros estaban a sólo unos centímetros.

Su mano acarició mi mejilla con suavidad, y pronto aquella distancia que nos separaba desapareció.

Nuestro beso comenzó de una manera dulce y tierna. Sin embargo, éste comenzó a apasionarse cada vez más; las caricias cada vez se volvían más exigentes también.

Lo había decidido, este día por fin me entregaría a él en cuerpo y alma, sin poner condiciones, ya que más allá del orgullo y todo lo demás, el amor era el sentimiento más poderoso y hermoso que hubiese conocido jamás.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Finalmente lo comprendí, Alice no es para mí.

En los últimos días apenas nos habíamos hablado, y en su mirada podía notar un brillo cada vez que Jasper se le acercaba.

Su mirada de niña enamorada me hizo decidirme. Ya no tenía caso estar luchando por una causa perdida. De ahora en adelante, viviría mi vida como cualquier otro vampiro en este mundo. Tal vez algún día encontraría el amor en otra persona. Sin embargo, aún estaba interesado en saber por qué demonios había sucedido todo esto.

Tal vez las respuestas que estaba buscando se encontraban en mi pasado; tal vez había estado tan desesperado por encontrar pistas que me llevaran hasta ella, que no me había percatado de lo cerca que podía estar de encontrar la verdad. Sin embargo, para poder descubrirlo, debía regresar para ver si John se encontraba cerca.

**(…)**

Comencé un nuevo viaje, esta vez solo, en busca de mi propia verdad; en busca de aquella verdad que me había separado de la mujer que tanto amo.

Nada había cambiado, todo seguía siendo igual en este lugar, un enorme lugar con mil y una cosas aburridas.

Era una pequeña cabaña de madera en el bosque, en donde viví durante mis primeros años como vampiro. Era vieja, y ya estaba en muy mal estado, que en cualquier movimiento brusco del viento podría caerse. Sin embargo, lugares como ese, eran los favoritos de John para ocultarse.

Abrí la puerta con violencia sin esperar, y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, ahí, sentado en una vieja mecedora, estaba John.

-¡Alexander! –exclamó, sin tan siquiera mirarme. –Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía… ¿a qué debo tu inesperada visita?

-Me gustaría saber qué sucedió el día que ella tuvo que escapar de aquella tropa de vampiros que atacó nuestro territorio –exigí saber. -¿Cómo es que Alice no logra recordar nada de lo que pasó?

-Si en verdad quieres escuchar la historia, será mejor que traigas aquí a tu amada Alice, si es que aún está con vida… -dijo con una sonrisa malvada. –Ella también necesita conocer la historia de lo que pasó, y no quiero explicar dos veces lo mismo.

-Prométeme que no le harás daño si la traigo ante ti –le pedí.

-¿Qué daño podría causarle? –preguntó enarcando una ceja. –Me crees capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Salí lo más rápido que pude. No confiaba en él, pero si quería descubrir lo que realmente había pasado, debía traer a Alice a este lugar.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya saben que hacer para hacerme feliz. Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**Gracias a Ruby, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- y** **Andrecullen18** ** por su aporte con los nombres XD. **

**Gracias a: Catha Cullen, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- (mi querida hermanita), ****AkHaNe****, Ingma, ****kate-cullen-hale****, Circe Cullen, ALE y** **Andrecullen18**** .**

**¡Wi! ¡Gracias por las felicitaciones por review también jajaja XD y a todas aquellas personas que me tienen en sus historias y autores favoritos y también a todos aquellos que me tienen en sus alertas XD tanto en esta historia, como los que me tienen para que les llegue todo lo que escribo.**

**AVISO: Bueno… emm… con mi hermanita ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- estamos haciendo un fic entre las dos… aquí les dejo el link para los que la quieran leer XD: .net/s/5111881/1/CONFUSION_del_DESTINO. Es un Alice/Edward XD. **

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la última parte de la historia de Alex y Alice… y una ¡sorpresa! **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	24. Muerte

**¡Hola a todos! XD jajajaja… ****Espero que disfruten el capítulo y dejen sus reviews XD.**

**Primero que todo, te quiero desear un feliz cumpleaños, hermanita XD. Como sé que mañana que es el día propio de tu cumple es posible que no te vea porque te vas de fiesta… o algo (entonces supongo que no estarás en el msn XD). Entonces te lo digo desde ahora ¡Felicidades! ¡Que te la pases bien! XD. ¡Te quiero mucho! XD.**

**Segundo, por favor lean la pregunta que está en los comentarios finales y contéstenla XD.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Wa! ¡Viste! ¡Viste! XD. No te preocupes, ya todo se está medio arreglando aquí jajajaja XD. Aquí está de nuevo Emmett jajajaja XD. No, Alex la verdad no es malo, es como necio el hombre (demasiado insistente ¬_¬U). No este no es el último capítulo, pero ya te darás cuenta de la pregunta del final del capítulo XD. ¡Tic Tac! ¡Tic Tac! Pasó el tiempo, y aquí está la actualización XD. Espero que la disfrutes mucho XD. ¡Wa! No te preocupes, yo también soy insistente XD, y al público lo que quiere, así que aquí esta el capítulo jajajajajaja ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. ¡Wa! Mi imaginación y yo te agradecemos muchísimo el comentario n_n. ¡Sí! ¡Era el capítulo que me moría por subir! ¡Yupi! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Sí! Este fic lo actualizo los miércoles, así que cuando te fijes tal vez ya lo haya subido jeje XD ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! XD.**

**dayi, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. Bueno, sí, Emmett es inmaduro, pero si él no fuera así creo que la historia me hubiera quedado un poco aburrida TT_TT. Bueno, Jasper no es tan debilucho, Alex es más fuerte porque tiene muchos más años que él y no ha parado de luchar en toda su vida TT_TT (pobre). ¡Wa! ¡Sí! En esa parte yo sufrí mucho por él, pero era algo que tenía que pasar… creo n_nU. No me molestan tus afirmaciones y tampoco las críticas, son algo que me ayuda a crecer como escritora XD. ¡Gracias por pasarte por aquí! ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. **

**afrika, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. No, aún el fic no ha terminado. Le falta poco, pero todavía quedan algunos capítulos XD. ¡Wa! ¡Llegas en el mejor capítulo para saber lo que pasa con María! XD ¡Yupi! XD. Bueno, de la historia de Alice falta lo más importante XD. ¡Aquí está la continuación! XD. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de pasar por acá! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Como ya todos saben, los personajes que aparecen en este fic no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, con excepción de Alexander XD.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**MARÍA´S POV**

Esperé por fuera de aquel estúpido bosque a que Jasper decidiera salir de ahí junto con la mocosa esa. Sin embargo, las horas pasaban y ninguno de los dos salía.

Mi sangre hirvió de sólo pensar en lo que esos dos estaban haciendo en ese lugar. Todo el tiempo en el que ellos se demostraban su amor, se podría haber aprovechado para comenzar mi plan.

Odiaba a esa niña mimada por sobre todas las cosas… Pero ya vería cuando saliera de ahí. Nadie se interponía en mis planes y se quedaba tan tranquila; mucho menos ella. Ya tenía muchas deudas pendientes conmigo…

Esta vez sí la mataría. Ya no se iba a volver a escapar. Sólo así, Jasper volvería a respetarme, aunque fuera por miedo.

Esperé una hora, dos y hasta tres; sin embargo, sabía que tarde o temprano, tanta espera tendría sus frutos.

Por fin salieron. ¡Tres horas y media había tenido que esperarlos, pero ahí estaban! Se les veía desarreglados y aún más despeinados de lo que solían estar.

-¡Sal de ahí, María! –escuché la voz de Jasper llamándome. –Sé que estás ahí.

Salí de mi escondite con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Qué perceptivo te has vuelto, Jasper! –dije, acercándome a él. Sin embargo, él dio un paso atrás y tomó la mano del estúpido monstruo que tenía a la par.

No pude contenerme más. Intenté abalanzarme sobre Alice, pero Jasper se puso enfrente y recibió el golpe por ella. Parecía como si alguno de ellos supiera que yo estaba ahí, y mis intensiones, antes de salir del lugar.

-¡Corre, Alice! –le ordenó él. –Ve con los demás.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí –murmuró Jasper. –No te volveré a hacer daño, pero es necesario que te vayas.

Nos miró con un poco de desconfianza, pero después obedeció.

Traté de seguirla cuando ella empezó a correr, pero Jasper siempre lograba interponerse en mi camino.

¿Acaso el mundo se estaba poniendo en mi contra? ¿Cómo era que las cosas siempre me salían tan mal?

**ALICE´S POV**

Ese fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. ¡Nunca había sido tan feliz!

Todos aquellos besos y las caricias desenfrenadas nos llevaron rápidamente a unir nuestras almas en una sola. ¡Ahora sí podía decir que había sido suya completamente, y no me arrepentía de ello! Nunca lo haría; me había entregado al hombre que amaba.

Me vestí con rapidez y acomodé con mi mano mi rebelde cabello, mientras Jasper hacía lo mismo.

De vez en cuando, nos lanzábamos miradas tiernas cuando éstas coincidían. ¡Era tan hermoso volver a estar así con él, en dónde con una sola mirada podía observar su alma transparente que me decía que me amaba!

Salimos de las profundidades del bosque caminando tranquilamente, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. Sin embargo, antes de que lográramos llegar al puente, tuve una visión: María nos estaba esperando afuera, escondida entre los arbustos. Esperaba poder atacarme, lo supe cuando intentó abalanzarse sobre mí. Jasper se interpuso entre María y yo en cuanto vio que me iba a atacarme. Ahí comenzó una nueva batalla.

No le di mucha importancia a aquella visión, hasta que vi a uno de ellos morir. Sin embargo, no logré ver quién, ya que la visión se disipó.

Le conté a Jasper lo que sucedió, sin omitir ni un solo detalle. No pareció muy sorprendido.

Después de unos minutos de estar hablando de nuestras posibilidades, por fin decidimos salir por completo del bosque.

Como lo temía, todo pasó como lo había visto.

Tenía miedo por él, pero debía confiar en sus palabras, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude, escapando de los ataques de María.

Fue toda una tortura tener que dejarlo ahí, cuando sabía que su vida estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, continúe corriendo hacia la posada.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a mi cuarto, Alex me detuvo.

-Alice, necesito que vengas conmigo –murmuró con impaciencia. –Es un tema urgente. Prometo explicarte luego…

**JASPER´S POV**

María me miraba con rabia, y el aura a su alrededor se sentía demasiado tensa.

Alice tenía razón, esta batalla sería la última; una en dónde las reglas no existían… una lucha en dónde sólo el más fuerte sobreviviría.

Ya no podría matarla de la manera rápida; de nada me serviría fingir que estaba enamorado de ella. María no me creería y Alice se enfadaría conmigo de nuevo. Definitivamente no dejaría que mi pequeña se alejara de mi lado de nuevo.

Me puse en posición defensiva, y esperé a que ella lanzara su primer ataque. Sin embargo, ella tampoco se movió.

-No intentes ser un caballero conmigo, Jasper –dijo, apretando los dientes con fuerza. –Definitivamente no te va.

-No lo hago –gruñí.

Ambos atacamos al mismo tiempo, pero yo no había luchado en mucho tiempo, y ella se notaba que había seguido luchando por varios años más…

María estaba barriendo el piso conmigo. Sus golpes eran muy fuertes y certeros. Sin embargo, yo casi no la había tocado.

Ella comenzaba a mostrarse confiada. Tenía la certeza de que ganaría. Tal vez podría utilizar eso a mi favor para tomarla por sorpresa…

Volvía a caer una y otra vez, mientras pensaba en algo que pudiera ayudarme… Fue entonces que tuve una idea: Me encontraba en el suelo, esperando a que viniera a atacarme de nuevo, pero en lugar de recibir el golpe, la derribé, poniéndola en una posición tan incómoda que apenas se podía mover.

No lo pensé ni un segundo: Acerqué mi boca a su cuello, y comencé a beber su sangre. No sabía qué efectos me causaría esta acción, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Ella daba uno que otro golpe, pero lo único que lograba hacerme eran cosquillas. Ya no sentía nada; tan sólo el gran deseo de acabar con su vida y destruir todo lo que estuviera en mi camino.

Después de saciar la sed de su sangre, atravesé su vientre con una mano y luego rompí su cuello.

Me sentía furioso y deseoso de destruir todo a mi alrededor. Apenas era consiente de lo que estaba haciendo.

**EMMETT´S POV**

Estaba desesperado. Rose no se había movido ni un milímetro de la pequeña sala de televisión de nuestra habitación de la posada desde que llegamos. Parecía triste y estaba como ausente.

Deseaba hacer algo por ella, algo para que al menos se moviera… que se desahogara un poco, pero, ¿qué?

Me senté a pensar en algo que le gustara. Sin embargo, ella ya tenía muchas joyas y unicornios de felpa.

Unos momentos después, se me ocurrió una idea genial. No le daría algo que le gustara, sino algo que la asustara.

Medité mis opciones por unos segundos y después me dirigí al armario, a la parte en donde se encontraban todos mis disfraces. ¡Esto definitivamente sería muy divertido!

Me puse el disfraz que siempre lograba asustar a todos. Se trataba de un traje de aquel dinosaurio morado llamado Barney, que aparecía en un programa para niños.

Salí de nuestra habitación y me dirigí a la pequeña sala de televisión en la que Rose se encontraba. Activé el modificador de voz que tenía el disfraz para que mi voz sonara igual a la de Barney.

-Te quiero yo, y tú a mí… -comencé a cantar.

Los ojos de Rose se abrieron tanto que parecían querer salirse. Me miró asustada.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! –gritó con fuerza ensordecedora.

Salió corriendo rumbo a la habitación. Tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero regresó con un hacha y empezó a perseguirme por todo el cuarto. (**N/A: *****Hasta las mejores parejas se pelean y casi todas se persiguen con un hacha* famosa frase de Les Luthiers…).**

-Dame un abrazo –le dije, sin apagar el modificador de voz.

-¡Maldito dinosaurio! –exclamó. -¡Yo te daré tu abrazo!

Con el hacha partió unos cuantos muebles, mientras yo intentaba resguardarme detrás de ellos.

Definitivamente, este juego no era tan divertido como yo pensaba. Luchar por mi vida no estaba entre mis planes.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

En el camino le conté a Alice lo que pasó en la casa de campo de John.

Pareció sorprenderle el hecho de que él conociera todo nuestro pasado mucho más que yo.

Alice tenía razón al desconfiar de él de esa manera. Él nunca había sido una persona muy confiable y era un experto a la hora de manipular y engañar a la gente.

Lo odié desde un principio por haberme convertido en… esto, y lo odié aún más desde el momento en el que convirtió a Alice para que ella fuera mi regalo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, haciendo exactamente lo que él quería.

**(…)**

Cuando llegamos a la casa, abrí la puerta sin siquiera tocarla. No dejé que Alice entrara primero; no por falta de caballerosidad, sino por su propia seguridad.

-Ya estamos aquí. Ahora habla, John –lo apresuré. –No tenemos todo el día.

-Alice, querida –le dijo, acercándose a ella. –Llevo muchos años sin verte…

-Hola –lo saludó ella con timidez.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté. –Me prometiste una explicación, y estoy aquí para escucharla…

-Pues escucha bien esto –me advirtió sonriendo con malicia. –Fui yo… ¿qué piensas hacer al respecto?

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¿Ya saben qué hacer para hacerme feliz? Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**PREGUNTA DE LA ESCRITORA: Gente, ya estamos muy, muy cerca del final y necesito preguntarles… ¿Quieren las memorias del capítulo 6 hasta el 8 desde la perspectiva del otro personaje que no está narrando? Se los voy a poner en términos medio feos, pero es que al fic le quedarían sólo 2 capítulos más si no las meto XD. Entonces, ¿quieren memorias? XD.**

**Gracias a: Catha Cullen, ALICE CULLEN –LUISA- (mi querida hermanita XD), ALE, ****kate-cullen-hale****, Ingma, ****AkHaNe****, ****Yasaku Cullen****, ****Andrecullen18****, Allie Danger, dayi y ****Circe Cullen****.**

**Gracias también a: ALICE CULLE –LUISA-, Yasaku Cullen, Ingma, maryna whitlock, Casshern, shia, Ayami Miyasaki, ****AliceC.-Whitlock.****, CELINA y a ** **Andrecullen18**** por agregarme a su msn XD. En verdad me ha dado gusto poder saber más sobre ustedes.**

**También gracias a las chicas del foro de Menta y Chocolate por todo su apoyo con el desafío Bellatrix/Voldemort. Aunque bueno, creo que en este fic sólo tengo a una representante del foro… pero igual es una persona que me ha apoyado muchísimo (¡Gracias ****Andrecullen18****!).**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Alex y también veremos lo que pasa con Jasper XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	25. Destruyendo el pasado

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que dejen sus comentarios XD.**

**Hay otra pregunta de la escritora los comentarios del final XD.**

**afrika, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo XD ¡Que feliz! XD. Jajajjajajajajaj… aquí John es tan malvado como la escritora XD ¡Buajajajajajajja! XD (mentira… sería muy peligroso que yo fuera así ¬_¬U). Tienes que leer la parte de Jasper… te va a gustar el POV de él XD. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo… aquí te dejo la continuación n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Sí! ¡María ya se murió… ya no hay problemas con eso ¡Yupi! XD. Tranqui… este fic tiene un final muy muy muy feliz! XD(igual que la escritora que es muy feliz también n_nU). ¡Wa! En verdad te lo agradezco… tus comentarios siempre son todos positivos… y sí… haré las memorias porque quiero que vean cuál es el deseo que pide Jasper a la estrella XD. ¡Yo soy igual! Siempre reviso a ver que hay de nuevo en los fics que me gustan… aunque últimamente no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer TT_TT. Rose tiene mucha suerte TT_TT. Me gustaría ser ella XD. Jajajajjaja… tranqui… aquí está la continuación… espero que disfrutes el capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! Muchísimas gracias, en verdad me alegro mucho que te guste XD. Sí… de hecho yo quiero conocer ese bosque… pero solo sale en mi imaginación TT_TT. ¡Yo amo a Emmett! La verdad no sé… como que hace la historia un poco más viva… o algo XD. ¡Exacto! Pero ese frenesí me sirve de mucho en este capítulo jajajajaj XD. ¡Wiii! En verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace que me digan que les gusta mi historia… me hacen sentir orgullosa del trabajo que estoy realizando aquí n_n. En verdad muchas gracias por leer, y también por tus comentarios hacia mi imaginación y hacia mí XD. Espero que disfutes el capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Jajjajajajajaja… cierto, Indiana Jones… sí… tenía que ser con musiquita XD jajajajaj. Yo también odié la pelí XD. Mmmm… los vampiros son animales… pues sí… creo XD. Emmett quería ser Emmett Potter n_n. Sí… estoy de acuerdo… Emmett es todo lo que dijiste XD. Yo ya amo a Emmett jajajajaj XD. ¡Super osito! ¡Yupi! XD. De hecho es un Jasper/Alice, pero es que ya ando con la falta de ideas a full, entonces mejor pienso en terminarlo pronto XD. ¡Miau! XD jajajajaja… definitivamente tienes razón… ¿qué no hace uno por ellos? XD. Si te metes en mi imaginación… tal vez encuentres el bosque XD. ¡Pobre Alex! TT_TT. La traducción original… nosotras le encontramos otra nueva letra a la canción n_nU si me llamas a mi casa un día de estos te la canto XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. PD: Recuerda que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo XD.**

**Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**__________________________________________________________________**

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

-Debí suponerlo –respondí furioso. –Dime, ¿por qué?

-Porque ella estaba interviniendo en mis planes –replicó sonriendo cruelmente. –¡Yo no necesitaba a un Alex débil! ¡Necesitaba a un Alex que fuera un líder! ¡Quería a alguien fuerte!

-Le arruinaste la vida a Alice, y arruinaste la mía por una simple tontería –dije tomándolo por el cuello. –Gracias a ti, ella encontró a otro chico.

-Te hice un favor, Alexander. Al menos deberías agradecer que no la maté –repuso, haciendo que lo soltara. –Claro, fue un gran error. Sin embargo, ese error aún se puede reparar.

-¡Que ni se te ocurra tocarla! –lo reté. –Alice fue nada más que una víctima, para tu estúpido juego. Fue mi culpa por no darme cuenta antes.

-Estás en lo correcto esta vez, Alex –rió un poco. –A todos los estuve engañando durante años y tú nunca te diste cuenta. Nunca utilicé mis poderes porque ustedes siempre lo hicieron por mí –miró a Alice con desprecio. –Eso fue hasta que tu querida Alice apareció y dejaste tus obligaciones por complacer todos sus caprichos.

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-Borré sus recuerdos sobre lo que vivió contigo; sobre lo que fue su vida con nosotros. Me escondí, y esperé a que ella se marchara.

-¡Maldito! –grité con todas mis fuerzas. –Alice, sal de aquí. Espérame afuera.

Esperé a que ella saliera y me preparé para la enorme batalla.

Comenzamos a luchar como dos animales salvajes luchando por su comida. Sin embargo, por más que me esforzara en ganar esta batalla lo más pronto posible, él tenía todas las de ganar.

Toda la rabia que sentía, intentaba reflejarla en cada uno de mis golpes, y sin embargo, me estaba una gran paliza.

Golpes iban y venían, y ambos ya estábamos muy lastimados y débiles; este sería nuestro último golpe.

Guardé parte de las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban para esquivar su golpe, y así como estaba, adolorido y débil… logré dar mi último golpe: uno directo al cráneo, atravesando su cabeza hasta el otro extremo.

Así fue como terminó la batalla, después de casi dos horas en dónde realmente llegué a temer por mi vida.

Casi tuve que arrastrarme hacia afuera para poder ir a hablar con Alice.

-¡Alex! –exclamó Alice preocupada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –contesté tranquilamente. –Pronto las heridas se cerrarán.

-Pero…

-Alice… quiero que me escuches… -le pedí.- Yo… sé que tu no eres para mí… yo… por fin lo comprendí, y realmente quiero que sepas que por más que mi corazón siga contigo. Me iré. Acepto la derrota, y espero que seas feliz.

-Pero…

Continué con mi camino… ya no tenía nada más que hacer ahí. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, y la verdad no estaba de ánimos para escuchar nada más.

Mi vida tenía que continuar, no podía quedarme sufriendo por el amor de una persona que no era para mí. Tal vez algún día, en algún lugar volvería a encontrar a alguien que fuera especial para mí, pero por ahora, viviría mi vida como lo había hecho hasta entonces…

**ALICE´S POV**

Alex se había marchado; sentía un poco de lástima por él. Sin embargo, no podía engañar a mi corazón, éste ya le pertenecía a otra persona.

Dejé que él se marchara, y caminé hacia la posada. Seguramente, Jasper había ganado la batalla contra María y ya se encontraba ahí… o al menos eso esperaba.

Entré apresuradamente en el cuarto de Emmett y Rose.

-¿En dónde está Jasper? –pregunté rápidamente. –Creí que estaría con ustedes. Espero que se encuentre bien.

-¿Qué sucedió? –interrogó Emmett, preocupado. -¿Algo malo le pasó?

-Eso creo… -repliqué angustiada. –No hay tiempo para explicaciones ahora. Se los diré en el camino.

Corrimos sin detenernos hasta las cercanías del bosque de los enamorados, y la imagen que tenía enfrente me aterró. Nunca me hubiera imaginado nada parecido.

Jasper se encontraba allí, destruyéndolo todo. La mirada en sus ojos era furiosa y lunática.

-¡Jasper! –chilló Rose, asustada. -¿Qué le pasa? –nos preguntó.

-La mordió –intervino Emmett, señalando el cuerpo mutilado de María. –Estará así por algún tiempo.

-¡No! –exclamé, negando con la cabeza. –Él tiene que estar bien. Tiene que recuperarse.

Jasper ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-No te acerques, Alice –me reprendió Rose, cuando supo mis intensiones. –No sabemos que puede hacerte.

-Yo puedo hacerlo regresar –le aseguré, acercándome a él. –Jasper, amor. Escucha mi voz.

Él se volteó y me miró aún con aquella mirada enloquecida.

-¡Alice, Jasper no es él en este momento! –me previno Emmett. –¡No te acerques!

Continué acercándome a él, mientras Emmett y Rose seguían gritándome.

-Jasper, por favor, regresa.

Lo abracé con fuerza; sin embargo, él se movía intentando soltarse. Finalmente, logró hacerlo. Me tomó de los brazos y me lanzó contra un árbol.

Me levanté con dificultad, y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia él. Estaba adolorida por el golpe; sin embargo, no dejaría que eso me detuviera, yo debía traer a Jasper de vuelta. Corrí hacia él lo más rápido que pude, sin importarme nada más

-Amor, respóndeme –dije, acariciando su mejilla. –Regresa a ser tú –él me gruñó. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre atacarme o no –Te quiero; te necesito a mi lado, quiero que regreses. Por favor, regresa.

Lo abracé de nuevo, pero esta vez más suavemente; él se removió intentando resistirse, pero esta vez no lo dejé. Le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y eso pareció calmarlo un poco.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos, y lo besé con la mayor pasión que pude. Al principio me besó con fuerza y violencia. Con tanta, que mis labios estaban sangrando y adoloridos, pero si quería que él regresara, tenía que continuar. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, él comenzó a calmarse cada vez más, hasta que nuestro beso tomó un rumbo tierno y profundo.

Ahora podía sentirme tranquila, mi Jasper estaba de regreso.

**JASPER´S POV**

No sabía como Alice lo había logrado, pero me había sacado del trance tan profundo en el que el estaba. La había lastimado, sus labios estaban rotos, y sin embargo, ella había soportado todo eso por mí.

**(…)**

Todo estaba como debió haber estado siempre: sin ninguna clase de preocupación, tan sólo estábamos nosotros dos.

Había tomado la decisión más importante de toda mi vida, y esta vez nada me detendría.

Desde un principio sabía lo que deseaba. Sin embargo, habían pasado muchas cosas que habían retrasado mi decisión.

Ahora que podía tener a Alice entre mis brazos, volvía a sentirme el hombre más feliz sobre la faz del planeta. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme de esta manera.

**(…)**

Dejé a Alice con Emmett y Rose, y me dirigí a aquel lugar para preparar la sorpresa que quería darle a Alice en la noche.

Le había pedido a Emmett que llevara a Alice al bosque de los enamorados a las siete de la noche. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado casi diez minutos, y todavía no llegaban.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó Emmett apenas llegaron –La señorita aquí presente, se probó más de cien vestidos antes de venir.

-No te preocupes –respondí, tomando la mano de Alice –Yo me haré cargo de ella a partir de ahora. Por favor, no espíes.

-Rose no está aquí. Por más que quisiera no podría entrar –refunfuñó –Los veré después… o algo.

Esperamos a que él desapareciera antes de internarnos en el bosque.

Caminamos hasta lo más profundo del bosque, y abrimos entre los dos las puertas de aquel santuario en dónde nos habíamos entregado el uno al otro por primera vez.

Era una noche nevada, y los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a llenar el bosque. Mi plan estaba resultando como esperaba.

-Jasper, ¿puedes decirme por qué tanto misterio? –me preguntó.

-Te traje de nuevo aquí porque quería hacer esto de una manera especial –murmuré, tomando su mano. –En este lugar, nuestro lugar, porque deseo pedirte algo.

-¿De qué se trata? –interrogó algo confundida.

Busqué en el bolsillo de mi pantalón lo que había comprado esa tarde. Me arrodillé frente a ella. Aún con su mano entre la mía, y deslicé el anillo que le había comprado.

-Alice, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-Jasper, esto es…

-Esto es verdad –contesté, sin levantarme aún. –Te quiero junto a mí por toda la eternidad. No hay nadie más con quién quisiera compartir mi vida que no fueras tú.

Me miró enternecida por unos segundos; después se levantó y me abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Claro que quiero! –exclamó con emoción. –He estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo.

Respondí a su abrazo con mucha alegría. Ahora podríamos regresar a casa para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

**ROSALIE'S POV**

Por fin, después de tanto alboroto, regresaríamos a casa. Ya extrañaba a mis padres y a mi hermano también.

-Finalmente regresaré a casa- afirmé aliviada. -¡Ya era hora!

-¿Dijiste "Torolandia"?- preguntó Emmett, distraído. -¡Iré por mi disfraz!

-Emmett, cariño… Yo dije ca…

No me dejó terminar la frase. Salió corriendo hacia la habitación, supongo que para cambiarse. Regresó unos minutos después, disfrazado de toro.

-¡Ya estoy listo!- exclamó, bailando algo parecido a la conga. –Ahora, ve por tu disfraz. De seguro serás una vaquita muy linda.

-Emmett… yo no dije nada de Torolandia- murmuré. –Yo dije…

-¡Narnia!- gritó con emoción. -¡Iremos a Narnia! ¡Yupi! ¡Iremos a Narnia!

-¡No!- exclamé, pero él me ignoró una vez más y corrió de vuelta hacia nuestra habitación.

Regresó momentos después con un traje extraño.

-¡Jajaja!- se rió. –Soy el príncipe Caspian.

-¿Quién?- interrogué. -¿Qué es Narnia?

La puerta de la habitación sonó dos veces, así que fui a abrirla. Jasper y Alice acababan de regresar y esperaban afuera.

-¿Listos para ir a casa?- les pregunté.

-¿Casa? ¡No!- exclamó Emmett en tono de niño berrinchudo. –¡Yo quiero ir a Narnia!

-¿Qué es eso?- interrogó Jasper, confundido.

Mi única respuesta fue alzarme de hombros. Algunas cosas de las que Emmett decía también eran un misterio para mí.

Nos costó casi tres horas convencer a Emmett de que iríamos a casa sin hacer paradas en Torolandia ni en Narnia, pero finalmente lo conseguimos.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya saben que hacer para hacerme feliz. Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**PREGUNTA DE LA ESCRITORA: Gente resulta que tengo un gran dilema, tengo dos ideas para fics nuevos… un Emmett/Rose y otro Jasper/Alice… así que pensé en hacer como una votación o algo para ver que prefieren… se puede votar por los dos, pero esto tendría en problema de que una semana actualizaría una y a la siguiente la otra… así que voten por fa para ver cual hago XD.**

**Gracias a: ****Andrecullen18****, ****Catha Cullen****, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**** (mi hermanita n_n), ****Circe Cullen****, ****AkHaNe****, afrika, ****kate-cullen-hale****, ALE, ****ener-aj****, Allie Danger, CELINA y ****maryna whitlock****.**

**¡Wa! 14 reviews en solo este capítulo *o* ¡Muchas gracias a todas! ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Me hicieron feliz!**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la primera memoria desde la perspectiva de Alice y también algunas cosas más con Alex después de su partida XD. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	26. Regreso a casa

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que dejen sus comentarios XD.**

**En los comentarios finales está la resolución de lo que voy a hacer con los fics XD.**

**enr-aj, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wiiiiiiiii! ¡Qué bueno que te gustara el capítulo! XD. Te regreso la broma: Gracias por devolver las gracias XD. ¡Wa! Para que veas lo de las historias tienes que ver los comentarios del final XD jajajaja. Definitivamente es imposible no amar esta pareja *o*. Ya me pasé por tu fic y te dejé review XD. ¡Qué disfrutes el capítulo! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**afrika, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! ¡Yupi! La verdad fue muy lindo también escribirlo XD. Sip… a este fic le quedan 5 capítulos a partir de ahora XD… bueno, a partir del 26 quedarán 4 TT_TT. ¡Wa! ¡En verdad que feliz me hace que me digas que te gusta la historia! XD ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Yupi! XD. Trataré de subir el capítulo antes del miércoles, pero no prometo nada aún XD. ¡Qué disfrutes el capítulo! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. PD: ¡Wa! Estoy intentando subir capítulos más seguido, pero es que me acaban de regalar un libro muy bueno, y no me puedo despegar de él jeje n_nU.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Yupi! ¡Qué bueno que te hago feliz! XD. Alex no era malo… sólo era un poco impulsivo e incomprendido XD. Yo me imagino a Rose teniendo que ir a clases de control de ira XD jajajaja. ¡Arriba el amor! XD ¡Yupi! XD. ¡Wa! En verdad así me imaginaba yo la relación de ellos, entonces la puse así… que bueno que te gustó XD. ¡Wa! Pero ese no es el final XD. Todavía faltan 3 capítulos de relleno y el verdadero final XD. De hecho eso era lo que quería hacer: 0 Edward/Bella XD. Estás dos son mis parejas favoritas XD. Intentaré escribir los dos, pero todavía tengo que pensarlo XD. Esos sólo en mi imaginación se consiguen TT_TT ¡Buaaaa! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el final del capítulo! ¡Yupi! XD. De hecho… por eso lo hice de esa manera… yo quería que ella lo cambiara XD. ¡Sí! Se van a casar, pero eso viene dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más n_n jeje. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo… y en verdad que bueno que te guste la historia n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**CELINA, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Wa! Los reviews de saludo también me gustan mucho jajajajaja… me hacen feliz n_n. ¡Wa! ¡Ya en este capítulo tengo muchos reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por cooperar con la causa n_n! ¡Yupi! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! ¡Yupi! XD jajajajaj. Sip… tú sabes que cuentas conmigo jajjajajaja XD. Sabes que no es nada, yo ayudo con todo el gusto del mundo n_n. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. **

**jazzcullen..., ¡Hola! Jajajajajja XD. ¡Sé bienvenido/a! XD… es que el nick me confundió un poquito n_nU perdón TT_TT. ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic! En verdad muchas gracias. ¡Waaaaaaaaa! De hecho es inevitable no amarlos ¡Son toda! XD. ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD. **

**Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**ESME´S POV**

¡Por fin el resto de mis hijos regresaría, después de casi dos meses de estar lejos! Los esperaba ansiosa dentro de la casa. ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verlos!

Dejé de caminar inquieta por toda la casa cuando escuché que la puerta de la casa se abría por fin. Mi espera había terminado, ¡mis hijos habían regresado!

-¡Mami! –gritó Emmett cuando entró a la casa. -¡Te extrañé! –me levantó del suelo y comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Ya basta, Emmett –le ordenó Rose de manera impaciente. –Yo también quiero saludarla.

-Pero…

-Ya habrá tiempo para más abrazos –le prometí, en cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo.

Abracé a Rose con fuerza, y después me dirigí a dónde se encontraba Jasper.

-Me alegro que todo se haya arreglado –le dije mientras me abrazaba.

Luego me dirigí hacia dónde estaba Alice.

-¡Mamá! –exclamó abrazándome.

-Te extrañé, pequeña –afirmé. –Me alegra que hayas regresado.

Me contaron sobre su viaje, de todo lo que habían estado haciendo y sobre la reconciliación de Jasper y Alice. Definitivamente, aquel había sido un viaje muy interesante, y varias cosas habían pasado mientras estaban lejos de casa. Las horas pasaban y pasaban y las historias sobre el viaje continuaban, hasta que…

-Tenemos una gran noticia que darles –intervino Alice después de unas cuantas horas. Tomando la mano de Jasper. -¡Nos vamos a casar!

¡Sabía que esto pasaría algún día!

Realmente me sentía feliz por ellos. Después de todos los problemas que habían pasado, merecían ser felices.

**JASPER´S POV**

Dejé a Alice por unos días para ir de cacería con Emmett. Sin embargo, ahora que me encontraba aquí en el bosque, a tan sólo unos kilómetros de casa, me sentía ansioso. No me gustaba dejar sola a Alice después de todo lo que ocurrió.

Deseaba saciar mi sed lo más pronto posible para regresar al lado de mi ángel. Sin embargo, estaba durando más que de costumbre en la cacería… pero después de haber bebido la sangre de María, me sentía más hambriento que nunca.

-¿En qué piensas, Jasper? –me preguntó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos. –Acabarás con cada uno de los animales de este bosque, y no me dejarás ninguno.

-Lo lamento. Creo que es un efecto secundario por beber la sangre de María –dije un poco avergonzado. –Pensaba en Alice. No puedo sacármela de la cabeza –le aseguré. –Ahora entiendo lo feliz que eres con Rose.

-¡Te vas a casar, hermano! –exclamó con emoción, haciendo una danza misteriosa. –Ya era hora de que esto sucediera. Alice estuvo esperando este momento por años.

-¿A dónde vas? –interrogué al ver que comenzaba a alejarse.

Tardó unos cuantos segundos en regresar, disfrazado de una criatura extraña.

-E.T llama a casa –respondió, sacando unos utensilios muy raros.

-¿De qué estás disfrazado, Emmett? –pregunté sin poder aguantar la risa.

-De marciano, ¿de qué más? Hoy iremos a Marte –murmuró, como si fuera algo obvio. –Nuestra nave llegará pronto.

-Los marcianos no existen –intenté convencerlo. –No vendrá ninguna nave.

Intenté convencerlo durante horas; sin embargo, él no parecía escucharme, así que me dispuse a continuar con la caza.

**ALICE´S POV**

No me gustaba estar lejos de Jasper ahora que ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, en esa tortuosa tarde, esperando a que él regresara de cacería. Pero apenas habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que Emmett y él se habían marchado, y aún faltaban dos días más para que regresaran.

Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta en casa, de ver a mi hermano y a mis padres, pero extrañaba a Jasper cada vez que no estaba conmigo.

Me senté sobre nuestra cama, y comencé a recordar los inicios de nuestra vida juntos.

***FLASH BACK***

No sabía en dónde me encontraba. Lo único que recordaba era mi nombre. Sin embargo, no lograba recordar más. No sabía si tenía familia, amigos o algún lugar a dónde pudiera ir…

Por más confundida y desesperada que estuviera, algo me decía que tenía que continuar con mi camino, que tal vez, más allá del camino oscuro que tenía frente a mis ojos, estaba el verdadero camino a la felicidad.

Caminé durante días con dirección al Norte, como mi instinto indicaba, pero estaba hartándome de caminar sin conseguir nada.

Me detuve en una posada que estaba en medio del camino. Si mi instinto estaba engañándome, y nada más me estaba ilusionando con algo que no existía, debía pensar en ello.

Pedí una habitación con el poco dinero que llevaba conmigo y pasé la noche pensando en lo que podía hacer. El dinero pronto se me acabaría y el cuerpo de las personas destilaba un olor tan dulce que me hacia la boca agua.

De vez en cuando, cuando la tentación era mucha, solía llevar humanos a algún callejón oscuro, me bebía su sangre, y dejaba el cuerpo tirado en algún lugar lejano. También, cada vez que le quitaba la vida a algún humano, le quitaba el dinero que llevaba.

**(…)**

Los días pasaban sin ninguna novedad. Mis esperanzas se iban desvaneciendo y el cielo azul de mis pensamientos, se tornaba cada vez más gris.

El día en el que me disponía a iniciar un nuevo viaje, una imagen mental vino a mí. Se trataba de un joven muy atractivo de cabello rubio, de ojos color dorado. Era el chico más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida. Él caminaba por un bosque extraño y después entró a una posada idéntica a esta para refugiarse de la lluvia. Pero había algo especial en él… lo sabía, él era como yo. Luego, la imagen desapareció como por arte de magia.

Miré hacia la puerta, pero él no estaba ahí. ¿Acaso había soñado despierta? No, no creo poder llegar a imaginar a un chico tan atractivo como aquel.

Esperé horas, días y hasta semanas. Sin embargo, yo seguía esperándolo.

Sabía que él existía, que era real, y que tarde o temprano iba a llegar a este lugar. Lo presentía.

Cada vez que la puerta se abría, levantaba mi mirada para ver si era él.

Tardes llenas de decepción era lo único que conseguía. Tal vez él no existía.

Sin mucho ánimo, continué esperando… hasta que un buen día, por fin la puerta del lugar se abrió, y él apareció.

Salté del taburete de la barra en donde estaba sentada, y caminé hacia él.

El chico parecía contrariado con mi presencia. Esperaba que lo atacara o algo así. Sin embargo, se relajó un poco cuando le sonreí.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho –le dije finalmente.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita –me respondió, agachando un poco su cabeza.

Le tendí la mano y él, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó.

Pasamos varios días juntos en la posada. No me quería separar de él ni un solo instante, más que cuando debía ir a "dormir".

Después de varios días de empezar un nuevo viaje juntos, me contó sobre su vida, de una chica llamada María, de cómo ella lo había transformado en lo que era ahora, en todas las guerras en las que había estado, y de por qué había dejado a María.

Escuché su historia en silencio. Una vez que esta terminó, tomó su mano suavemente y le sonreí. La verdad es que lo comprendía a la perfección. Yo también me sentía horrible con todo esto.

No me importaba su pasado, no me importaba que hubiera matado a cientos de humanos. Después de todo, yo también lo había hecho… Tampoco me importaban las guerras en las que había estado ni la cacería de vampiros. Lo único que me importaba era tener un futuro junto a él.

No le pude contar mi historia, ya que no recordaba nada sobre mí. Lo único que pude decirle fue mi nombre…

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Sabía que no me había equivocado. Jasper desde el principio fue la persona para mí.

Desde la primera vez que lo vi en aquella visión, supe que entre nosotros había un lazo muy fuerte, que iba más allá de cualquier obstáculo que se pudiera interponer en nuestro camino.

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Caminaba con dirección al sur, con la mente completamente en blanco. Después de lo que había ocurrido con Alice, prefería no hacerlo.

Era un cadáver viviente, uno que por más que no tuviera más razones para seguir caminando por este mundo, lo hacía sólo porque era su deber, su maldición.

Caminé sin mirar lo que hacia, ni a dónde iba. Sin embargo, cuando por fin decidí hacerlo, me sorprendió lo que vi. Frente a mí, estaba el cuerpo de una chica de unos veinti un años. De cabello negro en la parte de arriba, y la otra mitad de abajo color celeste; iba vestida de negro, sus facciones finas y su piel blanca. Parecía estar herida.

Me acerqué a ella para saber en que condición se encontraba. Sin embargo, medicamente, no había manera de salvar su vida. Su cuerpo estaba mutilado, lleno de cortes y moretones y había perdido mucha sangre. Su vida dependía de mí, ahora que sus minutos estaban contados.

Parecía una chica interesante, de esas que tiene una historia misteriosa que contar.

La tomé entre mis brazos con mucho cuidado y la llevé a una casa abandonada que conocía a un minuto de dónde nos encontrábamos. Cuando se lleva tantos años vagando por el mundo como yo… se conoce todo el mundo como la palma de la mano.

Sólo esperaba que ella pudiera resistir hasta que llegáramos.

Tuve que entrar apresuradamente a la casa, cuando escuché que su respiración se debilitaba cada vez más, y los latidos de su corazón eran débiles e inconstantes.

Algo me decía que debía salvarla, no sabía si por curiosidad, interés o por alguna otra razón. De lo único de lo que estaba completamente seguro era que debía salvarla.

Cerré la puerta del lugar y la mordí para sacar de su cuerpo más sangre por si estaba contaminada por alguna clase de veneno que dificultara su transformación.

Me hice una cortada en la mano, y dejé que ella bebiera de mi sangre. La escuché gemir por el dolor que le provocaba la muerte.

Me alejé un poco de ella mientras se retorcía en el suelo. Esperé unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ella por fin abrió sus ojos.

-¿En dónde estoy? –preguntó confundida. -¿Cómo fue que logré sobrevivir?

-Es una casa abandonada –le respondí ayudándole a levantarse. –La verdad no sobreviviste, tuve que convertirte en vampiro para salvarte.

Me miró como si estuviera loco y empezó a reír.

-Sí, claro –rió con aún más fuerza. –Los vampiros no existen, y yo creía que la loca era yo.

-No le veo la gracia –refunfuñé. –Me diste muchos problemas.

La miré severamente, y ella pareció entenderlo.

-¿Los vampiros existen y yo soy una de ellos? –preguntó. -¡Genial! –agregó alegremente.

-No le veo lo genial –gruñí entre dientes, comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¡Señor vampiro! ¡Espéreme! –chilló fuertemente.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya saben qué hacer para hacerme feliz. Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**Bueno, decidí hacer el Rose/Emmett, porque ya tengo que volver para escribir la segunda parte del libro que estoy haciendo… así, que por esta razón, el Emmett/Rosalie saldrá capítulo nuevo de semana de por medio para tener toda una semana para dedicarle al libro también (si no, no voy a poder avanzar nada TT_TT).**

**Gracias a: ****Catha Cullen****, ****Andrecullen18****, ****AkHaNe****, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**** (hermanita, en verdad espero que te vaya super en la graduación n_n), enr-aj, ****Yasaku Cullen****, afrika, ****Mony Whitlock****, ****Ingma****, ALE, ****kate-cullen-hale****, ****Circe Cullen****, Allie Danger, CELINA y jazzcullen....**

**Gracias también a: Yasaku Cullen porque realmente el personaje nuevo que salió en este capítulo lo inventamos entre las dos XD y a ****Mony Whitlock**** por su muy buena observación XD.**

**¡Wa! Ya solamente me faltan 11 reviews para llegar a los 300. En verdad muchas gracias a todos. Sin ustedes no lo hubiera logrado nunca n_n. Por eso actualicé más pronto, para agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí XD. En verdad qué feliz que me hacen ¡Yupi! XD. El próximo capítulo también espero poder mandarlo un poco antes, pero todavía no es seguro n_n. El libro que me regalaron me está entreteniendo mucho jajaja.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la segunda memoria desde la perspectiva de Jasper y también más cosas con Alex y su nueva compañera XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	27. Vampiros

**Hola a todos. Espero que disfruten el capítulo y que dejen sus comentarios XD.**

**Reneesme, ¡Hola amiga! XD ¡Bienvenida! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! XD. De hecho yo también creo que hay partes en las que todo va como a paso de tortuga TT_TT. ¡Waa! *lagrimita* ¡Muchas gracias es verdad! ¡Wa! Haces que me sienta orgullosa del trabajo realizado hasta ahora n_n. Todavía le quedan un par de capítulos, pero ya son como los últimos XD. Es que Alex no es un mal vampirito… sólo es ¿incomprendido? n_nU. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y pasar por aquí! XD. Espero que disfrutes el capítulo XD ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**afrika, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Que bueno que te gustó! XD. No, no me olvido de la historia XD. ¡Me gustan los reviews de ánimos! XD ¡Son lindos y dan ánimos! XD. A mi me gusta recibir tus reviews también n_n jejejeje… siempre me animan mucho XD. En verdad muchas gracias por estar siempre aquí dándome tu apoyo n_n. Jejejejej n_nU aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**LA HERMANITA ALICE -LUISA- ¡Hemanita! ¡Hola! ¡Fuiste el review 300! ¡Yupi! XD. Es que no me caen bien n_nU jejeje. Tienes que esperar para ver lo de la boda, ya está muy cerca XD. Cierto TT_TT el teléfono TT_TT se me olvidó TT_TT. Tal vez esa es tu parte favorita porque es la mejor jajajaja XD. La chica misteriosa n_n muchos me han preguntado sobre ella n_n, pero por ahora seguirá siendo misterio XD. Envidio a la chica nueva, yo también quiero ser vampira TT_TT. ¡Qué bueno que te fuera bien en la grada! XD. No… yo no me enojo con los reviews cartas, me gustan mucho n_n. ¡Wa! ¡Gracias! Tu sabes que también cuentas conmigo n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger.., ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Sí! ¡Alex encontró a alguien para no quedarse solito! XD. Mmm… bueno, la chica creo que nada más está loca n_n jejeje XD. No, no creo que Alex deje que ella le cuente eso a alguien n_n. Aquí está el capítulo nuevo, espero que lo disfrutes XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Disfruten el capítulo XD.**

**¡Nos vemos! XD.**

**JASPER´S POV**

Rose y Esme se habían llevado de compras a Alice.

Ahora que por fin había regresado a casa después de casi una semana de cacería, y era ella la que no estaba.

Extrañaba a mi pequeña, tenía muchos deseos de verla. Aquella semana había sido un completo tormento. Sólo esperaba que regresaran pronto.

Subí a mi habitación, y al entrar. Vi la cama un poco desordenada. De seguro Alice había estado aquí antes de irse.

Me acosté en la cama, miré al techo y dejé que mis pensamientos me invadieran por horas, después de todo, aún faltaba algunas horas para que las chicas regresaran.

***FLASH BACK***

Nos encontrábamos viajando por Europa, no íbamos a ningún lugar en especial, tan sólo viajábamos juntos conociendo el mundo.

No me gustaba tener que separarme de ella, pero de vez en cuando era necesario para no levantar sospechas.

Cuando veíamos que el día comenzaba a oscurecerse y la noche empezaba a hacer su aparición, nos metíamos en alguna posada que estuviera en el camino, y ahí pasábamos la noche.

**(…)**

Nos encontrábamos en una posada en los límites europeos, cuando de repente Alice se quedó como ausente, por más que le hablara, ella no contestaba. Parecía estar muy concentrada en algo.

-Alice… -la llamé por cuarta vez. -¡Alice!

Me miró un poco confundida por fin, y luego sonrió.

-Lo siento… -murmuró. –Es que yo…

Me contó sobre las extrañas visiones que tenía de vez en cuando y sobre lo que acaba de ver en esta ocasión.

Se trataba de una familia de vampiros al igual que nosotros, con cualidades especiales. Especialmente una, ellos no se alimentaban de la sangre humana, si no de sangre de animales.

Me contó sobre cada uno de los miembros de la familia y un poco de lo que hacían y como lo hacían.

Ellos eran diferentes, realmente especiales; sin embargo, ¿cómo eran capaces de vivir sin la sangre humana?

-¿Quieres que vayamos a conocerlos? –le pregunté.

-Me gustaría, pero… -comenzó a decir.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, yo te acompañaré –respondí.

-¿Estás seguro? –interrogó mirándome con preocupación. –Si nos quedamos con ellos nada será lo mismo, Jasper. Y no podremos volver a beber sangre humana –me recordó -¿Aún así estás dispuesto a acompañarme?

-Sí –contesté con seriedad.

No pensaba perderla ahora que la había conocido.

Me sacrificaría por ella, dejaría la sangre humana para estar con ella. Quería hacerla feliz, y sabía que no había nada que la hiciera más feliz que eso.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Amo a mi familia, realmente no me arrepiento del sacrificio que tuve que hacer para poder estar hoy aquí.

Todo había valido la pena, mis hermanos, mis padres y sobre todo, mi pequeña Alice.

**EMMETT`S POV**

Era la tarde más aburrida en años; acabábamos de llegar de cacería, y sólo Edward se encontraba en casa cuando regresamos a casa. Eso quería decir que podía solo podía molestar a Edward y a Jasper; esto no sería tan divertido como si las chicas estuvieran merodeando por aquí.

Me dispuse a pensar en que podía hacer para fastidiarlos; sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, no se me ocurría nada.

Edward estaba intentando persuadir a Jasper de que no fuera a buscar a las chicas; podía escucharlo todo desde mi habitación.

Esto no sería tan divertido como molestar a alguien, pero, al menos sería más divertido que quedarme esperando a chicas sentado sin hacer nada.

Me disfracé con calma, y salí en dirección a la habitación de Jasper y Alice. El sonido de sus voces provenía de ahí.

Asomé mi cabeza por la puerta y ellos me miraron.

-Emmett, ¿qué haces? –preguntó Edward -¿Qué eres ahora?

-Un vampiro –respondí saliendo de mi escondite. –Quiero que vean mi nueva teoría.

Me había puesto un traje de vampiro con colmillos falsos.

-¿Qué quieres probar? –interrogó Jasper burlándose de mí.

-Miren, ¿cuál vampiro es mejor? –comencé. -¿Este que es de una película mala, de bajo presupuesto, o yo, un vampiro lindo y sexy?

Les dije quitándome la peluca y los colmillos, y volviéndomelos a poner para demostrar mi punto.

Ambos comenzaron a reír fuertemente.

-Ni tienes remedio –dijo Edward aún riendo. -¿Algún día dejarás de hacer esas cosas?

**ALEXANDER´S POV**

Aquella chica extraña me estaba siguiendo mientras tarareaba una horrible canción, la cual estaba empezando a desesperarme.

¿Acaso me había equivocado y esta chica sólo era una loca que no tenía nada interesante que contar?

-¿Podrías callarte? –le dije con seriedad.

-Perdón… -murmuró la chica, callándose al instante. –No lo volveré a hacer.

Seguimos con nuestro camino en silencio; sin embargo, no entendía porque mientras más tiempo pasábamos en silencio, peor me sentía.

De vez en cuando, me volteaba para verificar que ella aún estaba ahí, y cada vez que lo hacía, una alegre sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. ¿Por qué estaba sonriendo? Yo había arruinado su vida, la había transformado en un monstruo, y aún así, a ella no parecía importarle.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó débilmente. –Tantos humanos cerca, el olor de su sangre me hace la boca agua. No soportaré mucho sin atacar a nadie.

¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado por completo, esta chica no se había alimentado desde que la convertí.

-Intenta resistir, el próximo bosque está muy cerca.

Sus ojos se oscurecían cada vez más, mientras los humanos pasaban a nuestro alrededor.

Comenzó a gruñir, pero cuando estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre un humano, la detuve.

Una de las cosas importantes que había aprendido de Alice, era que no debía atacar humanos más que cuando era necesario.

-¡Suéltame! –exclamó entre dientes, con una voz muy diferente a la suya. Esta sonaba como la de una lunática.

La sostuve contra mi pecho fuertemente, pensando en lo que podía hacer. Tenía que hacer algo antes que la situación se saliera de mi control.

La tomé en mis brazos y corrí al bosque lo más rápido que pude.

Llegamos ahí cinco minutos después; esta chica realmente causaba problemas.

Tuve que esperar a que desangrara tres osos para que regresara a la normalidad.

-Disculpa si te causé problemas –me pidió. –Soy Marian, de las tierras marginales del sur, ¿y tú eres…?

-Alexander –respondí simplemente. -¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes que te convirtiera?

-¡Oh, eso! –comentó con tristeza. –Intentaron robarme la gema que mi madre me dio antes de morir. Esta gema era muy especial –se sentó a mi lado, y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. –Podía cumplir algunos deseos a una persona de corazón puro.

Revisó su cuello, como si algo estuviera colgando en él.

-No tiene caso que lo busques, Marian –le dije. –Se la han llevado con ellos.

-Entonces, tendré que ir a buscar a esos sujetos –murmuró con rabia. –Quiero mi gema de vuelta, ¿vendrás conmigo?

-No tengo otra opción –repliqué. –Ahora estás a mi cargo, y quiero que recuperes lo que te pertenece.

Sus ojos recuperaron su alegría, y su habitual sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro.

Me abrazó con fuerza, y después besó mi mejilla.

Realmente era una chica bastante atrevida y misteriosa. Sin embargo, sin darme cuenta, estaba empezando a disfrutar de su compañía.

**ALICE´S POV**

Me encontraba en el centro comercial con mi hermana y mi madre, comprando algunas cosas para la boda.

Sí tenía muchas ganas de ver a Jasper, pero quería tener la mejor boda que se hubiera visto. Deseaba tener todo preparado para ese día, que no me faltara ni un solo detalle. Quería que todo saliera perfecto.

Ahora, estaba en busca del vestido de novia perfecto, de seguro los mejores diseñadores tendrían algo que podría interesarme, y en caso de que no fuera así, podría hacerlo yo misma.

Pase por todas las tiendas en las que supuestamente pude haber conseguido el vestido, pero en ninguna de ellas encontré nada como el que pasaba por mi cabeza. Así que les pedí a mi madre y a mi hermana que me acompañaran a una tienda donde vendieran telas para confeccionar mi propio vestido, el mejor de todos.

Compré varios estilos de telas para mi vestido, y me apresuré a salir del centro comercial. Era la primera vez que dejaba lugares de compras por ir a casa, pero la verdad es que deseaba tanto verlo, que el resto de las compras se podían quedar para después. Por ahora ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya saben qué hacer para hacerme feliz. Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**Gracias a:****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-****, ****Catha Cullen****, Reneesme, afrika, ****Andrecullen18****, ****Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3****, ****Circe Cullen****, ****Mony Whitlock****, ****ALE WITHLOCK****, ****kate-cullen-hale****, Allie Danger.., ****taaniaahCullen****.**

**¡Wa! ¡Ya llegué a los 300 reviews! ¡Yupi! ¡Muchas gracias! XD.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	28. Extraños Presentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! XD. Espero que me disculpen por la tardanza de este capítulo, pero he estado un poco ocupada, y por eso puedo subir el capítulo hasta ahora… Espero que me disculpen y que disfruten mucho del capítulo n_n.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Siempre es bueno saber que te gusta esta historia n_n de verdad me hace feliz que me lo digan n_n. No te preocupes, supuse que eras tu por la firma que pusiste n_n entonces la confusión no fue mucha, pero gracias por la aclaración XD. Sí, en efecto voy a poner la boda n_n y algo con Emmett también n_n. Bueno, pensé en hacer un capítulo más… un capítulo especial antes del final n_n. A mi más bien me trauma Edward XD es que no me cae n_n. Por lo de la respuesta a tu mensaje ni te preocupes, responderé siempre he cuando tengas cuenta aquí… si no sería un poco difícil contactarte TT_TT. No te preocupes, que aquí está el nuevo capítulo n_n. Bueno, ya no tienes que esperar más este capítulo porque aquí está… ¡Que lo disfrutes! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD ¡Besos! XD ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Reneesme, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Sí… la Reneesme que estaba abajo eras tu n_n. ¡Wiiiiii! ¡Que bueno que te guste mi historia! ¡Me hiciste feliz! XD. Si, la verdad es que se puso aburridona porque son los capítulos de relleno antes del final TT_TT. De las luchas tendrás varias en el próximo capítulo n_n jejejejeje… aún faltan algunas n_n. No te preocupes por las faltas de ortografía n_n… haré como que no las vi XD jajajajajja. ¡Disfruta del capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Te quiero! XD ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Afrika, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, para la boda tendrás que esperarte como dos capítulo… o algo así n_nU primero tengo que poner las partes de la gema robada n_n. María se murió jajajajajja n_n. Aquí está la continuación n_n. Espero que la disfrutes mucho n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**taaniaahCullen , ¡Hola amiga! XD. No importa que no sea con tu sesión, lo importante es que te tomaste la molestia de pasar por aquí. En verdad te lo agradezco mucho n_n. Que bueno que te gustara n_n ¡Me has hecho feliz! XD. Prometo que apenas pueda me pasaré por tu fic. Es que por ahora no dispongo de mucho tiempo TT_TT. ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger.., ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Sí! Hay boda, por supuesto que sí n_n y narrada y todo n_n. Jejeje… Alex se enamoró n_n… y eso que la acaba de conocer n_nU jejejjee. ¡Wa! La gema es muy importante aquí n_n. ¡Wiiii! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disfruta el capítulo! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Gaby Hale Cullen +31, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. Lamento haberme perdido por estás dos semanas, pero es que mi imaginación no me daba mucho para trabajar en el fic TT_TT. Bueno, no pude subir los dos, pero al menos ya el 28 está. Te prometo subir el 29 apenas pueda sin importar que sea miércoles o no n_n. No te preocupes, no me molesta que me escribas n_n de hecho me hace feliz porque me anima a continuar escribiendo n_n. perdón por no dar señales de vida en tanto tiempo TT_TT. No te preocupes, Jasper no va a volver a sufrir n_n.**

**sra. whitlock :D, ¡Hola amiga! ¡Bienvenida! XD. Jajajajaja… bueno, tanto como adicción quién sabe, pero soy feliz de ver tanto apoyo por aquí ¡Wiiiiiiiii! XD. ¡Waaaaa! Mil gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasar por aquí y dejarme tu comentario n_n. ¡Aquí esta la continuación! ¡Espero que la disfrutes mucho! ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**¡Espero que disfruten mucho el capítulo! XD.**

**¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo! XD.**

**JASPER´S POV**

Por fin mi pequeña estaba de regreso, después de tanta espera, podíamos volver a estar juntos.

Alice venía cargando miles de bolsas consigo. Parecía como si hubiera saqueado miles de tiendas ella sola.

La ayudé a subir todo a nuestra habitación, y cuando ya creí que podría estar a solas con ella, la puerta sonó.

-¡Traigo más bolsas! –gritó Emmett desde afuera. –La pequeña se ha raido todo lo que había en las tiendas.

Abrí la puerta para que Emmett pudiera pasar, e inmediatamente después, Edward apareció con otro montón de bolsas más.

Todos la miramos en busca de alguna explicación, pero recibimos la misma respuesta de siempre…

-Esta es sólo la mitad de lo que necesito –respondió sonriendo. –No sólo debía renovar mi guardarropa, ¡me voy a casar, y eso amerita tener que comprar más cosas!

Definitivamente, esa era mi pequeña, una gran fanática de las compras, pero aún así, era la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

**MARIAN´S POV**

Alex era una persona muy seria y fría; sin embargo, estoy segura de que dentro de él se encuentra un corazón muerto que fue lastimado hace mucho tiempo.

Quería saber que había más allá de esa máscara oscura que siempre mostraba.

Yo quería ser la persona que lo sacara de aquella oscuridad en la que estaba metido. Deseaba enseñarle el mundo de una manera distinta, en dónde nunca era tarde para ser feliz.

Sabía que él no era una mala persona, y por eso quería ayudarlo.

**(…)**

Estábamos viajando por el oeste, en busca de aquellos que habían robado mi gema; sin embargo, ellos ya debían estar muy lejos de nosotros, y lo peor, no sabíamos en qué dirección se habían ido.

-Es inútil, Alex –dije ya sin esperanza. –No los encontraremos nunca.

-¡Ya basta, niña! –exclamó molesto. –Sigue buscando y deja de molestar.

Continuamos con el camino en silencio. Sin embargo, entre más avanzábamos, me sentía cada vez más insegura; era como si todos mis sentidos me alertaran sobre un peligro que estaba más allá del camino.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar más adelante si caminábamos más, pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle a Alex lo que estaba sintiendo? Si le contara lo que me sucedía, de seguro pensaría que estaba enloqueciendo.

Me detuve de improviso, esperando que él también lo hiciera, pero ese momento nunca llegó.

-No quiero continuar, Alex –murmuré débilmente. –No quiero ir por allá.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con el mismo tono indiferente de siempre.

-Hay algo malo ahí, puedo sentirlo –respondí con enfado. –No pienso moverme de aquí.

-No eres más que una cobarde –me dijo.

-Tengo miedo, mucho miedo –afirmé finalmente. –No iré a ese lugar, no pienso continuar con esto.

Alex se acercó a mi y tomó mi mano suavemente y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. No lo detuve esta vez, sabía que eso nada más empeoraría las cosas.

Conforme avanzábamos, podía sentir como la atmósfera a mi alrededor se volvía más tensa y aterradora. Sin embargo, aquella sensación se transformó en un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

Podía sentir cinco auras oscuras muy cerca de aquí. Si continuábamos con el camino, de seguro desataríamos un derramamiento de sangre inocente, pero Alex no se detuvo.

-Miren, miren lo que tenemos aquí –murmuró una de las personas de aura oscura. –La pequeña rata a la que le robamos aquel día… ¿Qué haremos con ella hora? ¿La obligamos a pedir el deseo?

**ALICE´S POV**

Por fin estaba de vuelta en casa, y Jasper esperaba por mi adentro. Sin embargo, había comprado tantas cosas, que no pudimos estar solos hasta horas después.

Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar en cuanto la puerta por fin se cerró por última vez.

Todo aquello me había hecho recordar lo que había sido mi mejor día hasta que conocí el bosque de los enamorados.

***FLASH BACK***

El baile de bienvenida estaba a sólo unos días y, como era de esperarse, yo estaba organizándolo todo.

Casi nunca me encontraba en casa por todo el trabajo que tenía como la organizadora oficial del gran evento. Siempre trabajaba día y noche para que todo saliera perfecto. No quería que ni un solo detalle se escapara de mis ojos. Sin embargo, estar sin Jasper a mi lado me hacia sentir incómoda.

Jasper y yo, tan sólo estábamos juntos durante unos cuantos minutos, unas cuantas horas, con suerte. Durante los cortos lapsos de tiempo en los que podíamos estar juntos, me dispuse a enseñarle a bailar.

Todo el asunto del evento me tenía loca de la emoción, por lo general llevaba a los chicos de tienda en tienda para conseguir lo último de la moda en trajes y vestidos de la época.

**(…)**

El día del baile no tardó en llegar.

Había invitado a Jasper días antes de comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta. Él me había dicho que sí, definitivamente no había otra persona con quién quisiera ir que él.

Me fui unas hora antes de que el baile comenzara para hacer las últimas pruebas de sonido y luces antes de que todos llegaran.

Había decorado el gimnasio con miles de luces de colores y grandes guirnaldas que colgaban de la parte superior del lugar.

No quería que el lugar pareciera un simple gimnasio de colegio, así que puse todo mi empeño en que pareciera un lugar realmente mágico.

Miré a Jasper a lo lejos, me levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentada y fui dando pequeños saltitos hacia dónde él estaba.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos, los cuales me abrazaron con fuerza, y yo me abalancé sobre él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y bien? –pregunté mirándole con ilusión. -¿Qué te parece la decoración? ¿Te gusta mi vestido?

-En verdad has hecho un buen trabajo con este lugar –contestó, haciéndome girar para poder observarme desde todos los ángulos posibles. –Creo que realmente ese vestido fue hecho para ti. Te ves muy hermosa.

Realmente su comentario me había hecho sentir muy bien, así que comencé a dar vueltas a su alrededor por la emoción.

-Vamos a bailar, ¿sí? –dije, lanzándole una mirada de súplica. –¡Por favor, Jasper! ¡Baila conmigo!

Él nunca me había negado nada. Siempre le gustaba cumplir cada uno de mis deseos.

Me ofreció su brazo y caminamos hacia la pista de baile, la cual ya casi estaba completamente llena.

Después de pocos segundos de estar bailando, nuestros movimientos estaban perfectamente sincronizados.

Con el paso de los minutos, la pista quedó casi vacía. Tan sólo quedábamos Emmett y Rosalie, y Jasper y yo.

Las personas que antes estaban en la pista, formaron un círculo a nuestro alrededor y nos miraban como si de un show traído de las Vegas se tratase.

Los ojos de Jasper estaban oscureciendo, estaba hambriento, lo sabía. Sin embargo, al parecer aún podía tenerlo bajo control por algunos días más.

Edward parecía estar aburriéndose mucho ahí solo, sentado en una mesa viéndonos bailar.

-Oye, ¿te importaría bailar unas cuantas canciones con Edward? –me preguntó Jasper, después de que terminamos de bailar otra de las canciones. –Parece aburrido…

-¡Claro que no! –respondí con una sonrisa. –Sólo serán unas cuantas canciones…

Jasper tomó el lugar de Edward en la mesa, mientras Edward y yo comenzábamos a bailar.

De repente, una nueva visión llegó a mi… se trataba de un grupo de chicos que golpeaba a un chico, al cual su sangre comenzaba a caer en el suelo llamando la atención de Jasper. Esto definitivamente sería un gran problema para él.

Hice que Edward se detuviera, y fui en busca de Jasper. Estuve realmente preocupada por la reacción de Jasper. Sin embargo, él se contuvo y salió apresuradamente del gimnasio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le pregunté cuando lo vi ahí en el suelo mirando las estrellas. Sacándolo de sus pensamientos. -¡Vaya! ¡Qué noche más hermosa!

Crucé mis brazos detrás de mi espalda y miré preocupada hacia el cielo. Sabía que si lo miraba directamente a él, lo haría sentirse peor.

Se levantó de donde estaba y me rodeó con sus brazos.

-Ahora me siento mucho mejor –respondió con una expresión seria. –Lo siento, estuve a punto de arruinar todo… En verdad lo lamento mucho.

Acaricié su mejilla y le sonreí.

No estaba molesta con él, sabía que nada de esto era su culpa, aunque él pensara lo contrario.

Nos sentamos en la hierba a mirar la luna y las estrellas, las cuales estaban dando su mejor espectáculo para nosotros. Era como si supieran que estábamos ahí observando y quisieran que viéramos la mágica atmósfera que podían reflejar para nosotros.

Jasper tomó mis manos y de nuevo miró hacia el cielo para seguir disfrutando de la magnífica noche que se presentaba ante nuestros ojos.

**(…)**

La fiesta casi llegaba a su fin, pero para nosotros ya nada de eso importaba. Nos teníamos el uno al otro.

-¿Quieres regresar al baile? –preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? –hice un pequeño puchero. –La noche me encanta. No me arruines el momento.

Nos recostamos en el césped a seguir disfrutando del paisaje.

Justo cuando nos levantamos para regresar al gimnasio, en lo más alto del cielo, vimos una estrella fugaz surcando el cielo nocturno.

Inmediatamente y sin pensarlo dos veces, le pedí mi deseo.

"Estrella de la noche, quiero que cumplas mi deseo…" dije en mi mente con suma rapidez. "Deseo que algún día Jasper y yo podamos ser felices para siempre. Como en un cuento de hadas"

Nos sonreímos y continuamos con nuestro camino para bailar la última canción de la noche. Era una canción romántica, como se acostumbra en todos los bailes.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, mientras los míos se posaban alrededor de su cuello. Comenzamos a movernos lentamente al ritmo de la música; por más que la pista estuviera abarrotada y ya no cupiera una pareja más, nosotros seguíamos bailando, moviéndonos como si fuéramos la leve brisa de verano, que mecía las hojas de los árboles.

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Definitivamente aquel día estaría para siempre en mi memoria, ya que pronto el deseo que le había pedido a aquella estrella se haría realdad, y él y yo seríamos felices por siempre.

Nuestra relación ya había probado ser lo suficientemente sólida como para superar cualquier tipo de obstáculo, y ahora que habíamos superado todas las pruebas, era nuestro momento para ser felices.

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Ya saben qué hacer para hacerme feliz. Si creyeron que la respuesta era dejar un review, aunque sea para decir hola… entonces ¡acertaron!**

**Gracias a: ****Catha Cullen****, ALE, Reneesme, afrika, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-****, ****Serena Princesita Hale****, ****kate-cullen-hale****, taaniaahCullen , ****Circe Cullen****, ****Andrecullen18****, Allie Danger.., Gaby Hale Cullen +31 y sra. whitlock :D.**

**El próximo capítulo es especial n_n. Es un poco macabro, pero es que es lo que estoy acostumbrada a escribir… nunca había escrito nada de romance hasta ahora, pero ahora les quiero mostrar también un poco de la otra parte de mí n_n. Este capítulo será de Alex y Marian únicamente XD. **

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré aquí el próximo miércoles XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD.**

**Kahia-chan.**


	29. Yo deseo

_**Capítulo especial 1**_

**¡Hola gente! XD jajajajajaja n_n. Aquí esta el capítulo n_n. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y que dejen sus comentarios XD.**

**Mil perdones por el retraso, pero tengo razones importantes para poner el capítulo hasta ahora. Empezando porque una persona a la que quiero mucho le dio una peritonitis sangrante ayer miércoles y tuve que cuidarla yo misma n_n y terminando por una promesa que me hice a mi misma. Se los aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con los reviews… más bien tiene que ver con una persona n_n. **

**afrika, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! ¡Yupi! XD jajajajaja. Aquí dejo el capítulo n_n. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho n_n y que me dejes tu comentario para saber tu opinión n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Reneesme, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Wa! Esa fue mi parte favorita de escribir este capítulo n_n. De hecho… pobrecito mi Alex todo el mundo piensa mal de él… y él es tan bueno y tan lindo XD. Siempre te menciono al principio y al final XD. Al principio para responder tu review y al final para agradecértelo n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Gaby Hale Cullen + 31, ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo! XD. Pues no… para la boda todavía faltan como unos cuantos capítulos gracias a los especiales XD. ¡Sí! Ya Jasper no sufre XD. ¡Viva! XD. Tus reviews y los de todo el mundo siempre serán bien recibidos y contestados n_n. ¡Yupi! ¡Aceptaste mis disculpas! XD ¡Wiii! XD La verdad no me suena tonta la pregunta, tranqui n_n. Mi nombre es Cristina n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Allie Danger.., ¡Hola amiga! XD. ¡Waaaaa! ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! XD. En verdad que feliz me hace saberlo n_n. Espero que te guste este capítulo y que me digas que te pareció el capítulo de hoy n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**sra whitlock, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, la vida no es justa, y en este caso la favoreció a ella TT_TT. Hay simples mortales lindos n_n jejejejej… no son Jasper, pero son lindos XD. Bueno, yo ya tengo un lindo vampirito desde hace 4 años XD. ¡Que bueno que te guste la historia! XD. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**ALE, ¡Hola amiga! XD. Bueno, lo malo es que Jasper sólo existe en el mundo de Meyer y en el de los fics TT_TT. ¡Wa! Muchas gracias n_n en verdad es que traté de acercarme un poco más a lo que se escribió de esta pareja en estos capítulo… me alegro que te hayan gustado n_n. ¡Nos vemos! XD. ¡Besos! XD. ¡Saludos! XD.**

**Los veo al final del capítulo n_n**

-Miren, miren lo que tenemos aquí –murmuró una de las personas de aura oscura. –La pequeña rata a la que le robamos aquel día… ¿Qué haremos con ella hora? ¿La obligamos a pedir el deseo?

-Si ella no lo hace, nadie podrá –indicó una de esas personas. –Tráela aquí.

Aquellos eran los seremos más horribles que Marian había visto en toda su vida. Vestían con largas capas negras, las cuales cubrían completamente la cabeza y la mayor parte de su cara por debajo de las largas mangas de la ropa, pudo ver una mano putrefacta con enormes garras.

Un par manos putrefactas aprisionaron a Marian por los brazos y la llevaron a hacia donde se encontraba el jefe, mientras los otros rodeaban a Alexander.

Marian intentó escapar de las filosas garras de su enemigo, con patadas y golpes, pero por más que lo intentara, era demasiado fuerte para ella sola.

Finalmente, al estar frente al jefe de aquellas personas, pudo verle la cara. Esta era la de una calavera de ojos rojos y mirada malvada.

La joven intentó gritar, pero su voz no salió. Estaba tan asustada que apenas podía moverse.

Intentó llamar la atención de su compañero de viaje, pero este se encontraba ocupado, intentando quitarse a las otras 3 personas que estaban comenzando a atacarlo simultáneamente.

-Ya basta de tonterías –dijo el jefe con seriedad. –Si me haces caso, no lastimaremos a tu amigo, pero si intentas resistirte a pedir nuestro deseo. Nos veremos obligados a acabar con él.

Ellos hablaban muy en serio, Marian lo sabía. Si hacía un movimiento en falso, ellos no dudarían en acabar con Alexander, pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-De acuerdo –accedió la chica. -¿Qué es lo que desean que haga? Haré lo que deseen, pero no le hagan daño.

-Muy bien –respondió el líder del grupo. –Así me gusta, niña. Si haces lo que te pedimos, pronto estarás libre.

-Dime lo que tengo que desear –murmuró Marian con voz temblorosa.

-Queremos que traigas al sexto demonio de la destrucción –contestó aquel ser tomando el rostro de la joven con sus asqueroso dedos.

La chica intentó mirar a Alexander, pero este estaba siendo torturado por aquellos demonios. Los cuales a simple vista no parecían muy fuertes, pero era sólo su apariencia, ya que su fuerz a sobrepasaba por mucho la de Alexander.

El demonio que había capturado a Marian, depositó la gema en la mano de la chica y separó de ella y del jefe para unirse en la pelea contra Alexander.

La joven miró a su compañero a lo lejos. Le dolía ver como Alex no podía ni siquiera levantarse del suelo, en dónde aquellos deplorables seres lo golpeaban sin piedad.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Marian angustiada. –Prometieron que no le harían daño.

-Cumple nuestro deseo y lo dejaremos vivir –sentenció la calavera. –Te aconsejo que te de prisa, de lo contrario, ellos lo mataran antes.

No tenía más remedio que obedecer las órdenes enemigas, si quería volver a ver a su amigo con vida.

Agarró la gema, la aprisionó contra su mano y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Lo pensó por unos instantes, pero el deseo de salvar a su amigo era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Sin embargo, ¿para qué desear lo que ellos pedían, si de algún modo podía ayudar a Alexander?

Sabía que no podía librarlo de aquella batalla, pero si podía convertirse en algo que lo ayudaría a tener una lucha un poco más pareja.

"_Deseo ser el arma más poderosa de todas para ayudar a Alex a salir de esto…" _De repente, su forma humana comenzó a distorsionarse poco a poco. Hasta que se terminó por convertir en una oz de un extraño metal de color negro.

Aquella arma misteriosa, llegó a manos de Alex como por arte de magia. Era como si fuera atraída por un imán, o algo parecido.

Sin embargo, cuando él la tomó con sus manos, fenómenos extraños comenzaron a aparecer por todo el mundo. El día nublado se cubrió con la oscuridad, como si fuera de noche, todo rastro de luz del día desapareció. Lo único que quedaba, era una enorme luna de color rojo sangre.

Vientos huracanados comenzaron a aparecer, junto con rayos que iluminaban el cielo de vez en cuando.

Los animales estaban asustados e intentaban refugiarse.

Las luces de todas las casas se apagaron de un momento a otro, y por más que intentaran encender una vela, la luz no se encendía. Era como si una especie de magia estuviera influyendo en todos los elementos de la naturaleza.

**(…)**

Los ojos de Alexander se oscurecieron al instante en que su mano tocó el arma, la expresión de su cara cambió por una faceta de maldad pura. Los músculos de su pecho resaltaron aún más.

-¿Quién diablos fue el que me despertó? –preguntó Alexander con una voz que no era la suya. -¡Estúpidos! El momento aún no ha llegado, yo no debería estar aquí.

**Misterioso, ¿no? XD jajajaajajajja… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo n_n y si este les gustó por lo macabro, el próximo promete estar aún mejor XD.**

**Gracias a: africa, ****Andrecullen18****, ****Catha Cullen****, ****ALICE CULLEN -LUISA-**** (¡hermanita! XD), ****Ingma****, ****Yasaku Uchiha's Lov3****, ****Serena Princesita Hale**** , Reneesme, Gaby Hale Cullen + 31, ****Circe Cullen****, Allie Danger.., sra whitlock y ALE.**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que hará Alex una vez transformado XD. Con el fin de darle más emoción a estas partes, el próximo capítulo será desde la perspectiva de Alexander XD.**

**Bueno, eso es todo por hoy XD.**

**Los veré en el próximo capítulo XD.**

**Saludos desde Costa Rica XD-**

**Kahia-chan.**


End file.
